Kitty Paradise
by Hime no tsubasa
Summary: Séquelle de Kitty Trouble. La geurre est enfin terminée et Harry et Tom sont libre de faire ce qu'ils veulent. Première chose à l'ordre du jour: se marier. Rejoignez Harry et Tom dans la préparation de leur mariage et l'éducation des jumeaux. TRADUCTION
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Hum, alors… que dire, que dire ?**

**Et bien déjà, cette fic ne m'appartient pas, que ce soit aux niveau des personnages, ou même de cette histoire. Et oui, je ne fais que la traduire ! C'est d'ailleurs la première fois que je m'y attèle, alors s'il vous plaît, ne soyez pas trop durs !**

**L'auteur d'origine est Phoenixmaiden13. Cette histoire, **_**Kitty Paradise**_**, est la troisième et (normalement d'après les dires de l'auteur) dernière partie de la série des Kitty.** **Donc si vous avez l'intention de lire cette fic, je vous conseille vivement de lire les deux premières avant_ (Logique !)_. La fic d'origine comporte 13 chapitres au total, et est complète.**

**- La première histoire s'intitule **_**Kitty Love**_**. Elle a été traduite pas Slaavy.**

**- La seconde s'appelle **_**Kitty Trouble**_**. Toujours traduite par Slaavy.**

**Vous pourrez les trouver dans mes favorites si cela vous intéresse. Pour celles ( et ceux ?) qui suivraient mon histoire **_**Lorsque le passé nous rattrape**_**, sachez que je ne compte pas la stopper, ni même la mettre en pause.**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

><p>Très tôt le matin, un nuage de hiboux fit irruption en provenance d'un grand bâtiment, là où la lumière avait remplacé la nuit derrière les nombreuses fenêtres, et d'où se faisaient entendre des acclamations de joie extatiques. Chacun dans le monde sorcier fut réveillé aux sons des bruits persistants derrière leur fenêtre. Au matin, à l'ouverture de l'édition du Daily Prophet, seuls des cris et des pleurs de joie apparurent, sans autre pareil.<p>

Peu après, et malgré l'heure matinale, les gens descendirent dans les rues en projetant des étincelles en l'air à l'aide de leur baguette, avec enthousiasme et en agitant le journal dans tous les sens. D'autres encore se rassemblaient dans les pubs, à boire à leur victoire et à parler de la soudaine et choquante chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Comme dans tous les autres pubs, le Chaudron Baveur était saturé de sorcières et de sorciers discutant du dernier article en première page qui les avait tous si agréablement accueillit au réveil. Chaque conversation tournaient autour des mêmes questions, excepté pour deux personnes. Rabastan et Rodulphus Lestrange étaient silencieusement installés dans un coin du pub à célébrer leur nouvelle liberté et à regarder tous les autres commérer. Tout près d'eux, une conversation retint leur attention.

Un jeune homme venait de faire irruption et de se diriger vers le groupe en plein toast, "Est-ce que vous avez entendu ?"

"Qui n'aurait pas entendus ?" répondit quelqu'un.

"Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce que la guerre est vraiment terminée ?" demanda un autre.

"C'est ce que ça dit." Affirma quelqu'un d'autre en agitant le journal.

"M-Mais comment ? Après si longtemps, comment Vous-Savez-Qui peut… "

Un homme, qui n'avait fait qu'écouter, avoua, « Je ne sais pas, mais selon le Prophet, un Mangemort aurait retourné sa veste et libéré Harry Potter. Et c'est ensemble qu'ils l'auraient vaincu. »

"Est-ce que vous l'avez vu ? Potter, je veux dire."

"Ouai." Répondit quelqu'un avec un sourire: "Il a des oreilles de chat."

"Et une queue." Ajouta une femme en regardant la photo sur la première page. L'image montrait Harry au côté d'un bel homme, debout devant un bâtiment en flamme et entouré d'un terrain déchiré. Les deux hommes étaient sales et couverts de ce qui aurait très bien pu être de la boue comme du sang. Il était cependant impossible de l'affirmer sur l'image en noir et blanc. " J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait des enfants maintenant."

"Quoi ?"

" Je n'ai pas entendu parler de ça !"

"Ouai, des jumeaux." Répondit un homme. Celui-ci portait une broche sur sa robe, indiquant qu'il était un Auror hors service. "Ils sont gays." Dit-il en pointant l'homme sur la photo auprès de Harry, "Thomas Randall."

"Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible ? C'est un gars !"

"C'est un chat. L'accident de potion a eu un effet secondaire sur son anatomie, de sorte qu'il a pu les avoir. Du moins, c'est ce que le Prophet dit."

"Comment ont-ils même eu le temps de faire _ça_ ?" demanda quelqu'un.

"Ça dit là qu'ils ont fait une petite interview" déclara le nouveau venu en regardant le papier avant de lire: "J'ai rencontré Harry dans les donjons de la cachette du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je n'étais pas assez important pour être impliqué dans les grandes réunions, j'étais juste là pour prendre soin des prisonniers, leur donnant de la nourriture afin qu'ils puissent au moins rester en vie durant les interrogatoires du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai regretté ma décision au moment même où j'ai rejoins la cause du Lord. Quand j'ai rencontré Harry… il n'allait pas si mal, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui ayant rien fait **(1)**.Plus je lui parlais et apprenais à le connaître, plus je commençais à vraiment l'aimer."

Quelqu'un d'autre continua: "Plus Thomas descendait pour venir me voir, plus je me sentais connecté à lui. Nous avions tant en commun. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant que je ne tombe amoureux de lui, et lui de moi. Thomas a finalement trouver un moyen pour nous de nous échapper, et nous sommes alors entrés dans la clandestinité."

"Bon sang. Je suppose que vous pouvez vraiment trouver l'amour n'importe où."

"Sans blague."

"Je trouve que c'est romantique." Dit joyeusement une femme en soupirant et dont l'amie près d'elle hochait aussi la tête.

"Je suppose qu'ils étaient dans la clandestinité depuis assez longtemps pour fonder une famille, et qu'ils ont été obligé de se battre quand Vous-Savez-Qui les a trouvé."

"J'espère que leurs bébés vont bien."dit la femme.

"Ils ont l'air."

"Je me demande si ils ont des oreilles et des queues aussi ?"

"Qui sait ? On ne peux pas les voir d'ici." Déclara un homme en tentant de faire gesticuler les images.

"Ça semble surréaliste, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire qu'il soit vraiment parti, pour de bon."

"Sans blague. Je ne sais même pas quoi en penser."

"Attendez ! Et au sujet des Mangemorts ? Qu'est-ce qui leurs est arrivés ?" demanda quelqu'un.

L'Auror prit la parole: "Ils ont tous été capturé. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres est tombé, ils se sont tous…effondrés, je suppose que c'est le mot. Ils ont tous serré leur marque sombre, et nous avons été apte à les appréhender."

"Mais j'ai entendu que certains étaient libres ?"

L'Auror hocha la tête: "Quand nous les avons interrogé, certains d'entre eux étaient sous le sort de l'Imperium."

"L'Imperium ?"

"Oui. Il semblerait que lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit revenu, certains d'entre eux n'avaient pas l'intention de le rejoindre à nouveau. Il les a donc mit sous la malédiction. Lucius Malefoy était l'un d'eux."

"Alors vous les avez laissé partir ?"

"J'ai dû. Ils avaient une raison valable. Et une sorte d'aide que Potter leur garantissait."

"Wow, tout est sans dessus dessous, pas vrai ?"

"Oui, mais c'est mieux comme ça. Maintenant, tout peut revenir à la normale."

"Ou aussi normale que possible."

"Je propose un toast." S'écria quelqu'un tandis que le pub se faisait silencieux, chacun tenant leur verre, "Pour notre liberté. Puisse-t-elle durée longtemps."

"Liberté."

* * *

><p><strong>(1): je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de la traduction de cette dernière phrase, alors si vous en avez une meilleure, surtout n'hésitez pas à me la proposer !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur: <strong>Enfin c'est sortit. Désolée pour la brièveté, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois. Alors maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus, Tom et Harry vont pouvoir passer leur vie ensemble avec les jumeaux. Tant mieux pour eux. Maintenant que ce chapitre est en place, je vais aller dehors avant de mourir de chaud. Review s'il vous plaît.

**Note de la traductrice: **Étant une grande fan de cette série, je dois dire que j'ai vraiment été dégoûté quand j'ai vu que _Kitty Paradise _ne serait pas traduite. Alors j'ai décidé de le faire moi-même ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop déçu. Après tout, c'est ma première traduction.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews, et compris ceux auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre directement: **_**Andromedae, sakura88, cathy, haty74, Narcissa black, caro06, galadryelle. **_

* * *

><p>La demeure Riddle était en perpétuelle effervescence. Les gens couraient partout pour toutes sortes de raisons, que ce soit pour les préparatifs de la noce à venir ou bien après les chatons qui ne cessaient de s'échapper. Pour le moment tout était calme: Harry et Tom avaient mis en place un beau mensonge, et depuis un moment, les jumeaux avaient commencé à faire leurs nuits. Arriva bientôt un hibou livrant le journal du matin.<p>

_Tap Tap Tap _

Tom roula sur le côté et cligna des yeux, "C'est le Prophet."

"Mmm."

_Tap Tap Tap _

"Tu vas le prendre ?"

_Tap Tap Tap _

"Toi, va le chercher." Murmura Harry en se blottissant dans les couvertures.

Tom soupira puis se leva en étirant ses muscles fatigués.

_Tap Tap-_

"Ça va ! J'arrive espèce d'oiseau de malheur." Lança Tom d'une voix maussade. Il parcourut la chambre et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. L'homme prit le journal roulé, paya l'oiseau et referma la fenêtre une fois le volatile partit. Il retourna vers le lit tout en dépliant le journal, avant de s'arrêter en avisant la première page. "C'est ça." Chuchota-t-il.

Harry roula sur le côté et le regarda, "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Tom réduisit la distance le séparant du lit et lui montra l'édition du jour. Soudainement réveillé, Harry s'assit et prit le journal. Voilà ce qu'ils attendaient depuis le début de leur nouvelle vie. Sur la première page se trouvait la photo où Harry et Tom avaient posé, quelques jours auparavant, lors de l'interview qu'ils avaient donné. Toutes les parties du plan mit au point par Dumbledore et Tom avaient fonctionné, à savoir faire disparaître à jamais Voldemort.

**Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom A DISPARU À JAMAIS**

Le visage de Harry se fendit d'un grand sourire, "C'est fini." Chuchota-t-il.

"Oui, ça l'est." Répondit simplement Tom. Tous deux restèrent totalement immobile durant une minute, avant que Harry ne se jette dans ses bras.

"C'est fini, c'est fini !" s'écria-t-il à plusieurs reprises tout en embrassant Tom à pleine bouche et en les faisant basculer sur le lit.

Tom serra étroitement Harry, et sentit comme un poids énorme s'ôter de ses épaules. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte du lourd fardeau que représentait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ni même le fait de tenter de conquérir le monde des sorciers jusqu'à présent. Jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit débarrassé.

"Alors ?" demanda Harry en le regardant.

"Alors quoi ?"

"Que ressent-on lorsqu'on est plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

Tom réfléchit un instant, "Libéré ? Soulagé ? Je ne sais pas vraiment."

Harry rigola, puis plongea sur lui pour un baiser profond. Cependant, dès l'instant où les choses commencèrent à devenir intéressante, le jeune homme se dégagea et inclina la tête sur le côté, ses oreilles de chat s'orientant de différents côtés. Harry sourit et sauta hors du lit, avant de se diriger vers la porte attenante à la crèche. "Regarde qui a décidé de se réveiller et de se joindre à la fête." Dit-il à son retour et en tenant deux chatons encore somnolent.

Tom se mit en position assisse tandis que Harry posait les petits sur sa poitrine, avant que ceux-ci ne se mettent à courir sur tout le lit, ne s'arrêtant occasionnellement que pour venir lécher son visage ou quémander des caresses. "Ils sont énergiques ce matin."

"Oui, je sais. Peut-être que c'est la bonne ambiance qui règne." dit Harry en s'immobilisant et en faisant pivoter ses oreilles. Il sourit, "On dirait que Ray et les autres sont déjà en train de faire la fête."

"Ah oui ?"

Le jeune homme acquiesça. "Raja ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?" gronda Harry, saisissant son chaton par le dos pour l'éloigner du bord du lit. La petite aux yeux verts-bleus le regarda innocemment, avant de retourner vers son frère, qui grimpait sur les jambes de Tom. Les deux parents avaient déjà remarqué que Raja était un vrai petit monstre, toujours à tenter la diable, comme par exemple essayer à deux reprises de sauter du lit, ce qui était plus que ce que Harry avait tenter alors qu'il était encore coincé dans sa forme de chaton.

Un petit rire échappa à Tom lorsque celui-ci vit la mine frustrée de Harry, "Je pense qu'elle tient ça de toi." Harry lui jeta un regard noir: "Et bien, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'ai faim." Dit-il rapidement tout en se levant.

Comme s'ils avaient compris, les jumeaux commencèrent à tourner en rond, Raja tentant même une nouvelle fois de sauter hors du lit, Harry la rattrapant de justesse. "Vas-y, je surveille ces deux-là." Dit Harry en retournant sur le lit, laissant les jumeaux jouer avec sa queue et mordiller ses oreilles, tandis qu'ils attendaient le retour du père, partit s'habiller, avant que finalement celui-ci ne revienne et n'échange sa place avec Harry. Bientôt, tous deux furent habillés, et c'est ensemble qu'ils descendirent les escaliers pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

"Bonjour tout le monde !" Annonça Harry à la cantonade alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la cuisine. Lucius ainsi que son épouse Narcissa étaient présents, de même que Ray et quelques autres adeptes de confiance de Tom, devenus à présent des amis, eux et leurs épouses.

"Bonjour." Répondirent-ils en retour.

"Un grand bonjour, est-ce que vous avez lu le journal ?" Demanda Ray.

"Nous l'avons effectivement lu." Répondit Tom avec un sourire.

"Ça fait du bien d'être libre." Déclara Adam Avery en prenant un morceau de toast.

"N'est-ce pas ?" demanda Harry en déposant ses chatons derrière des barreaux, dans un angle de la pièce, et en leur donnant des bols dans lesquels étaient mélangés nourriture pour chat et lait, avant de prendre sa place auprès de Tom.

Après le petit-déjeuner, ils s'attardèrent au salon où ils poursuivirent leur discussion quant à l'interview que Tom et Harry avaient donné, de ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant qu'ils étaient libres, ou encore Harry et Narcissa discutant avec les autres épouses du prochain mariage qui aurait bientôt lieu.

"Ça me rappelle," dit soudainement Harry, "Tom ?"

Ledit Tom se tourna vers le brun, "Oui Harry ?"

"Je vais devoir rencontrer Hermione à propos des préparatifs et des autres trucs pour le mariage. Je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi ?"

Tom réfléchi un moment: "Elle est à l'école, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, mais dans quelques semaines, elle sera au Terrier pour Noël."

"Tous les autres seront là ?" interrogea l'homme.

"Probablement." En voyant le regard hésitant de Tom, Harry le rassura rapidement: "Ils auront la meilleure des conduites."

"Je doute qu'ils acceptent le Seigneur des Ténèbres sous leur toit." Lança sèchement Tom.

"Tu n'es plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu te rappelles ?" Dit Harry en ramassant le journal.

"Oui, mais quand même…"

"De plus, ils veulent que je sois heureux, et c'est toi qui me rends heureux. Ils penseront pareil une fois qu'ils te connaîtront. Tout comme Ron et Hermione."

Tom y songea un instant, "Très bien."

Harry sourit, "Bien. Nous nous retrouverons la veille de Noël."

Choqué, Tom se mit à fixer Harry en ignorant les divers grognements qui se faisaient entendrent autour d'eux, "Petit traître."

Un sourire apparut sur le visage du plus jeune, "Je pense que tu veux dire serpent ?"

Tout le monde éclata de rire, tandis que Tom ne pouvait que secouer la tête. Bientôt, un bruit en provenance du hall attira leur attention.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Ray.

Harry tourna ses oreilles vers la provenance du son, "On dirait une… chanson ?" Il s'agissait bien d'un chant, et celui-ci se rapprochait. Tous attendaient avec impatience qu'il s'approche, celui-ci étant interrompu par des fous rires et des bruits sourds. Finalement, la source de tout ce bruit se dévoila.

"Rabastan ? Rodulphus ? Que… ?" Demanda Tom, confus.

"Avez-vous bu ?" Tenta de savoir Lucius.

"On dirait bien, mon ami !" Déclara Rabastan en s'accrochant à son frère, qui était sur le point de tomber.

"Il est à peine midi !" s'exclama Narcissa.

"Ah bon ? Huh, je n'avais pas remarqué." Dit Rabastan en s'affalant avec son frère sur le canapé. "C'est un bon compagnon !" dit-il en frappant Rodulphus dans le dos plus fort que nécessaire.

"Aïe ! Arrête de me frapper." Gémit Rodulphus face à son dos meurtri.

"Je ne t'ai pas frapper."

"Si tu l'as fait. Tu viens juste de le refaire !"

"Non, je n'ai-"

"Très bien," Interrompu Tom, "Pourquoi êtes-vous allé boire si tôt ?"

"Tout le monde le fait." Indiqua Rodulphus comme si c'était le chose la plus évidente au monde.

"Que voulez-vous dire" Demanda Harry.

Rodulphus se retourna et loucha dans la direction du jeune homme, "Vous avez des oreilles."

Harry fronça les sourcils et remua sa queue de mécontentement. Tom lui ébouriffa avec douceur les cheveux afin de le calmer, "Pouvez-vous vous expliquer je vous pris ?"

"Bien sûr Patron. Ce que mon frère essaye de dire, c'est que même si c'est à sa manière, c'est une première. Chacun célèbre la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous les avons rejoins."

La compréhension se fit sur tous les visages.

"Donc je suppose que c'est vraiment fini." Dit doucement Harry en regardant Tom. Ce dernier hocha la tête, le regard perdu dans le vague. Harry lui lécha alors le bras et se frotta doucement contre lui en le regardant, "D'accord ?"

"Oui, c'est juste que… Il s'agissait d'une grande partie de ma vie et maintenant, c'est tout simplement… terminé."

"C'est un peu étrange." Commenta Ray.

"Il faudra un certain temps pour s'y habituer, mais on va se débrouiller." Déclara Rick Patterson en enlaçant sa femme.

"Nous de mêmes." Dit Tom en ramassant ses chatons qui miaulaient à ses pieds.

"Fin d'une histoire, et début d'une autre." Dit doucement Harry en s'appuyant contre Tom pour caresser les oreilles de Raja.

"Je n'aurais pas dit mieux."

* * *

><p><strong>Note de traductrice: <strong>Et voilà, second chapitre terminé ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !


	3. Chapitre 3

Harry regarda par la fenêtre du bureau de Tom le sol couvert de neige. Les mois étaient passés très vite, et la seule chose excitante qu'ils avaient faite était de célébrer l'anniversaire des cinq mois des jumeaux, en petit comité. Oh et bien sûr, la peur qu'ils avaient eu le mois dernier lorsque Félix s'était coincé dans le tuyau d'écoulement de la salle de bain. Il avait fallu des heures pour le sortir de là. Merci Merlin, il n'y avait pas eu d'eau dans la baignoire à ce moment là. Ils ne savaient toujours pas comment le petit était arrivé là-dedans.

À présent, il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant Noël, et ils devaient être au Terrier pour dans deux jours. Tom était un peu nerveux quant à la réunion de « famille » de Harry, bien qu'il ne l'admette pas. Mais Harry savait. Pour l'heure, les jumeaux étaient endormis dans leur panier à la crèche, tandis que Tom s'occupait de son courrier. Harry s'ennuyait ferme, recroquevillé sur son siège près de la fenêtre à regarder la neige tomber.

"Allons dehors." proposa soudainement Harry en brisant le silence.

Tom leva les yeux de sa lettre pour regarder par la fenêtre, "Il neige."

"Et alors ? Aller Tom, allons-y !" dit le jeune garçon en sautant et en tirant le bras dudit Tom, "Nous pourrons faire un bonhomme de neige."

"Un bonhomme de neige, hein ?" demanda l'aîné en se levant, songeur, tout en suivant Harry au bout du couloir, "Je ne crois pas en avoir déjà fait un auparavant."

Harry se stoppa subitement et pivota, "Tu n'as jamais fait de bonhomme de neige ?"

Tom secoua la tête, "J'ai toujours pensé que c'était puéril et idiot." Il pencha la tête sur le côté en réfléchissant, "Mais ça m'a toujours paru amusant."

"C'est amusant. Maintenant nous avons une raison pour aller dehors."

Ainsi, ils s'emmitouflèrent dans leurs manteaux et écharpes de leur couleur respective, un bonnet en plus pour Harry afin de protéger ses oreilles sensibles. Ils dirent à Ray où ils se rendaient, et lui demandèrent également de garder un œil sur les jumeaux, avant que Harry n'attrape son appareil photos et qu'ils ne se dirigent vers la sortie.

La première chose que Tom et Harry firent fut de prendre des photos de la neige, douce, blanche, et très récemment tombée, et qui pour le moment était totalement immaculée. Puis, ils se mirent à courir, détruisant ainsi cette étendue blanche. Tom ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'il était si amusant de tout simplement courir dans la neige comme un fou, sans plus se soucier du monde.

Ils construisirent un bonhomme de neige, en voulant toutefois que celui-ci soit différent. Pour ce faire, ils ramassèrent quelques brindilles pour jouer le rôle des cornes, de la queue et de la fourche, créant ainsi un bonhomme de neige démoniaque. Cela les fit rire un moment, puis ils se prirent chacun en photo à côté de leur œuvre. Décidant que le bonhomme de neige démoniaque était trop seul, ils lui firent un partenaire avec des ailes et une auréole, avant de prendre de nouvelles photos. Ils coururent tout autour pendant un moment, avant que Harry n'enjoigne à Tom de rouler sur le sol, où ils s'amusèrent à faire des anges de neige. Toutefois, ce moment de plaisir se transforma rapidement en une bataille de boules de neige. Harry prit une photo de Tom se faisant frapper par l'une d'elles, capturant le moment même où la boule touchait son visage. Photos et boules de neige furent de mise dans la bataille. C'est là que la magie était très utile dans ce type de situation. Finalement, ils eurent trop froid pour continuer et préférèrent rentrer à l'intérieur.

"Brrr ! Il fait froid !" Dit Harry alors que Tom refermait la porte derrière eux.

"En effet." Fit Tom en mettant son manteau et son écharpe dans le placard, avant d'enrouler ses bras autour du plus jeune, "Je pense bien à un moyen de nous réchauffer."

"Vraiment ?" demanda sournoisement Harry. Tom sourit légèrement, avant de lui donner une tape sur les fesses pour le faire avancer. Harry glapit de surprise et gravi l'escalier, Tom sur ses talons.

À plusieurs reprises, il s'arrêtèrent à mi-chemin jusqu'à leur chambre, Tom plaquant Harry contre les murs pour l'embrasser. Alors qu'ils s'étaient stoppés, Tom éclata de rire tandis que Harry rougissait de honte en se rappelant qu'ils venaient de croiser Rick au détour d'un couloir, tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le Garçon qui a Survécu s'embrassaient en se tâtant l'un l'autre. Bien sûr au moment où ils ne faisaient pas attention.

"Avec la façon dont c'est partis, nous n'arriverons pas jusqu'au lit." Murmura Harry contre les lèvres de Tom, coincé contre le mur qu'il était.

"Alors je vais te prendre ici."

"Non !" S'exclama Harry en se détachant. Ils firent quelques pas , avant que de nouveau, Tom ne plaque Harry contre un mur.

Harry rigola, et c'est avec une joie certaine qu'il recommença à embrasser Tom en le plaquant le plus possible contre lui, chacun touchant l'autre autant qu'il leur était possible avec leurs vêtements. "Allez, nous y sommes presque," dit Harry entre deux baisers, tirant Tom à travers le couloir, à reculons, pour ne pas avoir à arrêter les baisers. Quand la porte de leur chambre fut en vue, Tom y pressa Harry avec fougue. Pendant un moment, leur langue se heurtèrent pour dominer, avant que Harry n'abandonne, laissant ainsi Tom piller sa bouche. À tâtons, la main du plus vieux se mit à chercher la poignée, tandis que son désespoir augmentait alors que Harry déboutonnait le haut de sa chemise, et qu'il commença à lécher et à embrasser son cou. Enfin, l'homme trouva la poignée, et c'est ensemble qu'ils chutèrent tandis que la porte s'ouvrait. En dépit du danger qu'avait représenté la chute, les deux amants riaient, sans pour autant cesser leur activité.

Une fois arrivés au lit, il ne fallu pas attendre longtemps avant que leurs vêtements ne soient jetés au sol, et que leur corps ne se retrouvent entre les draps.

"Oh mon Dieu Tom !"

"Mmm" murmura Tom tout en grignotant son cou, "Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis notre dernière fois ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Vraiment trop longtemps." Gémit Harry en s'arquant alors que les doigts de Tom frôlaient son estomac, et s'attardaient entre les jambes, caressant tendrement la peau douce de ses cuisses avant de descendre plus bas et d'insérer habilement un doigt à l'intérieur de son amant.

"Désolé. Je ne pense pas m'attarder avec les préliminaires aujourd'hui." Gémit Tom tandis que les muscles autour de son doigt se resserraient.

"Pas grave." Haleta Harry en allant à la rencontre des doigts inquisiteurs, qui étaient à présents au nombre de deux. Il écarta largement ses jambes, et les tira jusqu'au niveau de ses joues, de telle sorte qu'il se retrouvait complètement exposé.

Tom gémit alors qu'il ajoutait un autre doigt et commençait à pilonner Harry. Il pouvait parfaitement voir la façon dont ses doigt disparaissaient à l'intérieur de son amant, la chair délicate et sensible de l'entrée, ou encore l'élargissement tandis qu'il l'écartait. L'ouverture large et béante l'attendait.

"Assez, c'est assez. Merlin ! Prends-moi Tom ! Prends-moi.**(1)**"

Tom grogna, émoussé par les paroles de son amant, et s'installa entre les jambes de Harry. Doucement, son membre durci glissa, se laissant guider vers l'ouverture du plus jeune. Il ne put retenir quelques gémissements tant la chaleur étroite était submergeant. Il dût se faire force afin de se contrôler, et ce afin de tout simplement s'empêcher de marteler le corps sous lui. Après tout, il n'était pas le seul à avoir des difficultés.

Harry cambra le dos avec la sensation d'être rempli, une légère douleur cuisante se faisant ressentir, avant que tout ne disparaisse. Il dû se forcer à rester immobile pour ne pas basculer Tom et s'empaler sur son membre. C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient des rapports sexuels depuis la fin de la grossesse. Ils n'avaient tout simplement pas eu le temps de le faire, bien qu'ils aient faillis, oui, mais avaient toujours été interrompus. Et encore, ce n'était que lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas soit trop occupés, soit trop fatigués pour faire quoi que ce soit. Mais maintenant, ils avaient le temps et l'énergie, et ils n'allaient pas laisser passer cette chance.

Tom resta immobile durant un instant, attendant que Harry lui donne son accord pour continuer. Quand cela fut fait, l'homme se retira complètement, avant de revenir profondément dans un grand claquement. Tous deux gémirent à la friction occasionnée par ce mouvement.

- **Oh Dieu oui **- siffla Harry en enroulant et en relâchant sa queue, avant de l'enrouler de nouveau tandis que des picotements de plaisirs allaient et venaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

**Oui, effectivement **- siffla en retour Tom tout en soulevant les hanches de Harry pour aller au plus profond de lui. Il appuya son front contre celui du jeune homme et le regarda dans les yeux tandis qu'il maintenait un rythme régulier mais rapide. Il pouvait voir le désir et l'amour tourbillonner dans les orbes vertes, le tout rien que pour lui.

Harry serra fortement ses bras autour de Tom en le rapprochant le plus près possible, fixant ses yeux rouges braqués sur lui. Il essaya de transmettre tout son amour pour lui à travers ses yeux, seule chose dont il était capable pour le moment. Sa respiration était courte, se transformant vite en halètements et gémissements profonds, sans qu'aucun mot cohérent ne puisse franchir ses lèvres. Pourtant, Tom semblait comprendre, et envoya le même message à travers ses propres pupilles. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec légèreté, puis avec plus de ferveur en se déplaçant plus vite ensemble.

Tom s'écarta légèrement et gémit de frustration, "Je ne pense pas que je pourrais me retenir plus longtemps", réussit-il à dire. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir retarder cela le plus possible, mais s'abstenir de sexe durant des mois n'était pas fait pour aider.

"Vas-y." Chuchota Harry en retour.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Tom se laissa aller et pilonna Harry avec abandon. Leur rythme effréné était une course à l'achèvement.

Harry leva ses hanches plus haut, et dès qu'il eu obtenu un effet levier, il se pressa pour aller à la rencontre de Tom. Ils continuèrent à se rencontrer dans de grands claquements de peau, seuls preuves de leur union. Ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre afin d'obtenir le plus de contacts possible, se frictionnant tels des animaux en chaleur.

"Plus fort, plus fort, plus fort, plus fort," ne cessait de répéter Harry, la chaleur devenant plus intense. Tom obéit à sa requête, et le martela impitoyablement.

Tom tira les hanches de son amant, de telle sorte que le jeune brun se retrouva gisant sur le dos, les jambes en l'air, avec l'homme le dominant totalement tandis qu'il le pénétrait.

"Je suis si près, si près." Souffla soudainement Harry, reconnaissant cette sensation si familière de resserrement au niveau de son estomac. Il s'accrocha le plus fermement possible à Tom, du moins autant qu'il le pouvait dans cette nouvelle position, et rejeta sa tête en arrière contre les oreillers en criant, laissant ainsi sa voix emplire toute la pièce pour montrer qu'il était sur le point de venir. Les mains de Tom prenant déjà appuies sur le matelas, Harry enveloppa lui-même ses mains autour de son membre, d'où s'écoulait déjà un peu de pré-sperme, et pompa son sexe au même rythme que les poussées de Tom.

"OhmonDieu ! Ça vient ! Ça vient !" cria Harry tandis que son poignet s'activait sur son pénis. "Oh ! Je-je- Aaaaaaahhhh !" hurla-t-il en se libérant violemment. Une explosion de couleurs apparut derrière ses paupières closes, alors que son corps était secoué sous l'effet de son orgasme.

Tom n'en était pas moins désordonné. Après l'orgasme de Harry, il augmenta encore la cadence, provoquant son propre orgasme. Un flot de jurons franchi ses lèvres en anglais, Fourchelangue, et quelque chose qui devait être du français, alors que son sperme remplissait son amant sous lui.

Ils finirent par s'effondrer dans un méli-mélo de bras et de jambes, leurs corps en sueurs, trop épuisés pour bouger de nouveau. Ils s'embrassèrent brièvement, avant de pencher leur front l'un contre l'autre en tentant de reprendre leur souffle. Finalement, ils parvinrent à récupérer assez de forces pour s'allonger côte à côte, leur front toujours en contact.

"Je t'aime Tom." Murmura doucement Harry alors qu'il le pouvait encore.

"Je t'aime aussi." Répondit en retour Tom en embrassant sa tempe.

Harry ressentit un picotement au moment où Tom embrassa sa cicatrice, avant qu'il ne se blottisse contre sa chaleur, où Tom l'attira le plus près possible. Un sourire léger apparu, et le jeune garçon regarda son aîné, "Je pense avoir chaud maintenant."

Tom se mit à rire.

xxx

Quelques heures plus tard, après un peu de repos plus que nécessaire, Harry et Tom descendirent dîner. Rick, Adam et Ray étaient déjà installés autour de la table. Lucius était rentré chez lui avec sa femme, avant de repartir travailler au Ministère. Severus non plus n'était plus là; l'homme était retourné à Poudlard enseigner les potions et terroriser les nouveaux étudiants. Tom ayant abandonner la guerre et libéré ses Mangemorts, Severus n'avait plus aucune obligation de rester. Non pas qu'il manquait à Harry. Mais alors pas du tout.

…Où alors peut-être un peu.

Quoi qu'il soit, la table était moins remplie que d'habitude.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, les trois hommes se turent. Rick se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, "Vous avez l'air d'avoir bien dormi, Tom ?" Réussit-il à demander, regardant partout sauf le concerné.

Tom sourit et regarda Harry qui devenait rose, "Oui, c'est le cas."

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait les gars ?" demanda le jeune Potter d'une voix légèrement plus élevée qu'à l'ordinaire.

"On ne s'est pas fait caramboler évidemment." Murmura Adam dans sa tasse. Harry entendit et rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles. Ray détourna le regard, un sourire collé au visage, tandis que Rick continuait de manger comme si de rien n'était, un légère rougeur apparente alors qu'il se rappelait ce qu'il avait vu plus tôt. Et Tom ? Tom se mit à rire, comme si ce n'était pas un gros problème.

Harry poussa un soupir. _Je ne verrais jamais la fin de cette histoire. _

"Je pourrais peut-être regarder la prochaine fois ?"

"Hnhn. Mes yeux seulement."

_Stupides Serpentards._

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>La phrase d'origine était: _"Fuck me, Tom. Fuck me!" _toutefois, au vu de l'histoire en générale et des précédentes traductions, je ne me voyais vraiment pas mettre:_ "Baise-moi, Tom. Baise-moi !". _Alors j'ai préféré mettre quelque chose de plus "doux" !

**Note de la traductrice: **bon sang, c'est là qu'on se rends compte à quel point c'est difficile de traduire un lemon ! J'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié. Pour le début du chapitre, je dois dire que pour ma part, je ne voyais absolument pas Tom faire un ange dans la neige ! Mais bon, je suis la traductrice, alors je traduis. Voilà.


	4. Chapitre 4

**En espérant que vous apprécierez tout autant que moi ce nouveau chapitre ! Je souhaite à tout le monde de joyeuses fêtes ^^**

* * *

><p>Raja cligna des yeux et regarda de façon encore somnolente les petites formes tout autour du panier, contemplant la lumière qui filtrait à travers la couverture. Le petit chaton noir bailla, et continua sa recherche, repérant rapidement son frère recroquevillé en face d'elle. La petite s'étira tout en se déplaçant vers le chaton à sa droite, avant de sortir ses minuscules griffes et de sauter sur son jumeau. <em>Félix, réveilles-toi ! C'est le matin !<em>

Félix, l'autre chaton noir pelucheux, ouvrit en papillonnant ses yeux bleus-verts et regarda sa sœur, avant de rapidement les refermer, _J'dors._

_Allez Félix, lèves-toi, lèves-toi ! _Miaula Raja en remuant sa queue et son derrière surélevés.

_Ok, ok, je me lève, _dit-il en baillant et en s'étirant. Il bougea avant que sa sœur ne puisse lui sauter dessus.

_Ouai ! _S'écria la petite en sautant sur la place vide et en s'emmêlant dans les couvertures, _Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire aujourd'hui ? _Demanda Raja sur le dos, ses petites griffes agrippées dans les couvertures au-dessus d'elle.

Félix pencha la tête sur le côté, _Mmm, je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'on a pas encore exploré ?_

_L'endroit avec toute la lumière ?_

_Non, nous l'avons déjà fait une fois._

_Oh… et que dirais-tu de la pièce sombre au rez-de-chaussée ?_

_Papa a dit de ne pas aller là-bas, tu te souviens ?_

_Oh oui, _dit-elle pensivement en aplatissant ses oreilles, _Alors la grande pièce avec toutes les fenêtres et les tables ?_

Félix réfléchit un instant, _Je ne pense pas que nous l'ayons déjà exploré… Ok, allons-y ! _Il bondit sur sa sœur. Les deux continuèrent à jouer un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un bruit.

Ils arrêtèrent leur chamaillerie et redressèrent leurs oreilles pour écouter. Leur patience fut récompensée par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre, suivie de pas légers.

_Maman ! _Miaula Raja avant qu'elle et son frère ne sautent hors de la couverture. Celle-ci, sur le panier, bougea et ils purent ainsi voir le visage de leur mère. Ils s'emmêlèrent dans les pattes l'un de l'autre afin d'arriver en premier.

_Maman !_

_Maman !_

_Pousses-toi. Moi d'abord !_

_Non, moi d'abord. Maman m'aime plus !_

_Non c'est pas vrai, il m'aime plus !_

Ils continuèrent à se battre afin d'attirer l'attention, ce qui eu pour final de seulement faire rire leur mère, avant qu'ils ne les ramassent tous deux, "Comment vont mes petits anges ce matin ?"

_Bien_, miaulèrent-ils tous les deux en lui léchant le visage en guise de bonjour, tandis que leur mère les cajolait.

Harry donna à chacun un baiser sur le dessus de leur tête et se leva, avant de s'installer dans la chambre à coucher. Il posa les petits au sol, les laissant explorer la pièce, tandis qu'il s'habillait.

Félix regarda tout autour de la chambre avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux, _Où est papa ?_

Raja cligna des yeux et chercha à son tour tout autour d'elle,_ Je ne sais pas. Demandons à maman. _Les chatons coururent vers Harry et sautèrent sur ses jambes pour attirer son attention et lui faire part de leurs questions, à l'aide de leurs miaulements et de leur mine curieuse.

Harry les scruta en tentant de comprendre ce qu'ils voulaient. Il lui fallut un moment avant de finalement saisir, "Ah, vous cherchez votre père, n'est-ce pas ?"

_Oui ! _S'écrièrent-ils.

"Écoutez. Voyez si vous pouvez le trouver." Déclara leur mère.

Les deux petits s'immobilisèrent et redressèrent leurs oreilles pour écouter. Raja fut la première à entendre et courut jusqu'à une porte où elle pouvait percevoir de l'eau en train de couler. Elle posa ses pattes avant contre la porte et tourna ses grands yeux en direction de sa mère en miaulant, _Papa est là !_

"Très bien Raja." dit sa mère en la rejoignant pour lui gratter les oreilles. La petite rayonna de fierté, avant de se déplacer tandis que sa mère ouvrait la porte. Félix et Raja miaulèrent à la vue de leur père près du lavabo, en train de se raser, et coururent pour le rejoindre. Malheureusement, leur chemin se retrouva bloqué par un pied. "Ah ah, restez ici." Prévenu leur mère.

_Awww, _ils baissèrent tous deux les oreilles de déception.

Harry entra dans la salle de bain, "Les jumeaux sont prêts."

"Ah oui ?" demanda t-il en les contemplant, "J'arrive tout de suite."

"Tu as loupé un endroit." Dit Harry.

"Où ?" demanda Tom en regardant dans le miroir.

Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la bouche, "Ici. Voilà."

"Espèce de canaille." Déclara Tom en le saisissant et en l'embrassant profondément.

Alors que leurs parents étaient occupés, Raja perdit patience et franchi le seuil de la salle de bain pour se diriger vers son père.

_Raja, nous devons rester ici, _dit Félix.

_Mais je veux voir papa. Viens !_

_Mais… _déclara Félix dont le rythme cardiaque accélérait à la vue de la porte.

_Viens, espèce de chat peureux ! _

_Je ne suis pas un chat peureux ! _S'exclama de mécontentement Félix, avant d'entrer timidement dans la salle de bain, suivit de sa sœur, et jeta un coup d'œil à la large baignoire. Il se rappela le moment où il était tombé dans le trou géant. C'était effrayant et sombre, et plus jamais il ne voulait s'y retrouver coincé à nouveau.

Ils franchirent la distance les séparant de leurs parents, et sautèrent autour d'eux afin d'obtenir leur attention, miaulant joyeusement et s'agrippant à leur pantalon avec leurs griffes.

Finalement, leur mère les regarda et haleta, "Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?" S'écria t-il en les ramassant rapidement et en regardant s'ils n'avaient rien.

"Ils vont bien, chaton." Dit Tom en prenant Raja et en lui caressant les oreilles, "Ils sont juste venus dire bonjour."

"Oui, mais…"

"Je pense qu'ils ont compris la leçon à propos de la baignoire."

_Je vais bien maman_, miaula Félix en lui léchant les doigts.

Harry soupira et le rapprocha de lui, "Ne me fais pas peur comme ça."

_D'accord maman_, convenu Félix en se blottissant contre lui.

_Papa, j'ai faim_, s'exclama soudainement Raja.

_Moi aussi, moi aussi !_

Tom rigola, et des gargouillements en provenance du ventre de Raja se firent entendre, "Je pense qu'ils ont faim."

Harry acquiesça, "Alors allons manger."

xxx

_Je crois que c'est par là. _Félix couru dans le couloir, Raja juste derrière lui.

Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir lumineux jusqu'à ce qu'ils débouchent sur une double porte richement décoré.

_Aww ! C'est fermé_, se plaignit Raja.

_Rats ! _déclara Félix en faisant l'intervalle entre ses petites pattes et la poignée de porte qui était si haute. Il secoua sa queue et réfléchit.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?_ Sa sœur s'assit à côté de lui, et fixa à son tour la porte.

_Donnes-moi une seconde… _Il continua à réfléchir jusqu'à avoir une idée. _Ça pourrait marcher, on doit avant… hmm…_

_Qu'est-ce qui pourrait marcher ? Dis-moi, dis-moi !_

Il se leva et posa ses pattes sur la porte avant de pousser, _Viens, ouvre ! Aides-moi Raja !_

Ils poussèrent tous deux contre la porte aussi fort qu'ils purent, _Ouvres, ouvres, ouvres ! _Scandèrent-ils. Comme si leurs suppliques étaient écoutées, il y eu un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant.

_Ouai ! _Raja sauta d'enthousiasme, _Nous l'avons fait !_

_Allons-y ! _Félix s'engouffra dans l'ouverture.

_Whoa ! Il fait sombre ici_, Raja cligna des yeux, regardant tout autour afin de s'habituer à l'obscurité.

_Je pense qu'il y a des miroirs ici ! _Félix détala sur la gauche.

_Ce ne sont pas des miroirs_, dit Raja en suivant son frère dans l'obscurité, _Ce sont… ce sont… des fenêtres ! C'est ça ! Des fenêtres !_

_Peu importe._

_Ha ha, tu t'es trompé !_ Chanta Raja, ignorée par son frère.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous deux devant les longs rideaux qui recouvraient les fenêtres, tout aussi longues, et durent mettre leur tête en arrière afin de pouvoir regarder en haut. Ça avait l'air de ne jamais en finir.

_Ce sont de grandes fenêtres_, commenta Raja.

_Ouai_, convenu Félix.

_Comment pouvons-nous les ouvrir ?_

_Trouve le truc qui se balance, comme dans la chambre de maman et papa._

_Un truc qui se balance, compris, _déclara Raja en se faufilant sous les rideaux, _la lumière ! _S'écria t-elle.

_Ah ouai ?_

_Ouai. Très brillante aussi. Je peux voir à l'extérieur !_

_Cool ! Je vais vérifier de ce côté, toi vas par là ! Vois si tu peux trouver !_

_Ok_, dit-elle en se décollant de la fenêtre.

_Trouver quelque chose ? _Appela Félix.

_Non_, répondit faiblement Raja, _Aïe._

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa recherche et redressa ses oreilles, _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_Je me suis cognée le nez_, fut la réponse, suivie d'un reniflement.

_Eh, ne pleures pas, espèce de gros bébé._

_Je ne pleure pas… ça fait juste vraiment mal._

_Continue juste à chercher_. Après quelques minutes de fouilles dans l'obscurité, Félix entendit le cri triomphant de sa sœur.

_Ah ah ! J'ai trouvé le truc qui se balance !_

_Ok. J'arrive ! _Répondit-il en retour et en se dirigeant là où était Raja. Quand cela fut fait, il vu ce qu'elle regardait, et fut hypnotisé.

_Ouai, c'est ça_, dit Félix, impressionné, _Moi d'abord ! _S'écria t-il en sautant dessus, entremêlant ses griffes dans la corde.

_Hé ! C'est pas juste. Je l'ai vu la première ! _Gémit Raja avant de sauter à son tour.

Ils continuèrent à jouer avec les pompons, oubliant complètement ce qu'ils étaient venus faire au départ, jusqu'au moment où leur poids combiné ouvrit une partie des rideaux en leur milieu, laissant un flot de lumière illuminer la pièce.

Les jumeaux se figèrent sur place et regardèrent le spectacle devant eux. _Whaou ! _déclarèrent-ils ensemble en contemplant tout autour. La pièce n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été visité depuis un moment, au vu des tissus et de la poussière qui recouvraient tout, mais avec leurs minuscules formes et leur imagination très active, cet endroit était le terrain de jeu ultime pour les jumeaux.

Raja fut la première à sortir de sa torpeur. Elle se tourna alors vers son frère et l'attaqua avec affection, _C'est toi qui l'es ! _Cria t-elle avant de filer sous l'une des tables.

_Hé ! Reviens ici ! _Chouina t-il en partant à sa poursuite.

Au cours des heures des suivirent, ils jouèrent autour de la grande salle de bal au gentil et au méchant, à chat et à cache-cache. Ils serpentèrent entres les pieds des tables et des chaises, sautèrent sur les draps recouvrant les meubles, et réussirent même à en faire choir quelques uns au sol, avant de se perdre dans la masse de linge qu'ils transformèrent en un nouveau jeu appelé « Sauvetage », où chacun devait sauver l'autre des griffes d'un perfide monstre blanc. C'est donc très somnolent que leur mère les trouva.

"Raja, Félix, vous êtes là-dedans tous les deux ?"

_Juste ici maman_, miaulèrent-ils en courant vers la voix.

Les oreilles de Harry se dressèrent au moment où il entendit les miaulements, et c'est d'un pas vif qu'il avança, un soulagement affiché sur le visage. "J'aimerais vraiment que vous arrêtiez de courir comme ça tous les deux, vous m'avez fait peur." Dit-il en louchant dans le noir pour les trouver. Avec seulement un rai de lumière, il faisait encore très sombre dans la pièce, même pour un magicien possédant des caractéristiques de chat.

_Nous sommes désolés maman. Nous voulions juste nous amuser et jouer, et puis nous avons trouvé cet endroit , mais comme il faisait sombre et que c'était effrayant, nous avons ouvert le truc qui se balance, et puis il y a eu la lumière, et moi et Raja nous avons joué et nous_- miaula Félix en sautant sur les pieds de sa mère qui venait de les trouver.

_Tu sais qu'il ne peut pas nous comprendre_, l'interrompit Raja.

_Oui, je sais, mais je veux quand même lui dire._

… Raja garda le silence un moment, avant qu'elle ne commence elle aussi à miauler sa version de l'histoire à sa mère.

"Tu les as trouvé ?" intervint une voix en provenance de la porte.

_Papa ! _s'exclamèrent-ils en l'entendant.

"Ouai. Ils sont juste là," dit Harry en regardant autour de lui, "Attends, laisse-moi juste…" il tira sur les cordes, qui étaient ruinées sur le bas, et ouvrit entièrement les rideaux.

_Whoa ! _haletèrent à nouveau les jumeaux, cette fois-ci avec un peu plus de crainte, à présent que la salle se révélait complètement à eux.

"J'avais oublié que cet endroit se trouvait ici," dit Harry en regardant autour. Il frappa dans ses mains et se tourna vers Tom, les yeux brillants d'excitation, "La réception peut se dérouler ici !"

"Ici ?" demanda Tom, confus.

"Oui. Le mariage peut se faire dans la cour arrière, et la réception ici… Oh ! Ça serait parfait !"

Raja regarda son frère, _C'est quoi un ma-mari-mariage ?_

_Je ne sais pas_, dit Félix en s'asseyant aux pieds de sa mère, attendant d'être remarqué.

"Tu es sûr ?" demanda Tom en jetant un œil à la ronde, avant de secouer une nappe proche de lui, provoquant un nuage de poussière, "Ici ?"

"Oui !" dit Harry avec enthousiasme: "Ça a besoin d'être nettoyé bien sûr… Regardez vous deux !" s'écria leur mère, les apercevant finalement, assis patiemment à ses pieds et couverts de poussière, "Qu'est-ce que vous avez été faire, vous deux ?" demanda t-il en les ramassant.

"Ils ont l'air d'avoir joué dans la crasse," dit Tom en regardant tout autour et en repérant quelques tables découvertes.

Harry leur indiqua sa désapprobation: "Eh bien," dit-il en scrutant leur visage angélique avec un sourire un peu trop innocent, "Vous savez ce que ça signifie ?"

_Noooon !_

xxx

À cause de leur fatigue, il n'y eu pas autant de protestations que d'habitude, et Raja et Félix purent être mis dans le lavabo pour leur bain.

_Je déteste être mouillée_, se plaignit Raja alors qu'elle s'accrochait à la main de sa mère.

_Moi aussi_, approuva Félix en essayant de sortir du lavabo, avant de re-glisser tout au fond, dans l'eau.

"Tiens-toi tranquille Félix, laisses-moi finir de nettoyer ta sœur, et après vous pourrez sortir." Harry fit une pause dans son lavage, "Où est votre père ? Ça ne doit pas être si difficile de trouver une serviette."

_Hé hé, papa est drôle_, déclara Raja tandis qu'elle se faisait rincée.

_J'espère qu'il va bientôt venir, je veux sortir_, grogna Félix en tentant de s'échapper de l'arrivée d'eau, mais sans grand succès.

"Tom ! Où es-tu ?"

"J'arrive !" dit-il en entrant dans la salle de bain avec deux serviettes, "Il n'y en avait pas de plus petites, alors j'ai dû allé en chercher à la buanderie. Je n'avais pas idée à quel point il fallait se dépêcher pour ces deux-là."

" Avec eux, ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Tiens," dit-il en lui remettant Raja à sécher.

_Papa ! _Pleura t-elle en lui lécha les doigts.

"Salut chérie," Tom l'enveloppa dans la serviette et commença à sécher sa fourrure. La petite ronronna de plaisir et c'est avec enthousiasme qu'elle se retourna sur le dos pour qu'il lui frotte le ventre.

Harry eut un petit rire face à l'allégresse de leur fille pendant son séchage, puis ramassa Félix et l'enveloppa dans une serviette duveteuse. "Voilà. Tout sec." Dit-il en sortant de la salle de bain et en se dirigeant vers la crèche, "Maintenant, c'est l'heure de la sieste."

Les deux petits miaulèrent, mais ne combattirent pas, et tombèrent bientôt endormis.

"Bonne nuit mes chatons," dit Harry, "Je vous aime."

"Je vous aime." Articula leur père en les embrassant sur le dessus de la tête et en les plaçant dans leur panier.

_On vous aime aussi, maman, papa_, répondirent-ils.

Après une longue journée de découvertes, les petits baillèrent, endormis, et s'enroulèrent l'un autour de l'autre. Il y avait encore beaucoup à voir dans leur maison, mais cela devrait attendre une autre fois…

Où du moins jusqu'à ce que leur sieste soit terminée.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de la traductrice: <strong>J'ai adoré traduire ce chapitre ! Les jumeaux sont trop mignons, et on voit tout de suite de qui ils tiennent. La seule question que je me suis tout de même posée, c'est: où ont-ils apprit à jouer à cache-cache ou à chat ? Parce que bon, ce sont encore de tout petits bébés ! Mais bon, ils n'en étaient que plus adorable selon moi !


	5. Chapitre 5

**Je vous le dis: un ÉNORME merci pour vos reviews ^^**

* * *

><p>" Ce ne sera pas si mal. Une fois qu'ils te connaîtront…" dit Harry en tirant le bras de Tom pour le conduire jusqu'au Terrier. Alors que Tom regardait de façon incertaine, le garçon soupira et pencha le panier des chatons vers le bas, avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de lui, "Ça ira."<p>

L'homme ne dit rien, hochant la tête.

Finalement, le jour tant redouté de Tom était arrivé. La réunion de « famille » de Harry. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur d'eux; il s'agissait plutôt de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser de lui. Il avait été le Seigneur des Ténèbres après tout. L'apaisement dont faisait preuve Harry n'était donc d'aucune aide.

… Où bien peut-être un peu. Mais ça ne l'aidait pas à se débarrasser du sentiment de malaise qui le prenait à l'estomac.

Harry fit le chemin de la voiture et regarda par la porte qui était à moitié ouverte. "Bonjour !" appela t-il en ouvrant entièrement la porte pour entrer.

"Oh Harry !" s'écria Mme Weasley en se levant de la table de la cuisine pour venir l'embrasser. "C'est si bon de te voir."

"Bonjour, Mme Weasley." Dit Harry en l'étreignant et en tenant le panier sur le côté afin qu'il ne soit pas écrasé, "C'est bon de vous voir aussi."

"Regardes-toi, tu es si maigre !" dit-elle en le tenant à bout de bras.

"Vous dites toujours ça," dit Harry avec un sourire en se tournant vers tous les autres pour les saluer. "Hé tout le monde. On dirait que chacun est venu me voir. Je suis flatté." Plaisanta t-il face à la table bondée de membres de l'Ordre.

"Que ça ne te montes pas à la tête, mon garçon." Grogna Maugrey, son œil en rotation dans son orbite.

"Compris."

"Quoi de neuf Harry."

"Hé Tonks." Accueillit le jeune homme.

L'Auror aux cheveux roses sourit, "Ça fait plaisir de te voir."

"Je pourrais dire la même chose." Avoua Harry avec un sourire espiègle en toisant ses cheveux. Il se tourna vers l'homme derrière elle, "Salut Moony" dit-il calmement en enroulant sa queue autour de sa cuisse. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu l'homme était quand Tom était venu le récupérer. Ça n'avait pas été une séparation facile.

Rémus le regarda un instant avant d'ouvrir ses bras, dans lesquels Harry plongea et se blottit, "C'est si bon de te voir Harry."

"Toi aussi, Rémus. Tu m'as manqué."

"Tu m'as manqué aussi."déclara t-il en le serrant plus près, "Est-ce que ça a été ?"

"Ça a très bien été. Merveilleux. Mieux que merveilleux… En-"

Rémus eut un petit rire, "J'ai compris le message." Harry sourit et se blottit davantage contre lui.

"J'imagine que tu es vraiment…"

"… heureux de le voir ?" Dirent Fred et George à l'unisson en lui envoyant des sourires identiques.

"Hein ?" Harry fit une pause et réalisa qu'il ronronnait. Il se détacha de Rémus en rougissant, "Désolé." Murmura t-il tandis que tous riaient, "Depuis que je suis devenu un chat, je suis sensible au touché de tout le monde. Je pensais que ça partirai, mais… Je crois que ça va rester. Ça a fait une sorte de mélange avec ma personnalité."

"Ça explique…"

"… beaucoup." Ajoutèrent les jumeaux en chœurs tout en ébouriffant chacun une oreille, faisant siffler Harry face à cette cruauté.

"Eeeee ! Harry !" s'exclama Hermione en sautant de la dernière marche de l'escalier pour le serrer étroitement.

"Salut Hermione," Réussi à sortir Harry.

"Hé, laisse-le respirer," déclara Ron derrière elle, "Comment tu vas mon vieux ?"

"Je vais bien. Juste occupé."

"Où est…?" demanda Hermione sans attendre.

Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda derrière lui, "Oh, vi-" Il jeta un coup d'œil tout autour, avant de retourner à l'extérieur et d'attraper un des bras de Tom, dissimulé derrière la porte, pour le conduire à l'intérieur de la maison.

Chaque personne dans la pièce se raidit à vue d'œil, tandis que Tom franchissait le seuil de la maison Weasley, alors que quelques mains atteignaient inconsciemment leur baguette.

"Tout le monde, voici Tom," déclara Harry. "Tom…" il fit un geste autour de lui, "voici tout le monde."

Silence.

Harry regarda autour de lui, attendant que quelqu'un dise quelque chose. Il jeta en retour un regard à Tom, qui était statufié sur place, et lui enfonça son coude dans l'estomac pour le faire parler.

Tom grogna à l'impact, puis se racla la gorge: "C'est… Ravi de vous rencontrer," murmura t-il.

Dans un coin, Maugrey renifla doucement tandis qu'il fixait les moindres mouvements de Tom. Il ne faisait pas du tout confiance à cet homme. Seigneur des Ténèbres une fois, Seigneur des Ténèbres à jamais. Il suffisait juste d'attendre le faux pas, et alors il pourrait le descendre.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent l'un l'autre en silence. "Ravie de vous revoir Tom," dit Hermione en avançant d'un pas.

Tom tourna la tête vers la jeune fille, et chacun attendit de voir la façon dont il allait lui répondre. "Hermione. C'est bon de vous voir."

"J'ai terminé la lecture de tous les livres que vous m'avez prêté." Lâcha t-elle, les yeux pétillants tant qu'ils en paraissaient presque fou. Elle mourrait d'envie de parler à quelqu'un susceptible de l'écouter au sujet de toutes les choses qu'elle avait lu. Ron, qui avait été près d'elle, s'était révélé inutile pour tout ce qui concernait la connaissance, et Harry ne se trouvant pas là, elle n'avait eu aucun déversoir.

Tom arqua un sourcil, "Vous les avez lu ? Et qu'en avez-vous pensé ?"

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à parler, alors que Ron et Harry pataugeaient pour trouver quelque chose à dire avant que les deux ne puissent plus s'arrêter.

"Qu…qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le panier Harry ?" Demanda Ron afin d'attirer l'attention d'Hermione et des autres.

Crise évitée.

Harry regarda le panier entre ses mains et sourit, avant de se retourner vers Tom dont les yeux brillaient de fierté. Il mit le panier sur la table et tira la couverture qui le recouvrait. "Tout le monde. Je voudrais que vous disiez bonjour à…" il sortit deux chatons noirs et les posa au centre de la table, "Raja et Félix."

"Awwww !" Tous roucoulaient (sauf Maugrey bien sûr), tandis que les jumeaux regardaient les étrangers autour d'eux, en se blottissant l'un contre l'autre.

"Ne soyez pas timide." Dit Harry en les poussant légèrement vers l'avant.

"Ils sont si mignons !" s'exclama Hermione en s'asseyant à la table pour mieux les contempler et gratter l'oreille d'un des chatons.

"Lequel est lequel ?" demanda Ron en abaissant son regard au niveau de celui des petits.

"Hermione caresse Félix. Il a les yeux bleus-verts, et ceux de Raja sont verts-bleus."

"Ils sont adorables, Harry." Roucoula Mme Weasley. "Puis-je ?"

Le jeune homme acquiesça, "Bien sûr."

Molly rayonna et ramassa Raja pour la bercer dans ses bras et lui gratter les oreilles, "Quelle petite chose précieuse tu es." Chantonna t-elle. De peur, la petite cligna des yeux face à l'étrangère, mais le grattage d'oreilles était son point faible.

"Alors ils sont jumeaux ?" voulut savoir Tonks.

"Ouai. Identique."

"Oooh. Comme c'est amusant." Déclara Georges avec un sourire narquois.

"Ne vous faites aucune d'idée. Je ne veux pas que vous corrompiez mes chatons." Menaça Harry.

"Qui, nous ?" haleta Georges.

"Nous n'oserions pas." Dit Fred.

"Ouai, c'est vrai." Déclara Ron, catégorique.

"Alors, quel âge ont-ils ?" demanda Hermione.

"Cinq mois."

"Ils sont si espiègle." Indiqua Fleur alors que Félix poursuivait un morceau de ficelle autour de la table.

"Oui ils le sont, et ils entrent aussi dans n'importe quoi."

"Cela a l'air d'être en connaissance de cause." Déclara Mme Weasley en posant Raja sur la table et en regardant son jumeau qui lui souriait innocemment.

"Lequel est-ce qui est resté coincer dans une canalisation ?" Demanda Hermione.

Harry ramassa Félix et l'embrassa sur la tête, "Ça doit être celui-ci."

"Coincé dans une quoi ?" haleta Mme Weasley.

"J'avais l'habitude de les laisser venir avec moi quand je me lavais le matin. Il y a une baignoire assez grande dans le sol là-bas, et un jour Félix a glissé et est tombé à l'intérieur, se coinçant dans la canalisation. Dieu merci, il n'y avait pas d'eau dedans. Cette frayeur nous a mit hors de nous cependant." Dit Harry en regardant Tom qui hocha la tête.

"A t-il été blessé ?" Demanda Molly.

"Non, juste une petite frayeur. Il était de retour sur ses pieds. Mais maintenant, il y a un couvercle sur le tuyau d'écoulement et je ne les laisse plus dans la salle de bain, excepté pour les bains."

"Dieu merci, ils allaient bien." Murmura Hermione.

Harry acquiesça et embrassa à nouveau Félix sur la tête, qui répondit par ses propres baisers. Il sourit et lui gratta les oreilles, avant de le remettre sur la table avec sa sœur. "Maintenant celle-ci," dit-il en pointant Raja, "Nous devons garder un œil sur elle. Elle grimpe sur tout."

"Ne connaît pas de limites." Murmura Tom.

"Exactement."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Ron.

"Elle saute sur tout, peu importe la hauteur. J'ai peur qu'elle ne se blesse, même si c'est un chat." Répondit Harry alors qu'Hermione tirait le chaton loin du bord.

"Est-ce qu'ils sont nés comme ça ?"demanda Tonks tout en caressant Raja qui appréciait l'attention.

"Non," Dit Harry en prenant un siège à la table et en tirant Tom pour qu'il s'asseye à côté de lui, "Ils étaient tous deux humains quand ils sont nés, enfin presque, ils avaient des oreilles et une queue, mais… je ne sais pas vraiment comment ils se sont transformés en chatons."

"Vont-ils se retransformer ?" questionna Kingsley.

"Oui, éventuellement. Espérons avant le mariage."

"Oh !" s'exclama Hermione: "Nous avons tant à parler à ce propos."

"Je m'en doutais."

"Laisses-moi aller prendre mes affaires." Dit-elle avant de sauter et de courir dans les escaliers pour aller chercher son sac.

Alors qu'elle avait disparut, Harry dévoila sa bague de fiançailles et expliqua en détails, en exagérant peut-être un peu, ce qui lui était arrivé, comment il est tombé amoureux de Tom, sa grossesse et enfin la naissance des jumeaux. La plupart du temps, chacun restait calme au cours des explications, même Hermione lorsqu'elle fut revenue; chaque fois, à un moment ou l'autre, quelqu'un posait une question à laquelle il répondait.

Finalement, la discussion dévia vers d'autres sujets, et Harry se tourna vers Hermione pour parler des détails du mariage avec Molly, Tonks et Ginny. Ne voulant pas entendre parler de préparatifs, l'Ordre les laissa, certains seulement restèrent à parler, à savoir ceux que Harry connaissait: Kingsley, Tonks, Mondingus et Maugrey pour n'en nommer que quelques uns.

Tom ne dit pas grand chose, écoutant principalement, car après tout, que dire à un groupe de personnes que vous avez essayé de tuer à de nombreuses reprises ? Personne ne lui parlait non plus pour les mêmes raisons.

Finalement, Molly eut le courage de dire quelque chose, "Euh… Tom ? Voulez-vous du thé ?"

Tom leva les yeux des jumeaux, qu'il était en train de caresser, et eut soudainement l'impression d'être mit sur la sellette. Tout le monde le regardait, "Oui, merci." Réussi t-il à répondre.

Et juste comme ça, ce fut comme s'il avait été accepté dans ce cocon où tous étaient détendus autour de lui.

Harry sourit et le regarda: "Je t'avais dit que tout ce passerait bien."

Tom hocha la tête et regarda Bill qui tentait d'engager la conversation.

"Alors… Tom. Comment est-ce que vous trouvez la paternité ?"

xxx

Hermione et Harry parlèrent de tout ce à quoi ils purent penser pour le mariage et réussirent même à trouver quelques détails. Principalement l'emplacement et les couleurs, les fleurs, avec toute une variété d'autre chose qu'ils avaient à peine abordé. À présent, ils travaillaient sur la liste des invités.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient en essayant de comprendre les choses, Tom réussit à s'habituer à la maison et aux autres. Il constata qu'il était assez facile de parler avec les deux aînés Weasley, Bill et Charlie. Ils possédaient tous deux des emplois fascinants.

Rémus regardait tout cela. Il regardait comment l'homme, qui fut le plus redouté du monde sorcier, riait, parlait et plaisantait avec tout le monde, et qui de temps en temps jetait un coup d'œil affectueux vers Harry et sans une once de violence. C'était vraiment comme s'il était une personne différente.

Au moment où Bill et Charlie furent distraits par leur mère, Rémus se leva et s'avança, "Tom. Puis-je vous parler ?"

Tom leva curieusement les yeux vers l'homme, puis regarda Harry qui était suffisamment distrait, et hocha la tête. Il se leva et suivit Rémus à l'extérieur, dans la chaleur du soleil.

"Vous souhaitiez me parler ?" demanda Tom lorsqu'ils furent assez loin de la maison.

"Oui…" déclara Rémus en croisant les bras et en regardant pensivement le brun. "Quelles sont vos intentions envers Harry ?"

"Intentions ?" demanda Tom, surpris.

"Oui. Tout les autres ont peut-être été éblouis, mais j'ai encore du mal à croire que vous avez tout abandonner simplement par l'amour."

Tom soupira: "Je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais c'est vrai. J'en ais terminé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Rémus ne dit rien.

Tom se retourna et fit quelques pas afin de mettre des mots sur ses pensées, avant de revenir, "Dumbledore m'a dit une fois que je n'avais jamais pu comprendre l'amour parce que je refusais d'y croire. Et, bien que je déteste l'admettre, il avait raison. Je ne voulais pas y croire parce que je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Mais quand j'ai rencontré Harry, je veux dire vraiment rencontré, il m'a fait comprendre. Il m'a fait me sentir vivant, m'a fait _ressentir_ à nouveau. Est-ce que ça a un sens ?"

Rémus acquiesça avec un petit sourire: "Ça ressemble bien à Harry." Le sourire disparut pour laisser place à un froncement de sourcils, "Vous devez comprendre. Je ne veux plus que Harry soit blessé. Il a déjà tant perdu. "Et si vous alliez-"

"Ça n'arrivera pas." L'interrompit fermement Tom, "Je ne blesserais plus Harry. Mais je ne peux pas changer le passé."

"Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas, c'est pourquoi je cherche un avenir sûr pour lui."

"Moi aussi. Avec nos chatons," Tom grimaça au terme, "Je veux dire les enfants," Il secoua la tête avec un sourire, "Je veux juste qu'ils soient heureux."

"Moi aussi." Rémus ajouta, "Mais vraiment, vous entre tous."

"Je n'y crois toujours pas entièrement moi-même. Parfois, je me réveille et pense que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve, mais il est là, près de moi, chaque jour, chaque instant. Même après tout ce que je lui ais fait, Harry est à mes côtés. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis complet. Heureux."

"Je sais. Je peux le voir. Mais une partie de moi se bat toujours pour ne pas vous croire. Je veux dire, tout le monde, spécialement Harry, ne peut pas simplement oublier tout ce que vous avez fait."

Tom hocha la tête, "Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Mais c'est comme un accord tacite entre nous. Ce qui est arrivé dans le passé, les batailles dans le passé, nous n'en parlons pas."

"Pas du tout ?"

"Non. J'ai essayé une fois, mais Harry a refusé d'en parler. Il ne veut pas déterrer les vieux démons," Tom sourit un peu, "Il a dit que « Voldemort a fait tout ça, pas toi. »"

"Harry a dit ça ?" demanda doucement Rémus.

"Oui."

"Ne ressentez-vous pas du tout de pitié pour ce que vous avez fait ?"

Tom passa une main dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux: "C'est compliqué. Non, je ne me sens pas désolé pour tous ces gens que j'ai blessé et tué, y compris les parents de Harry car, autrefois, c'est ce que je faisais. Tout cela faisait parti de mes idéaux et de mes plans pour prendre le monde des sorciers. J'avais l'intention de le faire et je m'en fichais. Suis-je désolé maintenant, d'avoir fait Harry se sentir seul et misérable ? Qu'il n'en ait personne à remercier à par moi ? Oui."

Rémus regarda ailleurs, incertain de ce qu'il devait ressentir face à la confession de l'autre homme.

"Regardez," dit Tom en attirant l'attention de Rémus et en le regardant dans les yeux: "Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais j'aime Harry. Il est ma vie maintenant. La seule chose que j'ai toujours voulu et que j'ai effectivement obtenu."

Rémus hocha la tête, voyant la vérité derrière les mots, "Je ne veux pas que subitement, vous redeveniez ce que vous étiez."

"Je ne le ferais pas. Je suis sûr de cela. J'ai renoncé à cette vie pour celle dont je n'avais jamais rêvé," soupira Tom en regardant au loin, "Je sais qu'il faudra du temps pour s'habituer à ce que je sois aux alentours, et je suis prêt pour ça. Je peux voir que je ne passerais pas de si tôt au travers d'Alastor Maugrey."

Rémus sourit, "Vous avez remarqué ?"

"Comment l'aurais-je manqué ? Il n'a pas loupé un seul de mes mouvements depuis que je suis ici. Tout comme à l'instant présent."

Rémus regarda vers la maison, surprit, "Il nous regarde ?"

"Oui. Il s'assure que je ne vous met pas en pièces. Ou vice-versa."

Rémus ne put s'empêcher de sourire, "Vraiment ? Je ne pense pas que vous ayez peur de quelque chose."

"Oh, ce n'est pas le cas. C'est juste que…" Il fit un cercle avec son doigt pour couvrir son œil.

"Ah, je comprend. Je suppose que c'est un peu effrayant au premier abord. Mais vous vous y habituerez."

Tom hocha la tête, "Toutes ces nouvelles choses sont un sentiment étrange."

"Quelles genres de choses ?" questionna Rémus avec curiosité.

"Tout. Bonheur, joie, excitation, amour, peur… J'avais oublié qu'ils étaient là. Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai enfermé toutes ces émotions, mais Harry les a libéré à nouveau."

Rémus resta silencieux durant une minute, "Vous l'aimez vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

"Tom !"

Ledit Tom se retourna vers la maison et vit que Harry avait finalement réalisé son absence. Il leva une main pour lui faire signe, avant que Harry n'arrive en courant, sa queue traînant dans le vent derrière lui.

Tom sourit à la vue et regarda Rémus qui fixait lui aussi l'approche du jeune homme, "Je l'aime."

Rémus se contenta de sourire, satisfait de cette réponse.

"Hé," dit Harry en ralentissant dès qu'il fut suffisamment proche pour les entendre, "De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ?"

"Pas grand chose. Juste une discussion avec ton futur mari. Pour poser quelques questions."

"Et ?"

Rémus lui ébouriffa légèrement les oreilles, "Et j'ai eu mes réponses. Je repars en premier."

"D'accord. Nous serons là." Dit Harry en le regardant partir, avant de se tourner vers Tom, inquiet, "Tout va bien ?"

Tom sourit et l'attira dans ses bras, "Oui." Dit-il en l'embrassant profondément, "Tout va très bien."


	6. Chapitre 6

Noël fut une aventure excitante, bien que fatigante. C'était le premier Noël des jumeaux, et Harry avait voulu que tout soit parfait. Il s'était assuré d'avoir obtenu le plus grand arbre possible et avait aider Tom à accrocher les lumières et décorations, tout à la main, et ce au grand dam de l'homme. Les chaussettes furent accroché à la cheminée, le gui fut suspendu au-dessus de la porte, des barrières furent mises en place sur la porte de devant, et des guirlandes furent enroulées autour de la rambarde de l'escalier. Harry savait qu'il était allé un peu trop loin, mais il s'en fichait, de même que Tom. Tout devait être parfait.

Tous les efforts de Harry furent récompensés. La maison était belle et illuminée, comparé à ce qu'elle fut avant le passage du jeune homme. Ce qui avait été une maison sombre et triste était maintenant un foyer chaleureux et aimant. Les jumeaux étaient trop jeune pour apprécier pleinement ou pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait, ils savaient seulement qu'ils étaient, pour une fois, autorisés à faire des bêtises.

Et quel désordre ils ne firent pas.

Le matin de Noël, Harry réveilla les jumeaux et leur mit autour du cou de petits collier verts et rouge comportant chacun une clochette, avant de descendre en bas des escaliers où Tom attendait tout en triturant l'appareil photo. Ils s'installèrent alors près de leur arbre et ouvrirent leurs cadeaux pour la toute première fois en famille. Dès que les jumeaux comprirent ce qui se passait, ils attaquèrent la papier festif avec vigueur, le déchirant en lambeaux à l'aide de leurs petites pattes.

Ils ne firent même pas attention à ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du papier, trop content de jouer avec. Aussi, les jouets et les vêtements de bébés (pour quand ils reviendraient à la normale) et les autres choses que Tom et Harry leurs avaient acheté retournèrent donc sous l'arbre pour une date ultérieure.

Puis le moment arriva pour Tom et Harry de s'échanger leurs cadeaux.

"Voilà. C'est pour toi." Dit Tom en tirant une boîte rectangulaire.

Harry rit tendrement et secoua la tête, "Tu m'as déjà donné deux beaux petits anges, nous allons nous marier, la guerre est finie… Qu'est-il possible que tu puisses me donner ?"

"Et bien, quand tu le vois de cette façon, c'est vrai que ça semble vraiment insignifiant," dit Tom en reprenant la boîte.

"Hé !"

Tom se mit à rire et lui redonna le paquet enveloppé. À l'intérieur se trouvait un sublime pendentif en diamant en forme de 'H'.

"Oh Tom. C'est magnifique."

"Je suis heureux que tu l'aimes." Il ajouta "J'ai pensé à en faire un pour les jumeaux, mais…"

"Ils ne se sont pas encore retransformés." Fini Harry.

"Oui, mais aussi… regardes ce qu'ils ont fait au papier."

Harry contempla les lambeaux des papiers d'emballage, "Oh."

"Exactement."

Harry rit, " Mets-le moi," dit-il en lui remettant la boîte. "Nous devrons nettoyer." Commenta-t-il tandis que Tom lui accrochait le collier autour du cou.

"Oui. J'ai dit à tout le monde de venir pour cinq heures."

Harry regarda l'horloge sur le mur, "Aïe ! Il est déjà midi ! Il y a tant à faire !"

Harry se leva et tira Tom avant de commencer à nettoyer les dégâts que les jumeaux avaient fait.

Cela prit un moment, avec en plus une petite frayeur alors qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à retrouver Raja, celle-ci se trouvant en réalité sous l'arbre, s'élançant dans des tentatives courageuses pour frapper une décoration. Au final, le sol fut impeccable. Toutefois, ils avaient encore beaucoup à faire.

Cinq heures plus tard, tout était terminé. Le dîner était presque prêt, avec les odeurs d'un excellent repas à venir, et la table était mise. Les jumeaux avaient été lavé dans un bain chaud et portait leur collier rouge et vert. Harry et Tom étaient également fraîchement nettoyés et bien habillés. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il restait à faire était d'attendre leurs invités.

xxx

Lorsque Lucius et Narcissa arrivèrent, ils furent agréablement surprit de découvrir toute la maison décorée. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à voir la demeure si lumineuse. Rodulphus et Rabastan firent même une scène en faisant semblant de fondre tandis qu'ils s'approchaient, trébuchant l'un contre l'autre.

"Oh, ignorez-les Harry," dit Narcissa, mécontente envers les frères, "Je pense que tout est merveilleux."

"Merci. Mais je crois que je suis allé un peu trop loin." Avoua timidement Harry en regardant tout autour.

"Balivernes ! Il s'agit du premier Noël de vos enfants. Vous en avez tous les droits. Je me souviens du premier Noël de Draco. J'ai dépensé avec frénésie rien que pour ses cadeaux. Lucius était un peu irrité à mon encontre."

Harry rit: "Je l'ai fait aussi. Mais Tom s'en fichait. Il était vraiment excité aussi. Le seul truc, c'est qu'ils sont encore trop petits pour utiliser tout ce que j'ai acheté."

"Mais ils vont bientôt se retransformés, non ?"

"Je l'espère."

"Une fois qu'ils seront prêt, je suppose." Dit-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule, avant d'aller rejoindre son époux.

Harry acquiesça et se tourna vers la personne qui traînait dans le fond. "Salut, Draco," ronronna-t-il tout en marchant vers lui.

Draco se raidit, "P-Potter," réussit-il à sortir, ses yeux oscillant vers l'endroit où se trouvait Tom, ce dernier les regardant du coin de l'œil.

Harry gloussa sombrement, "C'est bon de te revoir, après tout ce temps. J'ai sûrement dû te manquer ?"

"Pas vraiment," marmonna Draco en tentant de paraître plus courageux qu'il ne l'était vraiment. _Pourquoi j'ai dû venir ici ? _Pensait-il.

De nouveau, Harry se mit à rire avant de se jeter sur lui et de l'épingler contre le mur.

Les autres présents dans la salle se retournèrent au bruit, et restèrent bouche bée face à ce qu'ils voyaient. Lucius avait l'air un peu inquiet pour son fils, mais savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas intervenir, tandis que Narcissa regardait Tom pour qu'il fasse cesser Harry, mais l'homme ne faisait que contempler avec amusement.

"Tu sais que tu as vraiment fait de ma vie un enfer, espèce de petit morveux !" lui siffla Harry, profitant de la peur présente dans les yeux de Draco, "Marcher dans l'école en pensant que tu es meilleur que les autres juste parce que ton père a de l'argent et des amis hauts placé. Tu as vraiment besoin d'arrêter de te regarder le nombril, parce que tu n'es pas le centre du monde. Tu es juste un petit snobinard d'enfant gâté. Tu as toujours tout fait pour tout avoir. Tu ne sais rien faire par toi-même."

"Ne parlons même pas de ce que tu m'as fait. Toujours à te moquer et à tout gâcher pour m'humilier. Je devrais vraiment t'arracher les yeux," poursuivit Harry en sortant ses griffes en direction du visage du blond. Mais à ce moment-là, le regard de Harry s'adoucit, il rétracta ses griffes, et fit quelque chose de surprenant. Il l'embrassa.

Tout le monde dans la salle, à l'exception de Tom, se raidis d'incrédulité tandis que Harry étreignait son pire ennemi, sans voix.

"Mais si tu n'avais pas fait toutes ces choses et fait foirer ma potion, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Tom," chuchota-t-il en revenant en arrière, "et pour ça je te remercie… juste cette fois." Dit-il avec un sourire.

Draco hocha bêtement la tête tout en restant immobile, de peur que le brun ne change d'avis au sujet de lui arracher les yeux, alors que ce dernier s'éloignait. Ses griffes avaient l'air tranchantes !

Tom rompit le silence par un ricanement, puis glissa un bras autour de la taille de Harry, "Fini ?"

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et déclara doucement, "Oui. J'ai toujours voulus dire ça…" Il regarda dans le vide pendant une minute, avant de sourire vivement, "Qui a faim ?"

xxx

Le reste de la nuit, Draco resta aussi loin qu'il put de Harry. Le provoquer durant toutes ces années lui étaient finalement retomber dessus. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur, même debout face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Inutile de dire qu'il avait retenu la leçon.

Après, tous furent de bonne humeur et rassasiés. Ils s'assirent plus loin et parlèrent durant des heures de différentes choses. En riant, plaisantant, et en regardant vers l'avenir.

Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, ni de se sentir reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il avait. De beaux petits chatons, un futur mari, des amis…

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?" lui chuchota Tom tandis que la conversation continuait sans lui.

Harry secoua la tête et caressa la tête du chaton endormi sur ses genoux. "Rien. Juste… tout." Tom souleva un sourcil interrogatif. Harry regarda simplement les autres, puis baissa les yeux sur Raja et Félix sur ses genoux avant de reporter son attention sur Tom et de hausser les épaules.

Tom sourit et embrassa le front du plus jeune.

"Joyeux Noël."

* * *

><p><strong>Note de la traductrice: Voilà, voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre de clos. Bon, je sais que Noël est déjà passé, mais vous avez qu'à considérer qu'il s'agit d'un cadeau en retard ^^<strong>


	7. Chapitre 7

**Caro06**: merci pour la review ^^

* * *

><p>Les premiers jours de la nouvelle année se déroulèrent sans incidents. Ils avaient fêté le Nouvel An avec les Malfoy, Ray, Albert, et avec les frères Lestrange s'épuisant à draguer leurs femmes. Ils avaient passé une soirée merveilleuse, avec un dîner remarquable, et un petit moment danse. Les jumeaux furent très tôt fatigués, et après qu'ils eurent été mis au lit, les adultes commencèrent vraiment à faire la fête. Assurément, ils le payèrent le lendemain matin.<p>

Les jours qui suivirent furent utilisés pour le nettoyage de toutes les décorations présente dans la maison, ainsi que celui de la salle de bal pour la future réception de mariage. Il y avait beaucoup de travail à faire, mais pour le moment ils laissaient le nettoyage aux elfes de maison, tandis que Harry et Tom exécutaient la prochaine tâche de la liste que Hermione avait fixé pour eux. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient reçu en premier lieu, ils en avaient été un peu agacé. Hermione avait prévu tout ce qu'ils devaient faire pour le jour J, juste au moment où ils s'étaient décidé. Mais à présent, ils se sentaient reconnaissant pour cette liste. Elle les gardait sur le chemin à suivre.

La date du mariage avait été fixé au vingt-deux avril, à dix heures. La réception débuterai à midi, et ce jusqu'à ce que… et bien, jusqu'à ce que chacun s'en aille. Avant Noël, ils avaient choisi les invitations, et la liste des invités avait été établi et envoyé à Hermione pour qu'elle puisse en prendre note **(1)**. Tom avait rencontré un employé du Ministère pour fixer la date du mariage, de sorte que c'était à présent chose faite. Maintenant, la prochaine étape de la liste était ce que Harry attendait avec impatience: le test des gâteaux.

"Aller mes chatons, dans votre panier," Harry guida ses enfants qui sautillaient d'enthousiasme à l'idée de sortir.

"Harry, amour, tu as oublié quelque chose."

Harry se retourna au son de la voix de Tom et aperçu ce qu'il tenait. "Hé hé. J'avais oublié," dit-il timidement en tendant la main.

"Je peux voir ça," dit Tom en plaçant la petite bouteille dans sa main, "Est-ce que tu ne veux pas tomber à nouveau enceint ?"

"Si," affirma Harry en toute sincérité.

Tom sourit et gratta ses oreilles, "En ce moment ?"

"… Non…" dit-il pudiquement en se balançant d'un côté à l'autre.

L'homme rigola et déposa un baiser sur son front: "Alors prends ta potion."

"D'accord." Acquiesça Harry en avalant la potion bleue, tandis que Tom plaçait les chatons dans leur panier. "Mmm myrtille." Déclara-t-il en faisant claquer ses lèvres. "Nous reviendrons plus tard Ray," dit-il en lui tendant la bouteille vide, "Maintient le fort pendant notre absence."

"Je le ferai." Déclara Ray avec un sourire.

"Tout est là ?" demanda Tom en aidant Harry à mettre sa veste.

"Ouai," fit-il en ramassant le panier des jumeaux.

"Alors allons-y."

xxx

"Tiens, essayes celui-ci."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Chocolat fourré à la banane," répondit Harry en tendant la fourchette. "Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

"C'est bon."

Harry soupira, "C'est ce que tu as dit pour les quatre derniers."

"Et bien, qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Ils sont tous délicieux."

"C'est vrai," admit Harry en regardant tous les morceaux de gâteaux qui avaient été disposé pour eux. "Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur."

"Prenez votre temps. Il y a l'embarra du choix." Dit Melinda, la boulangère.

"C'est bien le problème," commenta Tom, sélectionnant une autre assiette, "Quel est celui là ?"

"Marbré aux cerises."

"Comment est-il ?" demanda Harry tandis que Tom mâchait.

Il haussa les épaules et offrit un morceau avec sa fourchette à Harry.

Harry mâcha pensivement, "J'aime la partie du gâteau. Les cerises…"

"Pas tellement," fini Tom.

"Ouai."

"Pas de problème, pas de problème," Melinda ajouta: "Donc pas de cerises."

"Non." Confirma Tom.

"D'accord," dit-elle en enlevant quelques assiettes de la table pour les mettre sur le comptoir.

"Quel est le prochain gâteau ?" demanda Harry.

"Marbré. Voulez-vous essayer ceux là ?"

"Oui."

"Très bien," ajouta-t-elle en désignant quelques uns, "Il s'agit pour tous de gâteaux marbré. Il y a à la banane, crème, fraise, et crème au beurre."

"Que dirais-tu de crème au beurre ?" demanda Tom en ramassant l'assiette pour prendre une bouchée, "C'est bon."

"Ah oui ? Que dirais-tu de celui-ci. Fraise."

Tom sourit, "Toi et tes fraises."

Harry lui sourit en retour et prit une bouchée. Le regard du plus jeune se fit alors pure extase.

"Bon ?" interrogea Tom en riant.

Harry acquiesça avec empressement et lui offrit l'assiette. Tom prit une bouchée, et hocha de la tête son accord, "Il est bon."

"Je suppose que nous avons un gagnant," déclara Melinda avec un sourire.

"Oui. Je pense que oui."

"Ok, alors c'est le marbré à la fraise. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il reste est le design."

Il s'avéra que trouver le bon design était encore plus difficile que trouver le bon arôme.

"Pouah. Pourquoi il y en a autant ?" demanda Harry en tournant une autre page d'un gros livre qui ne contenait que des conceptions de gâteaux.

"Je n'en ais aucune idée. Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait d'un gâteau pourpre ?" demanda Tom en regarda un design sur l'une des pages.

"Je ne sais pas. Ils aiment le pourpre ?"

"Chaque couple a ses propres goûts. Alors, y a-t-il une couleur spécifique que vous recherchez ?" demanda Melinda.

"Hum, oui effectivement. Vraiment simple. Rouge et blanc." Dit Harry.

"Très bien, alors," articula Melinda tout en commençant à feuilleter le livre pour marquer les gâteaux rouge et blanc.

"Tout ça ? Sérieusement ?" interrogea Harry avec admiration lorsqu'elle eu fini.

"Oui. Rouge et blanc sont des couleurs très populaires."

"C'est vrai." Admit Tom.

"Ce sont de jolies couleurs." Ajouta Harry.

"Et bien nous allons commencer alors." Sourit Melinda.

Il fallu finalement deux heures pour décider d'un design qui leur plaisait. Il y en avait tellement, même avec les couleurs sélectionnées dans le livre. Ils finirent par commander un gâteau à quatre couches, où la couche inférieure était plus grande que les autres qui devenaient plus petites à mesure que le gâteau s'élevait. Il s'agissait d'un marbré fourré à la fraise, accompagné d'un glaçage blanc et de fleurs rouges décorant les côtés. Il était vraiment beau, et ils ne pouvaient pas attendre pour le voir en vrai.

Ce fut une bonne chose que cela ce termine, car les jumeaux commençaient à devenir grincheux à force de rester enfermés dans le panier. Ils avaient été diverti un moment avec quelques uns de leurs jouets, mais en avaient eu assez. À présent, ils miaulaient pour qu'on les fasse sortir.

"Patience chatons, nous avons presque terminé," leur dit Harry en ramassant le panier.

"Très bien, donc le paiement se fera le jour de la livraison qui sera le…" Melinda regarda ses papiers, "le vingt-deux avril à midi, c'est exact ?"

"Oui." Confirma Tom.

"Et où doit-il être livré ?"

"À cette adresse," déclara Tom en lui remettant un morceau de papier, "Si vous pouviez la montrer à la personne qui livrera le gâteau, ce ferait formidable."

Melinda eu l'air quelque peu perplexe au début, mais regarda ensuite Harry et se souvint de qui il était, "Oh ! Je vois, oui je peux faire ça."

"Je vous remercie."

"Quand allez-vous commencer la cuisson ?" demanda avec curiosité Harry.

"Habituellement, nous le cuisons quelques jours avant qu'il ne soit livré, de façon à ce qu'il soit frais."

"C'est une longue période d'attente."

"Votre commande s'affichera dans notre base de données quand viendra le temps de commencer la cuisson." Rassura Melinda en utilisant sa baguette pour placer la commande dans un fichier pourvu à cet effet.

"Oh, c'est cool," dit Harry, "Et-"

"Merci de votre temps." Le coupa Tom tout en le guidant vers la porte avant qu'il ne puisse s'emballer.

"Je vous remercie. Et félicitation pour vos fiançailles."

Ils lui dirent au revoir et transplanèrent jusqu'à chez eux.

xxx

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison, Harry laissa les jumeaux quitter le panier en courant tout de suite, heureux d'être libre.

Tom eut un petit rire en les voyant se courser, "Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps pour sortir."

"Sans blague." Soupira Harry.

"Bien, j'ai quelques petites choses à faire. Je serais dans mon bureau si tu as besoin de moi." Dit Tom en lui baisant le front.

"D'accord. Allons nous amuser," dit Harry en prenant sa forme animagus, avant de se lancer à la poursuite de ses chatons.

Harry passa le reste de l'après-midi à jouer avec les jumeaux. Courir après eux et jouer à cache-cache. À présent, il tentait de les retrouver pour la sieste, chose qui se révélait la plus difficile.

Ils se cachaient ensemble derrière le canapé, et avaient l'air, apparemment, de communiquer l'un avec l'autre. Harry se mit ventre à terre et tenta d'écouter ce qu'ils planifiaient, de l'autre côté du divan, mais ne perçut que du charabia. Même s'ils étaient tous des chats, il ne pouvait les comprendre. Ils étaient chatons, des bébés dont le langage n'était pas encore pleinement développé, mais il était évident qu'ils se comprenaient l'un l'autre.

Harry parvenait seulement à attraper un mot ou deux en vol, mais l'ensemble était encore confus. Il capta uniquement les mots 'maman' et 'courir', mais cela lui suffit pour comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient. Harry rampa et regarda sur le côté pour les avoir dans sa ligne de mire, puis sauta.

Ils le virent alors qu'il arrivait de l'angle, et se séparèrent dans des directions opposées. Toutefois, Harry s'était préparé à cela. Il esquiva sur la gauche et coinça l'un d'eux en-dessous de lui et regarda là où l'autre allait. Il contempla Félix, qui se tortillait sous lui, _Maintenant Félix, il est temps de la sieste. _Dit-il en le soulevant.

Félix miaula lamentablement tandis qu'il était porté dans les escaliers. Harry pouvait imaginer ce qu'il disait, et répondit en retour, _Je sais que tu es fatigué, alors ne dis pas que tu ne l'es pas. Tu as couru toute la journée. De plus, tu bailles, _Harry avait bien évidemment raison dans sa façon de penser, car Félix se tut.

Harry arriva dans la chambre des jumeaux et plaça Félix dans le panier, avant de redescendre les escaliers pour chercher sa sœur. Il regarda autour de la cuisine ainsi que toutes les pièces principales de l'étage inférieur sans la trouver. Il s'assit une minute pour réfléchir. _Où pourrait-elle être allée ? Ça doit être ici car elle ne peut pas encore monter l'escalier. Elle n'est pas ici, ni dans le salon ou la salle à manger… _il se leva et quitta la cuisine pour retourner dans le salon regarder de nouveau, puis entra dans le hall. _Peut-être qu'elle est descendu ici. Raja ! Chérie vient voir maman ! Il est l'heure de la sieste !_

Harry se promena dans le couloir sombre et regarda tout autour. Ici, les portes étaient fermées afin que les petits ne puissent pas y pénétrer, donc Raja ne pouvait se trouver dans l'une de ces pièces. _Où est-elle ?… Ha !_ s'écria-t-il en repérant le chaton noir traînant derrière une plante en pot, plus loin dans le couloir, _Je t'aie trouvé ! _

Raja regarda derrière elle et vit sa mère l'a rattraper, _Non ! Pas de sieste ! _Pleura-t-elle en se retrouvant coincée contre une porte partiellement ouverte dans l'espoir de trouver une cachette.

Tom leva les yeux de son travail en entendant la porte s'ouvrire, sans personne de présent. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et conclut qu'il ne s'agissait que du vent s'engouffrant par la fenêtre, et décida de l'ignorer. Une minute plus tard, il sursauta, surprit de sentir quelque chose bondir sur sa jambe, grimaçant alors que quelque chose de pointu se faisait sentir à travers son pantalon.

Il recula son siège et contempla les yeux verts-bleus d'un de ses chatons. Raja miaula à son encontre et tenta de sauter jusqu'à lui, malheureusement trop petite pour y parvenir. Elle semblait le supplier, mais pourquoi, ça il ne savait pas.

Tom eu sa réponse lorsqu'un grand chat noir aux yeux verts entra et regarda tout autour. Repérant son chaton capricieux, Harry se dirigea vers elle. Les oreilles de la petite s'aplatirent lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle ne recevrait pas d'aide de son père, et tenta d'esquiver sa mère.

Harry siffla dans la direction du chaton, qui se gela et se recroquevilla sur place tandis que Harry approchait. Elle essaya de lui faire ses yeux de chat, mais Harry l'ignora et l'a ramassa par la peau du cou à l'aide de ses dents. Elle commença à se tortiller pour se dégager, mais sa mère grogna en guise de mise en garde, et la petite se fit alors docile.

Le rire de Tom suivit Harry tandis qu'il emmenait son chaton.

Harry gravit les escaliers avec prudence en ignorant les implorations de sa fille, lui disant la même chose que ce qu'il avait dit à son frère. Il arriva à la crèche et se dirigea vers le large panier poser au sol dans un coin. Il poussa la couverture sur le côté et se plaça à l'intérieur, où Félix était en train de tourner en rond pour trouver une issue.

Harry avait depuis longtemps placé des sorts sur la nursery afin de s'assurer que ses chatons ne s'échappent pas, donc sa recherche était vaine. Félix arrêta sa course quand il vit sa sœur et se jeta sur elle lorsqu'elle fut posée.

Ils se bagarrèrent un moment jusqu'à ce que Harry les force à se stopper et à se coucher. Ils le firent à contrecœur et se soumirent au toilettage de leur mère. Ils ronronnèrent de plaisir face à l'attention et petit à petit, leurs yeux se fermèrent, pour finirent par s'endormirent pour une sieste bien nécessaire.

xxx

Harry quitta finalement la crèche où ses chatons étaient endormis et parcouru le chemin jusqu'au bureau de Tom.

Ce dernier leva les yeux quand Harry se glissa à l'intérieur, disparaissant sous son bureau. Il ne bougea pas, mais regardait cependant en-dessous comme s'il y voyait, se demandant ce que le petit fripon fabriquait.

Sous le bureau, Harry reprit sa forme humaine et réfléchit à quelle type de farce il pourrait faire à l'ex-Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais en voyant les jambes écartées en face de lui, une autre idée lui vint.

Hésitant brièvement, il atteint l'entrejambe vêtu de Tom. Le sentant, Tom se raidit au-dessus de lui. Le jeune homme sourit et se fit plus audacieux en atteignant la fermeture éclair et en l'a tirant vers le bas tout en détachant le bouton, révélant ainsi le boxer bleu en-dessous. Il frotta doucement le membre durcissant à travers le tissu, suscitant un faible gémissement à l'homme. Harry sortit le pénis, qui était maintenant en complète érection, et le caressa amoureusement.

Tom gémit de nouveau et se rassit dans son siège de façon à pouvoir voir ce que faisait Harry. Celui-ci leva vers lui des yeux brillant et remplis de convoitise. "Les jumeaux sont endormis." Ronronna-t-il.

"Ils le sont ?" demanda Tom, ramassant distraitement sa baguette en la pointant vers la porte pour la fermer et la verrouiller, incluant aussi un charme de silence juste après.

"Mmm hum," murmura Harry en arrêtant ses caresses. Il regarda l'érection étincelante en face de lui tout en réfléchissant, avant de se pencher en avant pour lécher le bout.

Tom haleta et se redressa sur son siège, "Harry," murmura-t-il dans un souffle, "Tu n'as pas à…"

"Je sais," répondit Harry. Et décidant qu'il aimait le goût de son compagnon, il se pencha pour le lécher encore et encore.

Tom se courba en arrière dans son fauteuil et regarda la façon dont Harry le léchait, comme une sucette. Très vite, Harry se lassa de cette simple tâche, et plongea en avant pour prendre toute la longueur en bouche.

"Pu- !" Tom ferma hermétiquement les yeux et grinça des dents alors que la bouche de Harry l'engloutissait tout entier. Il empoigna fermement l'un des bras de son fauteuil jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, tandis que son autre main trouvait le chemin vers les cheveux de Harry, faisant de gros efforts pour gagner au moins une once de contrôle sur lui-même. Il avait déjà reçu des fellations auparavant, il y a longtemps, par des personnes disposées à le satisfaire selon son bon vouloir, mais avec Harry, c'était complètement différent, beaucoup plus agréable. Harry à genoux en train de le sucer était déjà assez érotique, mais avec Harry ronronnant en même temps, c'était encore plus excitant. Sa langue enroulée autour de son membre ne l'aidait pas non plus, étant de la même texture que celle des chats. Ça le rendait fou.

Harry leva les yeux et captura le regard de Tom. D'ordinaire, ses yeux étaient bleus tachetés de rouge, mais à présent ils étaient d'un rouge profond, tendance qui se produisait lorsque Tom était excité. Le regardant, Harry prit toute sa longueur jusqu'au fond de sa gorge et commença à avaler. Les yeux de Tom s'écarquillèrent légèrement, avant de se rétrécirent de plaisir, haletant entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Harry lui donna un sourire autour du sexe dans sa bouche, avant de mordiller la chaire de ses dents pointues.

Tom regarda une nouvelle fois et resserra sa prise dans les cheveux de Harry. Il contempla le jeune homme, qui alternait entre pompages et gorges profondes, lui faisant ressentir le plus grand plaisir. Assez vite, il sentit la chaleur familière venir, "Harry…" siffla-t-il en avertissement, mais le garçon ronronna de façon incertaine, et ce fut terminé. Tom vint violemment dans la bouche en attente de Harry, agrippant le fauteuil et les cheveux du jeune homme en même temps. Il le relâcha lorsque le garçon se retira, bâillonné par l'afflux soudain de fluide.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Harry acquiesça et Tom ne put que regarder les mouvements de déglutition tandis que le jeune homme avalait le liquide épais. Quand il eut fini, il se lécha les lèvres pour récupérer ce qu'il avait manqué, et Tom put voir la salive mêlé de sa jouissance couler sur son menton.

Lorsqu'il récupéra une respiration sous contrôle, l'homme se cala dans son fauteuil et contempla le visage impatient de Harry, "Tu es sûr que c'était ta première fois ?"

"Ouai," répondit Harry, avant de baisser les oreilles, "C'était bien ?"

Tom recula sa chaise et tira Harry sur ses genoux, de sorte qu'il se retrouve à cheval sur lui, "Tu crois ?" demanda-t-il tout en se penchant en avant pour lécher l'excès de liquide sur son menton.

Harry rougit et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Tom en profita pour glisser sa langue à l'intérieur. Harry aplatit ses oreilles et ronronna tandis que l'homme explorait sa bouche. Mais à peine commencé, il s'arrêta et Harry fit soudainement volte-face et se retrouva pressé contre le bureau, Tom collé contre lui par derrière.

"Tu as été un vilain chaton." Dit Tom d'une voix rauque contre l'oreille de chat, avant de prendre le bout et de le sucer.

"Je l'ais été ?" Gémit Harry en se sentant fondre contre le bureau tandis que son oreille était agressée. Il haleta et miaula lamentablement lorsque la main de Tom se fraya un chemin et attrapa son érection à travers son jean.

Tom eut un petit rire face à la réaction et bouscula un peu plus Harry contre le bureau, renversant des documents sur le côté. Il déboutonna le pantalon du plus jeune, le tirant en même temps que le sous-vêtement qui atterrirent aux chevilles de Harry. Ne perdant pas de temps, Tom lubrifia ses doigts à l'aide d'un sort et les poussa contre l'entrée du garçon.

Ce dernier haleta et s'arqua en arrière lorsque les doigts le pénétrèrent plus en profondeur, dans des mouvements de ciseaux. Il miaula de plaisir tandis que sa prostate se faisait effleurer à plusieurs reprises et où bientôt un troisième doigt s'ajouta à l'intérieur, l'étirant davantage. Harry planta ses griffes dans l'élégant bureau en acajou alors que Tom continuait de lui enfoncer ses doigts.

"Oui. Venir ici et faire ça. Très vilain."

Harry acquiesça rapidement son accord, "J'ai été un méchant, méchant chaton. Je devrais être puni."

Tom retira ses doigts et prit sa propre érection. "Puni ? Hum, tu as raison, tu dois être…" il aligna son membre à l'entrée de Harry, "puni." Termina-t-il en poussant profondément à l'intérieur.

Harry cria et introduisit davantage ses griffes dans le bois, les traînant vers le bas, tentant de s'accrocher à quelque chose tandis que Tom continuait de le pilonner, laissant de profondes traces dans le bois. "Oh mon Dieu !" haleta Harry, "Plus fort Tom."

"Ah, ah. Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?" le taquina doucement l'homme à l'oreille.

"S'il te plaît, oh s'il te plaît, plus dur !"

"Comme tu voudra, alors." Dit Tom d'une voix rauque, avant de commencer à s'enfoncer plus en profondeur dans son amant.

Très tôt, cela fut fini. Harry laissa échapper un cri final avant de venir sur le bureau de Tom, serrant étroitement le sexe de Riddle, l'amenant avec lui dans la libération.

"Déjà ?" haleta Tom derrière lui.

"Tu es venu aussi," se défendit Harry.

"C'est vrai." Murmura l'homme en embrassant sa nuque en sueur.

Harry soupira de béatitude et s'affala paresseusement sur le bureau, savourant la sensation du pénis de Tom au fond de lui, "Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que se faire prendre sur un bureau a quelque chose de vraiment chaud."

Tom laissa échapper un petit rire soufflé contre sa nuque: "Je suppose que nous devrions faire cela plus souvent dans ce cas."

"Absolument." Dit Harry. Il retraça avec légèreté les griffures faites au bureau: "Je suis désolé."

"De quoi ?" demanda Tom.

"J'ai ruiné ton bureau."

Le brun regarda par dessus l'épaule du plus jeune les rayures couvrant la moitié supérieure de son luxueux bureau, "Ce n'est rien. Je ne l'aimais pas de toute façon."

"Et maintenant ?" demanda Harry, taquin.

"Maintenant, je l'aime," dit Tom, "Cette marque va avec, tu ne penses pas ?"

"Maintenant tu te moques de moi." Harry fit la moue.

"Non, ce n'est pas le cas."

"Si, tu le fais."

"Non. C'est la vérité. Maintenant il y a de bons souvenirs. De plus, je l'avais déjà ruiné."

"Comment ?"

"J'ai renversé de l'encre dessus. Ce n'est jamais parti."

"Ooooh. Tu as abîmé ton beau bureau."

"Hé. Regardes ce que _tu_ as fait."

"Tu as dit que c'était de bons souvenirs."

" Maintenant, c'est toi qui te moques de moi."

Harry sourit et tourna la tête de côté pour qu'il puisse le voir, "Je suppose que nous sommes à égalité."

"Je devine que nous le sommes," dit Tom, avant de sourire: "À plus d'un titre."

Harry rigola, "Tu es sale."

"Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une douche alors," affirma l'homme en commençant à se retirer de Harry.

Ce dernier, ne le voulant pas, fit un effet de levier sur le bord du bureau et se pressa lui-même en arrière, provoquant la chute de Tom sur son siège, avec le garçon sur ses genoux. Au final, ils gémirent tous deux lorsque Tom glissa plus profondément en lui.

"C'était pour quoi ?" interrogea Tom d'une voix rauque.

"Pas encore," articula Harry en guise d'explication, tout en pliant les jambes autour de la chaise et en saisissant les accoudoirs. Tom comprit l'allusion et s'accrocha à ses hanches pour qu'il ne tombe pas en avant, et où Harry commença à le chevaucher en retour.

"Bon, bon. Ne soyons pas bagarreurs," taquina Tom.

"Tais-toi. Je suis excité." Haleta Harry.

"Je vois ça, mais je ne me plains pas."

"Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais."

Tom laissa échapper un petit rire rauque, "Bien sûr que non."

"Dieu, c'est si bon," gémit Harry en basculant sa tête en arrière, puis revenant sur la conversation qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt. "Quelle est la prochaine étape de notre liste ?"

"Quoi ?" demanda Tom, l'esprit totalement vide tandis qu'il fixait son sexe glisser à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de l'entrée chaude et serrée de son amant.

"La liste, Tom, la liste. Concentre-toi," rit doucement Harry.

"Oh. Euh… Je pense que nous avons fait la plupart. Juste la vaisselle et ce que nous allons porter."

"Hein, c'est tout ?" À la confirmation de Tom, Harry réfléchit, tout en se rabaissant, et en s'agitant, "Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur."

"C'est ce que nous pensions pour le gâteau."

"Mmmm… gâteau."

Tom se mit à rire, ce qui se termina par un gémissement alors que Harry propulsait ses hanches contre lui, "Je jure que tu vas être ma mort."

"Peut-être." Répondit Harry avec un sourire affecté, "Tu _es_ vieux. Tu penses que tu peux me garder avec toi ?"

"Ne me pousses pas, chaton," grogna l'homme à son oreille.

"Je pousse," dit effrontément Harry, redescendant à nouveau sur le membre de Tom pour le prouver.

"Tu fais vraiment tout pour." Fit le plus vieux en laissant serpenter une main autour du pénis ramolli de Harry, l'encerclant dans son poing, sans toutefois la bouger.

"Ouai," haleta le jeune Potter en se basculant vers l'avant dans la main de Tom et en revenant en arrière. "De nouveau actif ?" demanda-t-il après plusieurs minutes en regardant derrière lui, Tom étant resté silencieux, avec pour seul signe sa respiration lourde et la verge dans son anus

Tom ne fit que rigoler et resserra son emprise autour du sexe glissant de son amant. Harry laissa échapper un petit cri de plaisir et reprit son rythme, oscillant avec impatience. "Aimes ça ?" Harry acquiesça. "Ce que tu es serré," chuchota-t-il à son oreille, envoyant au plus jeune de légers frissons dans le dos.

Harry gémit bruyamment et plaça ses mains sur le bureau face à lui pour un effet levier. Il sentit Tom se pencher en arrière dans son fauteuil, ce qui le fit sourire, " Profites de la vue ?"

Tom glissa son autre main sur les globes lisses dorés et les écarta pour mieux voir. "Exactement." Ronronna-t-il. Il appréciait chaque minute. La manière dont les muscles de Harry se contractaient, avant de se relâcher tandis qu'il bougeait sur lui, la façon dont sa queue s'enroulait sur elle-même de plaisir et secouant son corps, et surtout la façon dont son membre entrait et sortait si facilement de la chaleur serrée, disparaissant complètement en lui avant de revenir encore humide et plus dur que jamais.

Harry maintint ce même rythme pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que la chaleur familière dans ses reins le pousse à aller plus vite. "Viens." Exhorta-t-il au plus vieux pour aller encore plus vite, à tel point qu'il rebondissait sur les genoux de Tom. La main de celui-ci commença à se déplacer aussi vite que lui, le portant vers la fin.

Très vite, il s'arqua et projeta sa semence dans la main de son amant, lamentant bruyamment son nom. Tom s'agrippa tandis qu'un violent orgasme le souleva de son fauteuil, libérant tout ce qu'il avait dans le corps offert de Harry.

Ce dernier soupira de bonheur et cligna rapidement des yeux pour essayer de dissiper les étoiles qui étaient soudainement apparues devant ses yeux. Il se relâcha en arrière contre Tom, et pencha la tête sur son épaule, les yeux fermés, "C'était…" Il s'interrompit, incapable de trouver les mots.

"Incroyable." Fini Tom, tandis que le garçon hochait la tête. Il tourna légèrement la tête et l'embrassa sur le nez, "Nous devrions faire ça plus souvent." Commenta-t-il à la légère.

Harry rigola, "Peut-être que nous devrions."

* * *

><p><strong>Note de la traductrice: <strong>Miam, miam… des gâteaux et du sexe ! Que demander de plus ?

**(1):** J'ai été obligé de supprimer une phrase qui se trouvait à cet endroit car en français, il n'y avait pas vraiment de sens logique. Je vous rassure tout de suite, cela n'enlève en rien la compréhension de l'histoire !


	8. Chapitre 8

**Pardon du retard, mais j'ai eu un problème d'ordinateur !**

* * *

><p>Avec le mariage dans moins de deux mois, il était finalement temps pour Harry d'aller chercher sa tenue. Il l'avait retardé durant un moment car, tout simplement, il détestait le shopping lorsque c'était pour lui-même. Bien sûr, il pouvait faire les magasins sans relâche pour les jumeaux, Tom et ses amis, mais pour lui-même… Il ne savait pas quoi acheter. C'est pourquoi il avait demandé l'aide de ses amis, les femmes tout du moins.<p>

Harry avait supplier Dumbledore de laisser Hermione et Ginny quitter l'école pour la journée afin de l'aider. Bon, il ne l'avait pas vraiment supplier au sens propre, il avait juste eu à lui faire ses yeux tortueux de chaton. Les deux jeunes femmes, avec en plus leur aînée, la très sophistiquée Narcissa Malfoy, étaient complètes.

À présent, il lui restait un problème différent de préoccupation au sujet de…

"Tu es sûr que tout ira bien ?" demanda Harry pour la troisième fois, tout en mettant ses chaussures.

Tom roula des yeux, "Je me débrouillerais très bien. Je pense pouvoir gérer pendant quelques heures."

"Je suis désolé, je suis juste… j-je ne les ais jamais laissé seuls avant."

"Hé ! Et moi alors ?" demanda Tom en le taquinant avec une expression offensée.

Harry sourit et se leva, "Tu sais ce que je veux dire," dit-il en s'appuyant légèrement sur sa poitrine et en l'embrassant.

Tom l'embrassa en retour, "Nous irons bien."

Harry soupira et se recula, "Bien alors," il ramassa sa veste posée sur le lit et se dirigea vers la porte, ses chatons trottinant devant lui. Il les ramassa tout en descendant les escaliers, "Maintenant, est-ce que as tout ce dont tu as besoin ? Jouets, lait, couvertures,… ?"

Tom l'arrêta au moment où ils atteignirent le bas des marches, "Nous irons très bien, je sais ce que je fais. De plus, j'aurais Raymond ici pour m'aider."

Harry baissa les yeux sur ses chatons qui étaient confortablement assis dans ses bras, à écouter tranquillement la conversation de leurs parents, puis ajouta à Tom, "D'accord."

"Bien," dit Tom en enveloppant soigneusement ses bras autour de lui, "À présent, amuse-toi pendant que tu es dehors avec elles et ne t'inquiète pas au sujet des dépenses. Fais-toi plaisir."

"Mais-" commença Harry, mais Tom lui donna un chaste baiser.

"Pas de mais. Nous avons assez d'argent à nous pour être heureux un long moment. Faire des folies pour une tenue de mariage ne fera pas de mal." Quand il vit que Harry était encore réticent, il ajouta, "On ne se marie qu'une seule fois tu sais."

Harry sourit et lui répondit, "Bon, si tu es sûr."

"Je suis sûr. Maintenant, dépêches-toi. Hermione et Ginny attendent."

Harry hocha la tête et franchit le reste du chemin de la salle de séjour. Hermione se leva de la chaise où elle était assise lorsqu'elle les vit entrer, "Aww, je jure qu'ils deviennent de plus en plus mignons à chaque fois que je les vois," s'extasia-t-elle.

Harry se mit à rire, "Je sais. Ne le sont-ils pas ? Et je les vois tous les jours."

"Tu es prêt ?" lui demanda t-elle avec enthousiasme, tandis qu'elle grattait les oreilles des jumeaux.

"Oui. Je pense que oui," dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules et en se retournant pour voir Ginny et Tom se saluer l'un l'autre.

"Tom," dit simplement Ginny avec un sourire.

Tom inclina la tête, "Ginny. J'espère que vous allez bien."

"Et bien, assez avec tous les devoirs que les professeurs font s'accumuler sur moi," répondit Ginny en plissant le nez.

Tom se mit à rire, "Je me souviens de ces jours."

Harry sourit. Il était heureux qu'il n'y ai aucune rancune chez ces deux-là. Il avait été dur pour Ginny de découvrir que le gars de ses rêves (oui, il était au courant) était gay, d'autant plus enceint et amoureux du pire ennemi de chacun et que c'était cette même personne qui avait prit le contrôle d'elle durant sa première année. Quand Harry l'avait amené au Terrier la première fois, Ginny n'avait pas du tout eu confiance en lui, elle savait comment il était ; pourtant elle avait vu à quel point il était différent de quand elle l'avait rencontré. Doucement, elle avait commencé à devenir plus chaleureuse envers lui, restant tout de même un peu nerveuse à ses côtés, mais cela devenant plus facile à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. À présent, elle était aussi excitée que tous les autres à propos du mariage.

"Vous devriez y aller," commenta Tom en regardant l'horloge.

"Oui, nous devrions," accorda Harry en mettant sa veste, "Narcissa nous attend au Chaudron Baveur."

"D'accord, alors. Allons-y, allons-y !" dit Ginny en sautillant jusqu'à la cheminée, Hermione étant déjà dedans.

Harry leva les chatons jusqu'à lui qui miaulèrent à son encontre, "Vous serez gentils avec papa pendant que je serais partis, d'accord ?" leur dit-il en leur donnant un baiser à chacun sur le dessus de la tête, puis en les déposant au sol. "Bonne chance," dit-il à Tom en l'embrassant profondément, "Tu vas en avoir besoin."

"Merci." Dit sèchement Tom alors que Harry prenait place avec les filles dans la cheminée, "Amusez-vous."

"Envoies Hedwige s'il arrive quelque chose, elle me trouvera."

Tom hocha la tête et ramassa les jumeaux. Il souleva gentiment la patte de Félix et l'agita, "Au revoir maman,"

"Bye amour," dit doucement Harry dans un dernier baiser soufflé alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans le feu vert.

Tom ne savait pas à quel point il avait eu tort.

xxx

Lorsqu'ils cessèrent finalement de tourner, Harry serait tomber face contre terre s'il ne s'était pas rattrapé à quelque chose pour amortir sa chute… chose qui s'était avéré être un passant au hasard. "D-Désolé" bégaya Harry en laissant partir l'homme, "Je déteste la poudre de Cheminette," marmonna-t-il envers lui-même en époussetant la suie de ses vêtements. "Ce n'est pas drôle !" siffla-t-il contre les filles qui tentaient de ne pas s'étouffer de rire.

"Je suis désolée Harry," dit Hermione en essayant de reprendre une respiration sous contrôle, "C'est juste que… tu ne réussis jamais à apparaître droit, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Sans blague," dit Ginny, tentant de garder un visage impassible, "Tu aurais dû voir la tête du type lorsque tu l'a attrapé." Elle imita l'expression et commencèrent toutes deux à hurler de rire.

La rougeur de Harry s'approfondie, "HA HA. Très drôle." Il renifla et regarda autour de la pièce obscure. Repérant la tête blonde familière, il parcourut le chemin jusqu'à la table de la femme, "J'espère que vous n'avez pas attendu trop longtemps ?"

"Non, non, pas longtemps," déclara Narcissa en le regardant. Elle baissa le regard et attrapa sa tasse de thé pour essayer de cacher un sourire.

"Oh non," gémit Harry, "Pas vous aussi !"

"Je n'oserais jamais," affirma Narcissa, choquée, "Mais je dois dire. Vos entrées sont toujours aussi… fracassantes."

Son commentaire fit de nouveau éclater de rire Hermione et Ginny, et Narcissa se cacha derrière sa tasse de thé.

Harry remua sa queue d'agacement, "Je suis très heureux de vous amuser," déclara-t-il catégoriquement en croisant les bras et en essayant de ne pas faire attention aux gens qui le regardaient.

"Oh Harry. Nous sommes désolées," dit Hermione, "Nous allons arrêter maintenant. Promis." Ginny hocha la tête à côté pour montrer son accord.

"Je l'espère. Je n'ai pas besoin que les gens me regardent plus que nécessaire," dit-il en aplatissant ses oreilles.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent dans une prise de conscience et sa bouche s'ouvrit en un « O » "Oreilles ! C'est vrai," murmura-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête, "Quoi qu'il en soit," dit-il en se tournant vers Narcissa qui s'était levée, "Narcissa, vous vous souvenez d'Hermione, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, je m'en souviens. Comment allez-vous Hermione ?"

"Je vais bien. Excitée."

"Ne le sommes-nous pas tous," dit-elle avec un soupçon d'excitation dans la voix.

"Hé ! Je suis celui qui va se marier, vous vous rappelez ?" taquina Harry, "Quoi qu'il en soit, voici Ginny Weasley. Ginny, voici Narcissa Malfoy."

Narcissa tendit la main vers Ginny, "C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Mlle Weasley."

"Ravie de vous rencontrer aussi, Mme Malfoy. Appelez-moi Ginny. Mademoiselle Weasley sonne comme si j'avais des ennuis."

Narcissa se mit à rire. "Très bien. Dans ce cas, vous devez m'appelez Narcissa."

Harry sourit, heureux que tout le monde s'entende si bien. "Avez-vous terminé vos courses, Narcissa ?"

"Oh oui. Tout est finit et prit en charge," sourit-il, le jaugeant, " Maintenant, nous devons nous concentrer sur vous."

"Uh oh," Répondit Harry, un peu inquiet.

"Oh, rien que ça," dit Narcissa en s'accrochant à son bras pour le conduire à l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. "Y a-t-il des limites ?"

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre.

"Il n'y en a aucune," répondit rapidement Hermione. Harry l'a regarda et elle haussa les épaules. " Il m'a averti."

"Oh parfait !" dit Narcissa avec joie.

"Où allons-nous commencer ?" demanda Ginny.

"Et bien, il y a un petit endroit au coin de la…"

xxx

Quelques heures plus tard, tous les quatre étaient assis dans un restaurant dont Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler, situé plus loin sur le Chemin de Traverse là il n'avait jamais été, appelé _Lucille_. Il était épuisé et avait dépensé plus que ce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait dû. Mais il s'était amusé.

"Pouah ! Pas plus," gémit-il en s'affaissant sur son siège: "J'ai été fourré et pressé dans tellement d'endroits que ce n'était même plus amusant."

"N'es-tu pas habitué à être fourré et pressé ?" demanda légèrement Ginny.

"Ginny !" s'exclama Harry en se redressant droit sur sa chaise, rougissant furieusement.

La rouquine haussa innocemment les épaules et sirota sa boisson sans le regarder, souriante tandis que les autres riaient.

"Quoi qu'il en soit," dit Harry en se raclant la gorge, "Que faisons-nous maintenant ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait tous les magasins d'ici."

"C'est parce que nous les avons fait," dit Narcissa, "Nous allons devoir aller au Chemin Altair."

"Où est-ce ?" demanda Harry, confus.

"De l'autre côté de Londres."

"Oh… heu. Je ne savais pas cela."

"Honnêtement Harry. Ne lis-tu pas ? Le Chemin de Traverse n'est pas le seul marché sorcier," souffla Hermione.

"Apparemment pas." Dit Harry

"Même _moi_ savait ça," commenta intelligemment Ginny.

"Merci beaucoup," dit-il carrément, "Nous trouverons là-bas ?"

"Probablement," affirma Narcissa en sirotant son thé, "Si ce n'est pas le cas, nous irons ailleurs."

Harry se rassit dans son fauteuil avec un soupir, "Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur."

"Ce ne serait pas le premier endroit que vous regardez, Harry." Réprimanda gentiment Narcissa.

"De plus," ajouta Ginny, "Ça n'a pas été une perte totale. Nous avons obtenu tous les accessoires et trouvé les robes des demoiselles d'honneurs. Lesquelles sont à mourir, soit dit en passant."

Hermione acquiesça, "Nous devons juste prévenir tous ceux qui seront au mariage d'être convenable, et que ça pourra être fait à n'importe quel moment. Il faudra un hibou pour tout le monde à ce sujet." Dit-elle en prenant des notes dans un bloc qu'elle avait avec elle.

Harry hocha la tête. C'était vrai, trouver les robes des demoiselles d'honneurs avait été assez facile, tout comme trouver les accessoires qui iraient avec, mais il était déjà midi passé et il n'avait pas encore trouvé la bonne tenue. Il commençait à s'inquiéter de ne jamais la trouver.

"Bien, on y va ?" demanda Hermione en posant sa serviette en dessous de son assiette.

"Je crois bien," dit Narcissa en faisant signe au serveur. Ils payèrent pour le repas et se levèrent pour quitter la salle.

"Donc nous allons au Chemin Altair ?" demanda Harry.

" Oui. Contrairement à ici, ils ont plus de choix. Ils sont tenus d'avoir une variété de tenues pour les mariages entre hommes. Nous devrions trouver quelque chose là-bas."

"Je l'espère."

"Maintenant, tenez-moi la main, je vais vous guider."

Ils se prirent donc la main les uns les autres et transplanèrent au loin jusqu'à leur nouvelle destination.

xxx

Le Chemin Altair s'avéra être plus petit que le Chemin de Traverse, mais il était certain qu'il y avait beaucoup de choix. Spécialement pour ceux de « la classe supérieure ». Ce n'était pas étonnant que Narcissa connaisse si bien.

Toutes les petites boutiques vendaient principalement des vêtements et des articles ménagers, avec des restaurants ici et là. Tous les quatre s'amusèrent à rechercher toutes les modes et même à en essayer, juste pour le plaisir. C'est dans le cinquième magasin qu'ils trouvèrent ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Au moment où Harry le vit dans la vitrine, il sut que c'était le bon. Il s'agissait d'un bel ensemble deux pièces qui lui allait parfaitement (avec quelques modifications ici et là). L'ensemble était légèrement féminin, mais sans plus, de sorte qu'il conservait une certaine dignité.

Après qu'ils aient trouvé le costume et l'avoir essayé, tous les quatre allèrent dans quelques boutiques en plus pour trouver des accessoires qui iraient avec la tenue. Avec ça de fait maintenant, il était temps de rentrer à la maison. Après une si longue journée, Harry ne pouvait plus attendre pour voir ses chatons et des câlins avec Tom sur le canapé.

Il laissa Narcissa prendre son costume et les autres choses qu'il avait acheté afin que Tom ne puisse les voir avant le mariage, et prit la poudre de Cheminette avec Ginny et Hermione jusqu'au Terrier. Là, il se relaxa et discuta avec Mme Weasley pendant un petit moment de leur journée fatigante, jusqu'à ce que Hermione et Ginny retourne à Poudlard, puis il utilisa la Cheminette pour la maison.

"Je suis à la maison !" annonça-t-il en sortant de la cheminée. Ne voyant personne, il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas exactement le retour qu'il avait prévu. "Salut ?… Tom ?" il regarda aux alentours de la salle de séjour et dans la cuisine: rien. _À l'étage peut-être ? _Pensa-t-t-il en s'y dirigeant. En chemin dans les escaliers, une silhouette se pressa au devant, "Ray !"

La silhouette s'immobilisa au croisement des couloirs, et se retourna lentement. "Harry !" glapit Ray, "Tu es de retour."

"Oui, je le suis." Dit lentement Harry, sachant que quelque chose n'allait pas, "Où est Tom ?"

"Euh… et bien, il est euh… il est… euh…"

"Raymond," dit une voix provenant du couloir de gauche. Ray aperçu Tom arriver et tenta un tenta un geste vers lui afin de le faire taire, mais en vain. " Tu les as trouvé ?"

Harry entendit la voix de Tom et contourna le coin à droite en face de lui, "Trouver qui ?"

Tom se congela sur place en voyant Harry là, "Harry ! Tu es de retour."

Le jeune Potter fronça les sourcils et le regarda de haut en bas, prenant compte de son apparence désordonnée, puis regarda Ray qui était dans un état similaire, "Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?"

"Rien !" dit Ray un peu trop vite.

Harry le regarda de manière douteuse, avant de se tourner vers Tom, "Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?" répéta-t-il.

"Et bien…" commença Tom en réfléchissant rapidement. "Tu te souviens quand tu as dis que prendre soin des jumeaux n'allait pas être facile ?"

"Oui…" dit lentement Harry, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

Tom laissa échapper un rire forcé, "Tu avais raison. Ça ne l'était pas. J'ignore comment tu fais ça tous les jours. Je veux dire, ils entrent dans n'importe qu-"

"Fais le point," grogna Harry, ayant déjà un sentiment d'angoisse à l'estomac.

Tom examina la colère grandissante de Harry et leva les mains en un geste pacificateur, "Maintenant Harry, amour, ne te fâches pas-"

"Craches le morceau Tom !" vociféra Harry: "Reste !" dit-il à Ray qui avait tenté de filer. Il s'arrêta là où il se trouvait et fixa le sol.

Tom retint son souffle pendant une minute, avant de laisser échapper: "Je n'ai détourné les yeux qu'une seconde-"

Harry écarquilla les yeux et la fourrure de sa queue et de ses oreilles se hérissa, "Tu les as perdu !" cria-t-il.

Tom grimaça, "Je ne les ai pas perdu. C'est juste que… je ne… sais pas… où ils sont."

"Je ne te crois pas !" cria Harry en le poussa hors du passage pour commencer à chercher ses chatons. "Je te laisses seul avec eux pendant quelques heures et tu les perds !"

Tom se tut, il n'y avait rien à dire.

"Où étaient-ils pour la dernière fois ?"

"La salle de jeux," répondit-il immédiatement, de sorte qu'il n'attise pas davantage la colère de Harry.

"À l'étage ?" interrogea Harry.

"Oui, mais nous avons vérifié partout là-haut. Ils ne sont pas là."

"Ils ont probablement appris à descendre jusqu'ici, tout comme je l'ai fais." Se murmura Harry pour lui-même, mais grimpant tout de même les escaliers pour vérifier lui-même. "Raja ! Félix ! Où êtes-vous ? Venez à maman !"

Ils continuèrent à chercher à travers toute la maison, la retournant presque. Harry était au bord des larmes, tandis qu'il fouillait frénétiquement chaque pièce pour déceler toutes traces de ses chatons.

"Raja, Félix. Ce n'est pas drôle. Sortez maintenant !"

"Quelque chose ?" demanda Tom à Ray tandis qu'il revenait d'une autre pièce.

Ray secoua la tête, "Rien."

"Oh mon Dieu !" cria Harry, bougeant ses oreilles.

Tom posa doucement une main sur le bras de Harry, "Je suis désolé."

Malheureux, Harry rejeta son bras et le regarda avec colère: "Je ne veux pas entendre ça. Juste les trouver !"

"Où ? Nous avons cherché partout !" demanda désespérément Ray.

"Ils doivent être quelque part," dit Harry en tournant en rond, essayant de penser à un endroit où ils n'auraient pas regardé.

"Ils sont si petits, ils peuvent être n'importe où."

Tom passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, "Nous devons continuer à chercher. Si seulement ils avaient laissé une trace…"

Harry s'arrêta brusquement, les yeux écarquillés, "Pourquoi n'ai-je pas-"

"Quoi ?" demandèrent Ray et Tom, mais Harry ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il se recroquevilla et prit sa forma animagus.

Harry renifla le sol pour trouver une piste fraîche du parfum de ses chatons. Son nez le conduisit au bout du couloir, à travers la cuisine et dans la bibliothèque. Maintenant qu'il était là, il savait exactement où ils se trouvaient. Il se retransforma et couru dans le dédalle de livres jusqu'au fond, là où il avait donné naissance sept mois plus tôt. Lorsque tous les trois tournèrent au coin, ils virent deux petits paquets recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre, profondément endormis.

Harry laissa échapper un son de soulagement en les repérant, avant de courir vers eux, "Oh Dieu merci."

Les jumeaux entendirent les pas et ouvrirent leurs yeux bleus-verts, encore endormis ; en voyant de qui il s'agissait, ils sautèrent et trébuchèrent sur leurs pattes pour courir jusqu'à leur mère.

Harry se laissa tomber à genoux et prit ses chatons dans ses bras en pleurant et en embrassant leurs petites têtes poilus, "Ne refaite plus jamais ça !" les gronda-t-il alors qu'ils lui léchaient le visage avec joie.

Tom ralenti en arrivant au coin et repéra ses enfants égarés. Il soupira de soulagement et se laissa glisser le long du mur , s'asseyant le visage dans les mains. Raja se tortilla hors de l'étreinte de Harry et courut jusqu'à son père, qui la ramassa en la rapprochant.

Harry regarda Tom et sentit sa colère dégonfler légèrement. Tom avait été tout aussi effrayé que lui, et Harry n'avait été d'aucune aide. Il fila et s'assit à côté de Tom contre le mur, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Tom regarda les yeux verts fatigués de Harry en quête de pardon. Il sourit et l'embrassa sur le front, "Je suis désolé."

Harry secoua la tête: "Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ils s'enfuient tout le temps. J'ai juste paniqué."

"Tu en avais le droit. J-je les ai perdu. Mais je jure, j'ai regardé ailleurs pendant une fraction de seconde et quand je me suis retourné…" Tom s'estompa.

"Que faisais-tu ?" demanda Harry.

"Je les préparais pour une sieste. Je crois que j'ai… ramassé quelque chose. Puis je me suis retourné et ils n'étaient plus là."

Cela avait du sens ; ils décollaient toujours lorsqu'il était l'heure de la sieste. Harry ne pouvait donc porter le blâme sur personne. Lui-même avait perdu leur trace à quelques moments. "Où étais-tu Ray ?"

"J'étais allé chercher leur panier, de façon à ce qu'ils soient plus proche de nous, tu vois," répondit Ray: "Quand je suis revenu, Tom les cherchait dans la pièce. La matinée s'était bien passée, jusque là."

"Je vois…"

"Je suppose que je suis un mauvais parent," dit doucement Tom.

"Non, tu ne l'es pas," argua Harry, "Ils font ça surtout lorsque vient l'heure de la sieste. Ils projettent une fuite et l'exécute quelque part. Ça me rend fou."

"Je pense qu'ils ont besoin de colliers," plaisanta Ray.

"Plus des charmes," murmura Tom.

"De cette façon, s'ils prennent leur envol à nouveau, nous pourront les trouver facilement," dit Ray.

"Effectivement, ça a l'air d'être une bonne idée,"Mais pas de colliers, ça les feraient paraître comme des animaux domestiques… Je vais trouver ça."

Tom hocha la tête: "Ça sonne bien. Tout le monde n'a pas ton nez," dit-il en tapotant le nez de Harry.

Ce dernier sourit légèrement, "C'est vrai." Il soupira et ferma les yeux, "Ça devrait être plus facile quand ils se retransformeront. Ils ne seront plus en mesure de se déplacer, et ils seront plus fort."

"Je prendrais le plus grand et le plus fort des petits et serait tout juste perceptible. Cette foutue peur m'a mis hors de moi." Dit Tom

"Moi aussi," dit doucement Harry en poussant contre son bras. Il baissa les yeux sur les chatons, légèrement endormis dans leurs bras comme si rien ne s'était passé, "Mettons ces deux-là au lit."

"Bonne idée. Mettez un cadenas sur leur panier pendant que vous y êtes." Plaisanta Ray.

"Oh, j'ai fait ça il y a longtemps," répondit Harry en retour, faisant rire Ray.

Il se leva et quitta la bibliothèque, encore fatigué et soulagé d'avoir retrouvé les jumeaux sains et saufs.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Le moment que beaucoup d'entre vous attende: la re-transformation des jumeaux !**

* * *

><p>"Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes tous venus," dit Ron, irrité, tandis que le groupe de dix marchait dans l'allée en pente.<p>

"Nous voulons juste voir où vit Harry," dit simplement Fred.

"Pas besoin de tordre ta petite culotte," ajouta George.

"Vous auriez pu juste attendre le mariage," marmonna Ron.

"Arrêtez ça," gronda Mme. Weasley, "je veux que tous vous ayez le meilleur comportement."

"Oui maman," dirent-ils en chœur.

"Pourquoi devons-nous aller aussi loin, de toute façon ?" demanda Ginny.

"Vous n'avez pas tous pénétré dans les quartiers," expliqua Hermione, "Seulement Ron et moi, et maintenant vous."

"Oh. Je devine que c'est sensé."

"Oui, mais je n'ai pas vraiment vu la façade de devant."

"Moi non plus," dit Ron.

"Pourquoi ça ?" demanda Ginny.

"Nous avions été 'kidnappés', tu te souviens ?"

"Oh, c'est vrai," dit Ginny, pensive.

"Nous n'avions pas besoin d'aller devant, mais nous avons vu l'arrière," dit Hermione, "Magnifique jardin. Harry dit que c'est là où il veut que le mariage se déroule."

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?" demanda Bill, gelé sur place.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que quoi ?" demanda Ron.

"C'était… c'était… c'était comme…" bégaya Bill, cherchant ses mots.

"Un froid te glissant dans le dos ?" demanda Remus, "Je l'ai senti aussi."

"Nous aussi." Dirent Fred et George simultanément.

"C'était probablement la surveillance," commenta Hermione dédaigneusement.

"Alors _il_ sait que nous somme là ?" demanda Tonks avec méfiance.

"Bien sûr. C'est du Seigneur des Ténèbres dont nous parlons," dit Ron, "enfin, l'ex-Seigneur des Ténèbres maintenant."

"Je continue à ne pas croire que Harry va se marier avec lui parmi tous les autres," chuchota Molly plus pour elle-même qu'à l'attention des autres.

"On ne décide pas de qui on va tomber amoureux," dit simplement Hermione.

"Vrai," dit Remus avec un soupir.

"Whoua !" s'exclamèrent Fred et George en se penchant en arrière.

"Quoi ? Oh wow !" haleta Tonks tandis qu'elle et les autres contemplaient le magnifique manoir devant eux.

"C'est superbe," chuchota doucement Molly tandis que les autres acquiesçaient et posaient leurs yeux sur le bâtiment devant eux qu'était le manoir Riddle.

Ils avaient pensé que le terrain serai grand, avec une belle pelouse verte et des arbres ici et là, mais non. La maison était énorme ! Elle comportait trois étages et devait faire au moins deux terrains de Quidditch de long, et seulement du devant qu'ils pouvaient voir. L'extérieur était d'une douce couleur grise; de grandes fenêtres blanches ornaient la façade, montrant les nombreuses chambres à l'intérieur. Des vignes poussaient sur les côtés, dont certaines obscurcissaient les fenêtres du premier étage. De grands chênes de quelques pieds poussaient tout autour de la maison. Et les fleurs aussi. Principalement des roses de toutes nuances. De ce qu'ils pouvaient voir du toit incliné, il semblait y avoir environ cinq cheminée pour l'hiver. Cela avait l'air d'être une très vieille maison, mais étonnamment bien conservée. La suite du chemin qu'il venait d'emprunter formait une courbe autour de la magnifique fontaine d'un Dieu grec. Au-delà de la fontaine se trouvait une volée d'escaliers menant à une grande porte, qui s'ouvrit tandis qu'ils approchaient, dévoilant la personne qu'ils étaient venus voir.

Harry sourit alors que Ron et Hermione couraient dans l'escalier pour le serrer, "Vous êtes tous venus ?" demanda-t-il au grand groupe.

"Nous voulions-"

"Voir ta nouvelle piaule."

"Ah, je vois," Harry roula les yeux face à Fred et George, "Et bien entrez," dit-il en faisant signe vers l'intérieur.

Si l'extérieur était beau, l'intérieur était exquis. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que rester béat face aux parois et au sol en marbre, les tapisseries… tout était énorme.

"Oh Harry, c'est tout simplement magnifique," chuchota Mme. Weasley en jetant un coup œil au lustre en cristal accroché au-dessus d'eux, ainsi qu'à l'escalier se trouvant plus loin dans la pièce et qui menait aux étages supérieurs.

"Merci," dit Harry timidement, "C'est un peu beaucoup au départ, mais on fini par s'y habitué."

"Tu as vraiment couru dans cet endroit quand tu étais un chat ?" demanda Remus.

"Ouai, ça rendait Tom fou. Et je ne le blâme pas, cet endroit est énorme !" dit Harry en faisant la gestuelle avec ses bras, "J'ai passé un dur moment à traquer les jumeaux de cette manière. Mais," il haussa les épaules en regardant tout autour, "C'est la maison."

"Où est Tom ?" demanda Hermione.

"Um, je pense qu'il est dans son bureau," dit Harry en regardant vers le couloir à gauche de l'escalier, "Quoi qu'il en soit, laissez-moi vous montrer les alentours."

Chaque pièce que Harry leurs montra était richement décorée de petites choses que Tom avait recueillit au cours des années, bien sûr pas ces sombres artefacts, juste de simples peintures et tapisseries ainsi que diverses autres œuvres qui avaient tapé dans l'œil de Tom.

Harry continua à montrer toutes les pièces, ainsi que les couloirs bien éclairés tandis qu'ils marchaient. Il sourit et avoua à quel point c'était sombre et sinistre la première fois qu'il était venu ici. "Toutes les fenêtres étaient couvertes. Je pouvais difficilement voir le bout de mon nez." D'après la description qu'il venait de donner, Harry avait certainement 'illuminé' le lieu.

Harry les conduisit jusqu'à une double porte. Il se tourna vers eux avec un sourire: "C'est… la salle de bal," dit-il en ouvrant les portes pour les conduire à l'intérieur. La pièce était étonnamment vide à ce moment, à cause de tout le nettoyage qui s'y déroulait, mais il montra la large salle spacieuse. L'endroit était bien éclairé grâce aux portes vitrées à la française qui conduisaient à l'extérieur. "Vous ne pouvez pas le voir ?" s'exclama Harry, avant de commencer à leur exposer la façon dont il voulait que ce soit. "J'espère juste que ce n'est pas trop."

"Ce n'est jamais trop," dit une voix derrière eux. Harry se retourna et sourit à son futur mari en allant dans ses bras. "Je ne savais pas que tu avais invité tout ton entourage," lui murmura Tom à l'oreille.

"Je ne l'ai pas fait, c'était seulement supposé être quelques uns, mais ils sont tous venus," Harry regarda par dessus son épaule, "On dirait que tu as apporté les tiens."

Tom regarda les personnes qui s'amassaient dans la pièce derrière lui. Les Malfoy moins Draco, les frères Lestrange et Ray. "Nous avons juste eu une réunion, c'est tout."

"Ah je vois."

"Whooo ! Fiesta !" pleura Rabastan quand il vit toutes les personnes rassemblées, avant de saisir son frère pour commencer une valse difficile à travers la salle.

Fred et George se regardèrent et sourirent. "Puis-je Gred ?" "Bien sûr Forge," et les jumeaux entamèrent un tango.

"Oh mon Dieu," dit Hermione, couvrant sa bouche pour essayer de ne pas sourire, "je savais que nous n'aurions jamais dû les laisser se rencontrer."

"Peut-être," dit Harry en souriant tandis que Fred renversait son frère en le laissant presque tomber: "mais tu dois admettre qu'ils ont clairement la fête dans la peau."

Tom soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez, "Allons-nous les laisser à leurs sottises ? Pippy a fini le déjeuner."

"Ok," dit Harry, "Ça sonne bien." Ils quittèrent la salle de bal pour la salle à manger où ils s'installèrent autour de la table pleine de sandwichs différents. Fred, George et les frères Lestrange se joignirent à eux peu de temps après.

L'atmosphère autour de la table était tendue au premier abord, étant donné que c'était la première fois que les deux partis se rencontraient en terrain neutre. Mais avec les singeries stupides des jumeaux et des frères Lestrange ainsi que l'attitude joyeuse de Harry, tout le monde se calma suffisamment pour avoir un repas agréable.

"C'es sandwichs sont délicieux, qu'y a t-il dedans ?" demanda Mme. Weasley.

"Je ne sais pas. Ils sont faits par notre elfe en chef, Pippy." dit Harry avec un sourire, "Elle adore cuisiner et tout ce qui en ressort est toujours fantastique."

"Et bien c'est très bon, vous devez me donner la recette," dit Narcissa.

"Je verrais si je peux l'obtenir."

Harry était immensément heureux d'avoir tout le monde ici avec lui, l'amour de sa vie, ses meilleurs amis, sa presque famille et ses nouveaux amis. Et ils semblaient tous très bien s'entendre. Enfin, au moins la plupart d'entre eux.

De l'autre côté de la table, l'un à côté de l'autre, Arthur Weasley et Lucius se montraient excessivement trop polis l'un envers l'autre. Leurs épouses à côté d'eux essayèrent de calmer la tension avec une conversation sensée.

Mme. Weasley et Narcissa connaissaient relativement bien l'animosité passée entre leurs familles, mais qui était résolue avec leur sujet de prédilection, le mariage. Hermione et Ginny se joignirent à eux sur la façon dont la salle de bal devait être décorée. Fred, George, Rodolphus et Rabastan agirent comme s'ils avaient été séparés à la naissance et entraînèrent Bill, Remus et Ron dans leur conversation. Et Tom était… était Tom. Toujours avec une soif sans fin de connaissances, il questionna Tonks sur ses capacités avec une curiosité impérissable.

"Je n'ai jamais rencontré de métamorphomage avant."

"Non ?"

"Non, jamais. Ils sont assez rares. Ça aurait été vraiment utile si j'en avais eu un à ma disposition," dit Tom, pensif. Tonks le regarda avec méfiance et Tom sourit d'un air penaud. "Pardonnez-moi, je pensais juste à haute voix. Cette partie de ma vie est finie. Mais je suis curieux, pouvez-vous vous changer en n'importe quoi ?"

Tonks se détendit légèrement, "Presque. Je ne peux pas changer mon genre…" et ainsi les questions commencèrent à aller encore plus loin, jusqu'à ce que Harry l'interrompe.

"Assez Tom, tu vas faire exploser la tête de Tonks," dit Harry avec un sourire auquel elle répondit.

"Désolé," grogna Tom.

"Hey, uh, Tom," appela Fred (où était-ce George ?) pour capter l'attention de Tom.

"Oui ?"

"Où est votre serpent ?"

Harry interrogea Tom du regard. Il n'avait pas vu le familier de l'homme depuis un moment. Les seules fois où il l'avait vu était quand il était encore un chat ; il l'avait aperçue durant un bain de soleil dans le salon pendant son exploration. La seconde fois, c'était après qu'il se soit retransformé, où il avait vu une ombre glissant dans le couloir, tandis qu'elle l'ignorait tout simplement.

"Oh Nagini ?" sourit Tom avec un léger embarra, "Elle n'est pas ici."

"Où est-elle ?" demanda George (ou Fred).

"Elle est en quelque sorte en colère contre moi. Alors…"

"Attends. Pourquoi est-elle en colère contre toi ?" demanda Harry.

"Euh… elle n'approuvait pas mon choix de compagnon ou de nouvelle vie alors elle est partie."

"Oh…" dit Harry en regardant son assiette.

Tom plaça sa main sur la sienne et la serra, "Ne t'inquiètes pas à ce sujet. Je ne regrette pas ma décision et ne la regretterai jamais. Elle reviendra, elle le fait toujours."

"Toujours ?" interrogea Harry.

"Oui. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Nagini se met en colère contre moi et s'en va. Elle revient habituellement au bout de quelques mois."

"Ça fait plusieurs mois."

"Et bien, plus elle va loin, plus elle met de temps à revenir. Je ne suis pas inquiet."

"Oh d'accord," dit Harry, se sentant un peu mieux.

"Alors, elle s'enfuit quand elle n'est pas heureuse ?" demanda Remus avec un sourire.

"Ouai, elle est bizarre comme ça."

"Ça ressemble à quelqu'un que je connais," murmura Narcissa en regardant son mari. Cela fit rire les personnes qui entendirent et froncer les sourcils de Lucius, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer les rires.

"D'accord, que diriez-vous de retourner dans la salle de bal et de réorganiser les choses. Ça sera plus rapide avec plus de mains," dit Harry en se levant de table. Tom se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la salle, avant qu'Harry n'attrape son bras, "Tu aides aussi."

Tom fit une grimace.

"Ne me fais pas ça. Allons-y."

xxx

Harry et Tom les conduisirent dans le couloir menant à la salle de bal. Au bout d'un moment, Tom le poussa du coude. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur, et Tom fit un signe de tête derrière lui. Il hésita, puis hocha la tête et revint en arrière, là où se trouvait Remus.

"Hey Remus… je peux te parler une seconde ?"

"Bien sûr Harry," dit Remus en ralentissant pour être à son rythme.

Harry attendit que tout le monde soit hors de portée de voix avant de parler à nouveau. "Je, euh, voulais te demander quelque chose."

Remus attendit une minute avant de lui souffler: "Tu peux tout me demander Harry, tu le sais ça."

Harry hocha la tête et s'arrêta juste devant la porte de la salle de bal. Il prit une profonde inspiration et leva les yeux vers le visage de Remus. "Je voulais te demander si tu accepterai, le jour de mon mariage, de marcher avec moi dans l'allée…" Tandis que Remus ne disait toujours rien, Harry continua de parler. "J'ai juste pensé que, tu sais, puisque maman et papa ne sont plus là, que tu… Mais si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrai tota-" Harry se stoppa brusquement en se retrouvant dans une étreinte serrée.

"J'en serai honoré," murmura Remus en tenant Harry serré.

"Vraiment ?" chuchota Harry en lui renvoyant son étreinte.

"Oui vraiment," dit l'homme en se reculant avec un sourire larmoyant. Harry relâcha le souffle qu'il avait retenu et lui rendit son sourire. Remus eut un petit rire et encadra son visage avec ses mains pour lui baiser le front, "Tes parents seraient fiers de toi. J'en suis sûr."

"Tu crois ? Même si j'épouse le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"

"Et bien… je pense qu'ils auraient voulu que tu sois heureux." Répondit prudemment Remus.

"Je suis heureux."

"Alors c'est tout ce qui compte."

Harry rayonna et étreint Remus, "Je t'aime Remus."

"Je t'aime aussi." Suffoqua-t-il en le serrant en retour.

Harry se recula et essuya les larmes qui s'étaient échappées. "Cool. Alors maintenant que c'est fait, il faut nous mettre au travail."

"C'est vrai," fit Remus en se tournant vers la porte, "Tu viens ?"

"Oui, j'arrive. Je vais aller chercher les jumeaux."

"Ils sont réveillés ?"

"Oui, je peux les entendre," dit Harry en secouant une oreille, "Je reviens tout de suite."

"Hum, très bien. Tu nous laisses faire le sale boulot," le taquina Remus en allant rejoindre les autres.

Harry se mit à rire et repartit dans le hall chercher ses chatons.

xxx

Raja et Félix étaient aux prises l'un avec l'autre lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas venir vers leur chambre. _Maman ! _Crièrent-ils en se poussant l'un l'autre pour atteindre l'ouverture de leur panier. Quand il fut ouvert, ils sautèrent dans ses bras.

"Salut, vous avez fait une bonne sieste ?"

_Oui, _répondirent-ils en miaulements heureux.

Leur mère donna à chacun un baiser sur leur tête duveteuse et les porta en bas avec de légers rebonds dans sa démarche.

_Maman est vraiment heureux aujourd'hui, _commenta Félix, _Quelq' chose de bien a dû arriver._

_Yep ! Maman heureux ! _acclama Raja.

_Yay !_

"Très bien," déclara leur mère en les déposant au sol, "nous avons des invités aujourd'hui donc je veux que vous soyez sages, d'accord ?"

_Nous serons gentils, _dirent-ils en chœur en sautant à ses pieds.

"Bien, suivez-moi chatons," dit Harry en commençant à marcher lentement vers la salle de bal.

_Plus de gens ? _Demanda Félix.

_Yay ! Peut-être que tata Mione et tonton Ron sont là ! _encouragea Raja.

_Ouai ! Allons-y !_

Il dépassèrent leur mère en courant tout en l'entendant rire, "Ralentissez vous deux." Mais il ne suffi à Harry qu'accélérer pour les rattraper. Il les guida dans les couloirs et jusqu'à la salle de bal.

_Whoua ! Où sommes-nous ? _demanda Félix en regardant tout autour.

_Je pense que c'est la grande salle lumineuse avec les fenêtres_, ajouta Raja en regardant autour.

_Ça a l'air différent._

_Et bien oui, il n'y a pas de chaises ni de trucs couverts, _dit Raja sciemment.

_Oh ! Je le savais ça._

Harry les regarda: "Allez dire bonjour à tout le monde."

Raja et Félix regardèrent autour d'eux les visages inconnus et en repérèrent un qu'ils connaissaient, _Papa !_

Les jumeaux sautèrent aux pieds de Tom en sautant joyeusement. L'homme sourit et les ramassa, "Bon après-midi vous deux," leur dit-il en les grattant derrière les oreilles, juste comme ils aimaient.

_Ohhhh, ooouai ! _Ronronna Félix.

"Raja, Félix. Vous vous souvenez de Ron et d'Hermione, n'est-ce pas ?" dit leur mère à côté de leur père.

"Aww, ils sont adorables !" roucoula Hermione.

_Tata ! _Pleura Raja en se tortillant pour aller vers elle.

Tom remit sa fille à Hermione et passa Félix à Ron pour le caresser.

_Comme ça tata, juste là ! _ronronna Raja tandis que Hermione lui grattait les oreilles, ignorant totalement le ridicule alors qu'elle bavardait avec elle.

Ils firent le tour et furent présentés au reste des personnes qui étaient là, leurs permettant de les caresser et de les gratter.

_Je me souviens de cet homme, _dit Raja tandis qu'elle était passée à Remus, _C'est celui qui a une drôle d'odeur._

_Ouai, mais je l'aime_, dit Félix en lui léchant les doigts.

_Moi aussi !_

Finalement, ils furent déposés au sol où ils coururent pour explorer tout autour tandis que les adultes déplaçaient des choses ci et là. Le groupe d'humains devait faire attention aux chatons, qui couraient partout, afin de ne pas les écraser avec les tables et les chaises, ce qui se révéla être une tâche difficile.

Raja et Félix couraient partout, plus qu'heureux ; ne sachant pas pourquoi ils étaient si excités. C'était juste l'ambiance présente dans la salle. Après un certain moment, l'atmosphère dans la pièce diminua.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Demanda Raja à son frère.

_Je ne sais pas, allons voir !_

Ils rejoignirent le groupe où une conversation avait lieu, et écoutèrent.

"… Je ne voudrais pas être impoli ou quoi que ce soit," dit l'homme à la boucle d'oreille, "Mais il a tué ta femme."

"Bill !" s'exclama la maman aux cheveux rouges.

_La femme de Rolly a été tuée ? _demanda Raja.

_C'est quoi une femme ? _

… _Je ne sais pas. C'est quoi tuer ?_

_Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_Chut !_

Ils virent le regard de leur mère, tandis que Rolly était un peu triste, puis regardèrent leur père qui avait une expression vide sur le visage.

Bill examina sa mère, puis se retourna vers Rodolphus, "Je suis désolé, elle a raison. J'ai été trop loin."

"Non, ce n'est pas grave." Dit Rodolphus en haussant les épaules: "Mais je ne le suis pas. Triste je veux dire. Ma femme est morte il y a longtemps."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? N'a-t-elle pas-"

"Oh ouai. Son corps a été tué récemment, bien sûr. Mais son esprit, la Bella que j'aimais est morte à Azkaban. Probablement même avant ça." Rodolphus sourit à Tom, "C'est une bonne chose que vous l'ayez fait à ce moment-là, sinon je l'aurai fait moi-même. Elle me rendait fou !"

Et juste comme ça, la tension cessa et les plaisanteries revinrent.

_Qu'est-ce qui vient juste de se passer ? _demanda Félix, confus.

_Je ne sais pas. Allons jouer ! _Dit Raja en commençant à se diriger vers la porte de la salle de bal.

_Où allons-nous ?_

_La cuisine, j'ai faim._

_On ne devrait pas demander à maman ?_

_Maman est occupé. Nous pouvons le faire nous-mêmes, _dit Raja, _d'ailleurs, je sais où est la nourriture._

_D'accord, allons-y ! _dit-il. Ils commencèrent à courir ensemble dans le couloir.

À mi-chemin, Raja se stoppa, _Attends. Stop_, cria-t-elle douloureusement, sa queue se hérissant.

_Raja, ça va ? _Demanda Félix en revenant en arrière.

_Ouai, je pense. J'ai dû tomber malade, _déclara Raja en aplatissant sa queue et en léchant son estomac. _Mon ventre se sent tout drôle._

_C'est douloureux ? _Demanda Félix en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en réfléchissant, _Non, pas vraiment… un peu._

_Nous devrions aller le dire à maman, il va te faire aller mieux._

_Tu crois ?_

_Ouai ! Maman peut réparer n'importe quoi, _dit Félix en sautant, _il peut rendre ton ventre moins douloureux._

_D'accord, _elle se leva et fit quelques pas en arrière vers la salle lumineuse, puis s'arrêta.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _demanda Félix.

_A-_

_A ?_

_A… A !_

Félix se sauva du chemin. _N'éternues pas sur moi !_

_A-A-Achoooo !_

POUF !

_Wah ! Raja ! _s'écria Félix tandis que sa sœur était engloutie dans une lumière brillante, _Raja ! Raja ! Tu vas bien ? Raja réponds-moi !_

Quand la lumière finie par disparaître, ce n'est pas un chaton pelucheux qui apparu, mais un bébé humain avec des triangles noirs dépassant de sa tête pleine de cheveux noirs , ainsi qu'une queue qui grandissait de plus en plus de son derrière. Raja, incapable de soutenir son nouveau poids, tomba rapidement sur le dos et regarda son frère qui tournait frénétiquement en rond. Elle essaya de lui parler, mais tout ce qui sortit fut un babillage incohérent. La confusion se transforma rapidement en peur, et elle laissa échapper un gémissement terrifié.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

xxx

"Ron, bougeons un peu ça… voilà."

Cela prit un moment pour réorganiser, mais tout fut mis en place comme Harry le désirait. Une longue table avait été mise en place contre un mur pour la fête de mariage, avec des petites tables entourant la piste de danse.

"Je suis tellement excitée !" cria Hermione en serrant Harry.

"Moi aussi," dit-il avec un sourire éclatant. "Je ne peux pas croire que je vais me marier dans une semaine."

"Je sais. Dieu merci c'est un samedi, comme ça nous pourrons quitter l'école."

"Bien sûr ! Je dois avoir ma demoiselle d'honneur et mon témoin."

Hermione et Ron sourirent et l'embrassèrent. "Nous partirons tôt le vendredi comme ça nous pourrons tout revoir et…" et ainsi de suite Hermione continua. Ron et Harry se contentèrent de rouler des yeux, mais sans dire quoi que ce soit. C'était l'une de ces choses où ils pouvaient la laisser.

Elle était toujours en train de s'extasier quand ils entendirent un cri.

"Wahhhhhhh ! Wahhhhhhh ! Wahhhhh !"

Tout le monde s'immobilisa dans ce qu'il faisait, avant qu'Harry ne se précipite soudainement vers la porte, Tom juste derrière lui. Ils n'allèrent pas loin avant de repérer les jumeaux à mi-chemin dans le couloir. Félix sautait frénétiquement, miaulant à tue-tête, faisant des aller-retours difficile entre sa sœur ou aller chercher de l'aide.

Harry ralenti doucement tandis qu'il approchait, incapable de croire ce qu'il voyait. Sa fille qui avait été si petite et couverte de fourrure durant des mois, avait à présent la taille d'un bébé d'environ huit mois. Sa chair tendre était toute rose, avec seulement de la fourrure sur sa queue et ses oreilles de chaton. "Oh mon Dieu, Raja," chuchota-il en tombant à genoux devant elle.

Raja arrêta ses pleurs et leva le regard, clignant des yeux à cause des larmes. Les yeux verts-bleus s'élargirent en le reconnaissant et elle leva ses petits bras potelés vers lui, hoquetant doucement.

Harry la ramassa, "Regardes-toi ! Tu es si grande !" roucoula-t-il en la câlinant, sentant son odeur et sa peau de bébé. Raja roucoula et ronronna en retour, se blottissant dans ses bras. Harry sentit plus qu'il ne vit Tom se mettre à côté de lui et ramasser Félix pour commencer à le calmer. "Regardes-la Tom, elle est redevenue normale."

"Je vois ça," dit Tom en caressant les cheveux et les oreilles de Raja, "J'avais oublié de quoi elle avait l'air, ça fait si longtemps."

"Je sais ! N'est-elle pas mignonne ?" dit Harry: "Regardes-toi avec tous tes doigts et tes orteils," lui dit-il en tendant sa petite main.

Raja regarda sa main avec fascination et la tint en face de son visage, avant de rapidement mettre ses doigts dans sa bouche. Tout le monde rit autour d'eux des singeries du bébé.

"On dirait qu'elle fait ses dents," commenta Narcissa.

"Déjà ?" demanda Harry.

"Oui et bien, elle a quoi ? Sept mois ?"

"Huit."

"Oh, huit, c'est vrai. Il est loin le temps où ils commençaient. En fait, elle devrait déjà en avoir quelques-unes."

"Et bien, on dirait qu'elle n'en a pas," dit Hermione en s'agenouillant près de Raja.

"Ça signifie qu'elles vont bientôt arriver," dit Harry avec un soupir, "Super."

"Elle te ressemble Harry," dit doucement Tonks.

"Ah bon ? Je pense qu'elle le nez de Tom," dit Harry en touchant le nez de sa fille. Elle eut un petit sourire lumineux, sourire gingival.

"Nous pouvons tous dire de qui elle tient ses cheveux, regardez-la !" dit Ray.

"Ce n'est pas drôle !" dit Harry platement, lissant les cheveux de Raja vers le bas et en regardant Tom qui avait ri. Il tourna Raja dans ses bras afin qu'elle soit assise sur ses genoux. "Regardes Félix," dit-il au chaton noir dans la main de Tom, "Ta sœur va bien."

Félix quitta les mains de son père et bondit sur les genoux de Harry pour qu'il renifler sa sœur pour voir si elle allait vraiment bien. Raja babilla et le caressa doucement, le faisant ronronner de plaisir. Il glissa sa queue sur son visage, ce qui la fit éternuer.

Harry et Ray retinrent leur souffle, puis se détendirent vu que rien ne se passait. Raja regarda autour d'elle avec surprise.

"Le timing est excellent," dit Hermione en sortant son carnet: "C'est à une semaine du mariage. Nous allons devoir lui trouver une robe."

"Oui nous le ferons. En parlant de robe, nous allons devoir t'acheter des vêtements, n'est ce pas ? Oui nous le ferons," Dit-t-il à Raja qui roucoula. Il l'a prit et la leva en l'air.

Quand il l'a redescendit, il l'a fit asseoir contre le canapé, à côté de son frère. "Et voilà, toute habillée. Sois prudente avec ton frère Raja," dit-il en caressant Félix qui ronronnait, "Vas-tu te retransformer dans un avenir proche ?" Félix ne répondit pas, regardant seulement sa sœur. Harry poussa un soupir, "Je suppose que c'est un non."

xxx

Il s'avéra qu'ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. Après que chacun soit rentré chez soi cette nuit-là, Harry et Tom les mirent au lit comme d'habitude. Raja dû être mise dans le lit d'enfant qui avait pendant des mois prit la poussière et essayèrent de mettre Félix dans son panier, mais qui refusa. Ainsi, après avoir fortifié les sorts de protection supplémentaires sur le berceau, Félix put aller dormir aux côtés de sa sœur. Ils dormirent toute la nuit et il n'y eu pas besoin de les surveiller, ce qui permit à Tom et Harry de se mettre au lit.

Le lendemain matin, Harry était allé cherché les jumeaux lorsqu'il appela Tom de l'autre chambre. "Tom viens vite !"

Tom, pensant que quelque chose de mauvais était arrivé, se précipita à travers la pièce pour rejoindre la pouponnière. "Quoi ?"

"Regardes," dit Harry en lui tendant un bébé humain.

Les yeux bleus-verts papillonnèrent de manière endormis et il miaula doucement, sa queue ondulant autour d'une jambe nu. "Félix," dit Tom avec émerveillement en prenant son fils. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son père et regarda autour de la pièce qui soudainement avait l'air différente. "Il a dû se retransformer durant la nuit."

"Ouai," dit Harry en ramassant Raja. Elle n'avait pas l'air surprise que son frère soit différent de la veille, et vint le rejoindre en regardant autour. "Et bien, au moins nous n'aurons plus à les chasser… du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à marcher."

"Oh non," gémit Tom en rejoignant Harry à la table à langer, "C'est la dernière chose dont nous avons besoin. Quand est-ce que c'est supposé ce passé ?"

"Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Tout cela est arrivé parce qu'ils se sont transformés en chatons."

"Et bien… je devine que ça arrivera quand ça arrivera," dit Tom en fronçant les sourcils face à la couche-culotte dans sa main, "J'ai oublié comment faire ça."

Harry se mit à rire, "Ça fait un moment, n'est-ce pas ?"

Tom haussa les épaules, "Ils ont un timing si impeccable."

"Et oui. Maintenant, nous pouvons nous marier et avoir les jumeaux tout habillés… ah, ça me rappelle que je dois dire à Hermione que nous avons besoin de trouver deux tenues aujourd'hui." Tom se contenta de sourire avec des yeux doux tandis qu'il ramassait Félix après l'avoir changé et habillé.

"Quoi ?" demanda Harry.

"Rien. C'est juste que je ne peux pas attendre de te faire mien."

Harry rougit et embrassa le dessus de la tête de Raja, "Tu m'as déjà fait tiens."

Tom sourit: "Oui et bien…" sa bouche se détendit en un sourire et il leva le menton de Harry pour regarder dans ses yeux verts, "je voulais dire magiquement, spirituellement… légalement. Alors nous pourrons être une famille, toi, moi et les jumeaux."

"Je le veux tant, tellement. Et après la semaine prochaine… nous le serons. Une grande famille heureuse."


	10. Chapitre 10

**Le mariage est pour très bientôt ! Encore un peu de patience.**

**En tout cas, je remercie beaucoup **_**schaeffer**_**, **_**stormtrooper2**_**, **_**Egwene Al' Vere**_**, **_**Lynka Read**_**, **_**Naifu-Sasu**_** et **_**anais**_** pour leur review sur le dernier chapitre.**

**Merci aussi à **_**Gabrielle Prince**_** pour sa relecture !**

* * *

><p>Les jours précédant le mariage furent chaotiques, au mieux. Les elfes de maison s'embrouillaient à propos des décorations de la maison, des fleurs et d'autres nécessitées pour le mariage. Narcissa était sur eux constamment ; dirigeant les elfes pour l'organisation du mariage. Tout avait été long à venir, et la maison avait l'air absolument magnifique. Tom et Harry furent occupés toute la journée, Harry réarrangeant des choses à sa guise et Tom s'assurant que tout se déroulait sans heurt avec l'heure d'arrivée de l'expéditrice et du fonctionnaire du Ministère. Mais les nuits étaient les leurs. Dans ces moments-là, ils pouvaient trouver du réconfort et de la détente dans les bras l'un de l'autre… mais rien d'autre. Tout ce qu'ils faisaient en restait là. Harry avait déclaré le célibat en début de semaine et s'y était tenu, peu importe les plaintes de Tom.<p>

"J'ai dit non ! Point final !"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je te l'ai déjà dit," murmura Harry en se détournant pour ajuster l'élément central de l'une des tables.

"Non, tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as juste dit « Pas de sexe jusqu'à ce que nous soyons mariés », et c'est tout," dit Tom, manifestement irrité.

"Ouai, c'est ce que j'ai dit."

"Ce n'est pas une réponse. Allons Harry, je vais mourir d'envie là."

"Quoi par manque de sexe ?" demanda Harry sèchement.

"Oui !" répondit Tom sérieusement.

Harry rougit, "C'est… un peu stupide."

Tom frotta son front et pria pour avoir de la patience. "Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas te toucher."

"C'est juste que…" Harry s'agita, lissant la nappe à plusieurs reprises pour effacer les plis invisibles, "la nuit de noce est censée être la première fois d'un couple… tu sais. Et je sais que nous ne l'avons pas respecté, mais… je veux juste…" La réalisation frappa Tom qui sourit doucement. Harry rougit et détourna les yeux. "Tu vois, c'est stupide."

"Ce n'est pas stupide," dit-il en repliant ses bras autour de Harry, "J'aurais juste aimé que tu me le dises plus tôt."

"Tu n'es pas en colère ?" lui demanda furtivement Harry.

"Non, mais c'est plus logique que « parce que je l'ai dit. »"

"Désolé."

"C'est bon."

Tom dû alors souffrir le reste de la semaine d'avoir Harry si près et pourtant si loin ; ça commençait à le rendre fou. Ça aidait un peu que Harry soit tout aussi impatient que lui, mais seulement un peu.

La veille du mariage vint avec luminescence et clarté, ainsi qu'avec un coup fort à la porte de leur chambre.

"Qui est là ?" demanda Harry à un Tom somnolent.

"Sais pas. Peut-être qu'ils vont s'en aller," murmura Tom dans le cou de Harry.

Les coups persistèrent, "Pouah ! Qui diable ça peut être si tôt le matin ?" grogna Tom en fonçant vers la porte, l'ouvrant à la volée.

Hermione et Ginny clignèrent bêtement des yeux face à un Tom à demi-nu et visiblement en colère.

"Euh… S-Salut," bégaya Hermione.

"Mlle. Granger," dit Tom froidement, "Dites-moi, je vous prie, ce que vous faites ici si tôt ?"

"Oh, et bien, euh…"

"Voulez-vous s'il vous plaît mettre des vêtements ?" éclata Ginny, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

Tom regarda sa poitrine nue et son pyjama de faible condition, et lui sourit, "J'ai des vêtements."

"C-C'est-" bégaya Ginny.

"Tom, mets une chemise." Dit Harry derrière lui.

"Tu l'a portes."

Harry regarda la chemise trop longue qu'il portait, "Oh," il rougit et tira l'ourlet en dessous des genoux, "Q-Quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione, Ginny, que faites-vous ici ?"

"Nous sommes venues te chercher, bien sûr." Dit Ginny.

"Quoi ?" demandèrent Tom et Harry.

"Le mariage n'est que demain," dit Harry, confus.

"Attendez, attendez. Que voulez-vous dire par « chercher » ?" demanda Tom.

"C'est la tradition pour la jeune mariée et le marié de ne pas se voir la veille du mariage," expliqua Hermione.

"C'est absurde !"

"Non ça ne l'ai pas. C'est pour la bonne chance," fit Ginny.

"M-Mais je ne suis pas une jeune mariée," déclara Harry.

"C'est tout comme. Vous allez vous marier donc vous ne devez pas vous voir l'un l'autre d'ici là."

"Tu ne vas pas vraiment envisager ça, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Tom à Harry.

"Et bien…"

"Tu es incroyable," s'écria Tom.

Harry regarda Ginny et Hermione et vit l'allusion de laisser passer. "C'est seulement un jour."

"Ouai, un jour loin de moi," grogna Tom de façon possessive.

Harry rougit de plaisir et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Tom, "Mais après ça, je ne quitterai jamais plus tes côtés," dit Harry rêveusement.

Tom, regardant le visage béat du plus jeune ainsi que les secousses d'excitation de sa queue, soupira de défaitisme et l'étreignit étroitement. "Quand même, je ne comprend pas pourquoi nous aurions besoin de chance."

"Et bien avec notre dossier, qui n'est pas un des meilleurs, nous pouvons utiliser tout ce que nous avons."

"Oui, mais c'est à cause de ta mauvaise chance que tu as fini ici avec moi," souligna Tom.

"Certes," admit Harry avant de marquer un moment de silence, "je ne peux pas attendre d'être marié avec toi."

"Moi non plus." Ils se turent de nouveau, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre. Tom soupira après un moment, "C'est juste vingt-quatre heures, pas vrai ?"

"Ouai."

"D'accord. Je te jure que tu es vraiment en train de me tuer."

Harry eut un petit rire et le serra. Après une minute, ses oreilles remuèrent d'une façon familière.

"Les jumeaux sont réveillés ?"

"Ouai. Ils jappent l'un sur l'autre."

Tom eut un petit rire, "Ils commencent vraiment à grandir."

Harry hocha la tête, "De ce que j'ai lu, ils devraient commencer à ramper bientôt."

"Oh, génial."

Harry se mit à rire, "Sans rire. Je devrai aller les habiller."

"Je vais le faire. Toi fais tes affaires."

"Tu es sûr ?"

"Oui, je suppose que tu vas les prendre avec toi. Je veux passer du temps avec eux."

"D'accord… merci pour ça."

Avec ça de décider, Tom passa le plus de temps possible avec eux trois jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent. Ce fut un départ émouvant, surtout pour les jumeaux. Ils semblaient savoir qu'ils ne reviendraient pas ce jour-là, et crièrent bruyamment de devoir quitter leur papa. Après les avoir rassuré qu'ils le reverraient demain, les jumeaux furent d'accord pour aller au Terrier par Cheminette.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant que Tom ne reçoive un visiteur alors qu'il errait dans le manoir à présent vide.

"Lucius, que fais-tu ici ?"

"Je suis venu voir s'il y avait quelque chose d'autre à faire. Le mariage est demain."

Tom regarda Lucius, clignant des yeux de suspicion. "Harry t'a envoyé, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ah…" soupira Lucius en hochant la tête. Il n'y avait rien à cacher à cet homme. Il avait été le Seigneur des Ténèbres après tout. "Oui, j'ai reçu un hibou plus tôt me demandant de vous tenir compagnie. Harry ne voulait pas que vous soyez seul."

Tom le railla et secoua la tête: "Je vais très bien. Néanmoins, je te remercie de ta visite."

"Ce n'est pas un problème. Je serais probablement venu de toute façon. Narcissa est en mode mariage intégral." Au regard interrogateur de Tom, il poursuivit. "Elle n'a pas cessé de parler mariage depuis que ça a commencé. Ce n'est même pas pour elle, pourtant elle est toujours aussi excitée. Ça commence à me rendre fou."

Tom eut un petit rire: "Oui, il y a quelque chose à propos des mariages que rend les femmes folles."

"Ce n'est pas étonnant que vous ne soyez jamais allé de l'autre côté," commenta Lucius.

Tom sourit légèrement: "Et bien, elles n'ont jamais été attrayantes selon moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, assez parlé de mes préférences. J'ai besoin de travailler sur certaines choses, tu peux m'aider."

xxx

La journée fut similaire pour Harry. Il garda le plus souvent les jumeaux occupés afin qu'ils ne puissent remarqués l'absence de leur père. La famille de Ron ainsi que Hermione le distrayait en lui faisant faire des pièces maîtresses. Il ne s'agissait que de simples couronnes de fleurs faites de petites roses rouges et blanches enroulées autour d'un récipient en verre qui contenait une bougie. Les fleurs avaient un charme de conservation sur elles afin de s'assurer qu'elles ne fanent pas. Ils plièrent également les serviettes en grands triangles pour passer le temps.

Finalement, la nuit tomba et Harry mit les jumeaux au lit, dans l'ancienne chambre de Percy, que Mme. Weasley avait installé pour la nuit.

Hermione frappa à la porte, "Tu t'habilles ?"

"Non, tu peux entrer."

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra, "Les jumeaux dorment ?"

"Ouai, ils sont KO. Fred et George savent comment les divertir."

"Sans rire, ils étaient fascinés," dit Hermione en riant.

"J'espère juste qu'ils ne vont pas déteindre sur eux. La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin est d'une autre paire de jumeaux farceurs," dit Harry en regardant vers le lit avec un sourire tendre.

"Ils pourraient se révéler comme ça de toute façon. Tu es leur mère," commenta Hermione.

"Oh mon Dieu, ce n'est pas bon."

Ils rirent tous deux doucement, avant de se taire.

"Tu devrai dormir un peu. C'est un grand jour demain."

"Oui, j'y vais. B'nuit."

"Bonne nuit, Harry," chuchota Hermione en partant.

Harry grimpa dans le lit et ferma les yeux avec un soupir. C'était étrange de dormir seul à présent. Il avait dormi près de Tom à tel point que cela lui semblait depuis toujours. Il soupira. _Je me demande ce que Tom fait, _pensa-t-il. _Probablement qu'il va aussi au lit… _Harry mentit encore en essayant de dormir, mais se tourna et se retourna toutes les minutes. "Ce n'est pas du travail" se dit-il.

… _Tom ?… _Il attendit avec impatience, espérant que cela fonctionne. Comme il n'entendait rien, il poussa un soupir de déception. _Et bien, ça méritait un essai…_

_-Rry ? Harry ? _

Les yeux du concerné s'ouvrirent d'un coup, _Tom ? C'est toi ? _demanda-t-il avec espoir.

_Non, c'est quelqu'un d'autre avec qui tu partages une connexion mentale. Bien sûr que c'est moi._

Harry sourit de joie alors qu'il ressentait le sarcasme de Tom à travers le lien, _Je n'étais pas sûr que ça marche d'aussi loin._

_Et bien on dirait que c'est possible. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

… _Je ne peux pas dormir._

_Moi non plus… tu me manques, _fit la douce voix dans son esprit.

Harry sourit, _Tu me manques aussi._

Ils tombèrent dans un silence confortable, la présence de Tom toujours là dans son esprit. _Est-ce que tu t'es tenu occupé aujourd'hui ?_

_Oui, Lucius est venu et nous avons revu des détails de dernière minute._

_C'est bien, _pensa Harry en hochant la tête.

_Comment vont les jumeaux ?_

_Ils vont bien… ils dorment. Ils s'ennuient de leur papa._

_Ils me manquent aussi… Tu pourrais penser que ça me va d'être loin de toi pendant une journée, mais ça me rend fou !_

Harry étouffa un rire avec sa main, _Je suis désolé. C'est probablement parce que nous n'avons pas eu de rapports sexuels depuis une semaine._

_Et à qui la faute ? _demanda avec irritation Tom de manière forte et clair par le lien.

_Désolé, désolé. Je me sens pareil. Je vais régler le problème, je le promet, _ronronna Harry. Il sentit l'agitation dans les émotions de Tom, l'excitation l'emportant.

_Tu ferai mieux… Nous devrions dormir._

_D'accord, _dit Harry avec un soupir, _tu restes là avec moi ?_

_Oui, dors un peu._

Harry se blottit dans les couverture et ferma les yeux, _Bonne nuit Tom, je t'aime._

_Je t'aime aussi. Fais de beaux rêves chaton._


	11. Chapitre 11

Le jour de la cérémonie vint avec brillance, clarté, ensoleillement, et sans aucun nuage dans le ciel. C'était vraiment un temps parfait pour un mariage. Harry se réveilla lentement tandis que la lumière du soleil frappait son visage à travers les volets. Il se redressa brusquement et eut un grand sourire, avant de jeter les couvertures et d'ouvrir la porte, "Je vais me marier aujourd'hui !" cria-t-il.

Deux cris venant de l'étage supérieur suivirent ainsi que des pas. Harry rejoint Hermione et Ginny jusqu'à l'étage principal où Molly Weasley était déjà dans la cuisine, faisant le petit-déjeuner. "Bonjour vous trois. Grosse journée aujourd'hui," les salua-t-elle avec un sourire pour Harry.

"Bonjour," dirent-ils en chœur.

"Je ne peux pas croire que ça y est enfin," dit Harry en acceptant une tasse de thé.

"Je sais," dit Hermione avec enthousiasme, "à ce moment, tu seras Harry Riddle… ou celui que tu t'appelles," enchaîna-t-elle avec incertitude.

"Ouai, tu as le droit. Je prends le nom de Tom, pour que ce soit Harry Riddle. Ça sonne bien, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je pense que oui," dit Ginny, "et tu es un Riddle à toi seul."

Harry se mit à rire, "Pas vrai ?"

"Alors, quel est le programme aujourd'hui ?"

"Et bien," commença Hermione, "Nous retrouvons Narcissa pour 7h30, ce qui nous donnes trois heures et demi pour nous préparer et être chez toi à 9h30, le mariage étant à dix heures."

"Très bien dans ce cas, je vais aller chercher les jumeaux et Ron pendant que je monte."

"D'accord mais dépêches-toi avant que le petit-déjeuner ne refroidisse," rappela Mme. Weasley tandis que Harry montait les escaliers.

"Compris !"

À 7h15, tout le monde était prêt à partir et ils prirent un Portoloin pour le Manoir Malefoy. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il y avait une course aux préparatifs. Tous se dirigèrent vers une salle où leurs affaires avaient été déposés pour eux ainsi que toute autre chose dont ils auraient besoin ; Narcissa s'était vraiment surpassée dans les préparatifs. Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Harry pour se préparer, et les filles s'éloignèrent pour ces trucs de filles qui devaient êtres faits, donc Harry s'occupa des jumeaux.

Il fallu un certain temps, mais finalement, après de nombreuses éclaboussures et un plancher trempé, les jumeaux furent fraîchement lavés, la fourrure de leurs oreilles fut brossée et nettoyée, puis ils furent mis dans leur nouvelle robe à froufrous et costume spécialement conçus pour eux.

La robe de Raja était complètement blanche, avec un ruban rouge enroulé autour de sa taille qui s'attachait dans le dos, et où sa queue ressortait par dessous la robe. Le tout était complété par de petits rubans rouges noués dans ses cheveux, juste derrière ses oreilles, la faisant ressembler à un petit ange. Félix était simplement vêtu d'un costume noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate rouge avec agrafe dont Harry avait du mal à lui faire garder.

"Aw, regardez-vous tous les deux !" s'exclama-t-il assis près d'eux dans la salle de séjour du Manoir Malefoy, "Vous êtes tellement mignons."

"Harry !"

L'interpellé se retourna à la voix de Hermione, "Whoua Hermione… tu as l'air… whoua."

Hermione rougit mais se retourna pour lui. La robe était d'un rouge sang profond, comme l'étaient toutes les robes de demoiselles d'honneurs. C'était une robe bustier avec une traîne au sol ainsi qu'un ruban rouge sombre noué autour de la taille et s'attachant à l'arrière. La robe était très moulante, ce qui révélait chaque courbe. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules en petites boucles allant jusque sur les côtés de son visage. "Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

"Tu es superbe. Ron va adorer," ajouta-il avec un sourire narquois.

Hermione rougit encore plus, "T-Tais-toi. Maintenant à toi ! Tu dois te préparer !"

"Je sais, je sais. Je viens de finir avec les jumeaux."

"Bon. Maintenant, vas-y et prépares-toi, nous devons repartire dans une heure."

"Merde ! Vraiment ?"

"Oui, maintenant dépêches-toi."

"D'accord. Tu les surveilles pour moi ?"

"Bien sûr, maintenant zou," dit-elle en s'agitant.

"Très bien. Surveilles Félix, il continu d'essayer de retirer sa cravate," dit Harry avant de décoller dans les escaliers pour se préparer.

xxx

Une demie-heure plus tard, Harry était fraîchement lavé et était en train de s'habiller quand on frappa à la porte.

"Eh mon pote, tu as fini ?" fit la voix de Ron à travers la porte.

"Presque. Tu peux entrer." La porte s'ouvrit et Ron entra, vêtu d'un beau costume noir formel et d'une cravate rouge. "Ça te va bien."

"Merci. C'est de la folie là-bas."

"Ah bon ?" demanda Harry en fermant son pantalon.

"Ouai. Mon père et Remus y sont allés en premiers et Malefoy senior et junior sont déjà là-bas. Tous les autres s'activent autour des bigoudis et autres trucs."

Harry se mit à rire: "Ils sont plusieurs dans mon cas."

"Uh huh."

"Alors, tu as vu Hermione ?" Harry aperçu Ron en train de rougir, et sourit: "Je prends ça comme un oui."

"O-Ouai. Je l'ai vu. Elle est… elle est…"

"Belle ? Magnifique ? Séduisante ?" lui suggéra Harry.

"Ouai," dit Ron avec un soupir avant que Harry ne se mette à rire. Il sortit de sa transe, "Quoi ?"

"Rien."

Un silence agréable s'installa tandis que Harry se préparait, faisant des allers-retours entre la salle bain et la chambre. Harry regarda Ron à travers le miroir et le surprit à regarder son derrière. "Ron, reluquerais-tu mon cul ? Parce que si c'est le cas et que Tom l'apprend, tu es dans un sérieux pétrin mon pote."

"Non !" s'écria Ron dans le bout des oreilles rougissaient, "Non. Je ne reluquais pas. Enfin si, mais pas ton cul. Je cherchais ta queue."

"Oh ?"

"Ouai. C'est juste bizarre que ça pousse tout simplement comme ça."

Harry regarda sa queue dans le miroir, la suivant du regard, "Pas vraiment si tu y penses. Nous avons déjà un coccyx, le mien a juste grandi à partir de là."

"Hein, cool," fit Ron d'un ton pensif.

"Ouai, très. C'est très pratique des fois. Je veux dire, ça garde les jumeaux occupés, où du moins quand ils étaient encore des chatons. Je peux attraper des choses avec elle, mais pas trop lourdes, sans compter que Tom aime ça," ronronna Harry.

"Erk ! Trop d'infos mon vieux !" s'écria Ron en faisant des bruits de hauts de cœur, mais souriant tout de même.

Après quelques minutes, un autre coup fut frappé à la porte, "Harry, tu es prêt ?"

"Ouai," répondit-il avant que Hermione n'ouvre la porte juste au moment où Harry finissait d'ajuster ses chaussures.

"Oh Harry ! Regardes-toi !" s'écria-t-elle en joignant ses mains.

Harry se retourna et se regarda dans le long miroir. Harry l'avait vu dans la vitrine d'un magasin lorsqu'ils avaient été faire du shopping, et c'est là qu'il avait su que s'était le bon. Bien sûr, il s'agissait d'une robe pour femme à l'époque, et il ne voulait pas d'une robe, il était un gars. Mais il avait voulu un ensemble qui avait été dessiné tout simplement dans cette perspective, le tout étant magnifique. Cela comprenait un pantacourt blanc qui allait jusqu'aux genoux avec tout autour une élégante dentelle en forme de pantalon, sa queue cachée derrière. Le haut était composé d'un débardeur dont le tissu était coupé au niveau des épaules pour remonter et s'enrouler autour du cou dans un design élaboré, laissant ses épaules et son dos nus. Le haut était incrusté de petits diamants qui brillaient à la lumière, les diamants s'enroulant autour du cou. Sur sa tête se trouvait un petit cercle de diamants qui concordait parfaitement avec le reste. Harry ne l'avait pas voulu, mais les filles avaient insisté, disant que c'était pour son mariage et que cela ne dérangerai pas Tom ; ce qui fit qu'il se retrouvait avec.

Harry sourit à son reflet et se retourna de façon à se voir de tous les côtés.

"Tu es beau," dit doucement Hermione.

"Merci," dit Harry en lissant le doux duvet des plis imaginaires.

"Alors, tu es prêt ?" demanda Hermione en lui remettant son bouquet de roses rouges.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, "Je pense que oui."

"Très bien, alors all-"

"Attendez !" s'exclama soudainement Ron, bondissant du lit. "Je reviens tout de suite," avant de courir hors de la chambre.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était exactement ?" demanda Harry en tournant le dos au miroir pour fixer le petit cercle de sorte qu'il ne gène pas ses oreilles.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, Ron revint en tenant un lys blanc. Il alla jusqu'à Harry et le mit dans ses cheveux, juste au dessus de son oreille de chat, la fixant de sa baguette. "Voilà," dit-il reculant, "maintenant, tu auras ta maman avec toi quand tu te mariera," dit Ron, penaud.

Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent et se remplirent de larmes, avant de se jeter sur Ron pour envelopper ses bras autour de lui: "Merci," murmura-t-il.

Ron lui caressa maladroitement le dos et se frotta le cou d'embarra, tandis que Hermione regardait, impressionnée par l'action sentimentale.

Finalement, Harry se dégagea et éventa ses yeux, "Merde Ron," s'exclama-t-il en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

"Aïe !" cria le roux en saisissant son épaule, "C'était pour quoi ?"

"Pour m'avoir fait pleurer."

"Tiens," dit Hermione en lui tendant un mouchoir tandis que Ron souriait légèrement.

Une fois que Harry fut nettoyé, il se vérifia dans le miroir une dernière fois.

"Prêt ?" demanda Hermione.

Le brun hocha la tête, "Je suis prêt."

"Très bien alors," s'écria Ron, "Allons chercher ton attelage !"

xxx

Au Manoir Riddle, les invités commençaient à arriver et à prendre place dans le jardin où la cérémonie devait avoir lieu.

À l'origine, le jardin était vraiment très beau, mais avec toutes les décorations tout autour, il était remarquable. Des poteaux de quelques mètres reliaient le chemin par un tissu blanc et des roses rouges se trouvaient le long du chemin qui menait dans les profondeurs du jardin, là où se trouvait un kiosque reposant au sommet d'un petit cours d'eau. Des chaises avaient été mise en rangées de chaque côtés du îlot qui était jonché de pétales de roses ; chaque rangs alternaient entre roses rouges et blanches aux extrémités. Le kiosque lui-même était décoré de roses rouges et blanches pour l'occasion. L'ensemble était parfait.

Fred et George saluaient les invités à leur arrivée avec derrière Ray qui leurs montraient le chemin vers le jardin, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un se perde dans la grande maison, ce qui était très facile.

Tom était à l'étage, dans leur chambre à Harry et lui, et se préparait, Lucius lui tenant compagnie. Ils étaient tous deux très impressionnants dans leur tenues noires avec leur cravate rouge. Tom était le plus élégant, avec son haut col et des accessoires en argent et une rose rouge à la boutonnière, alors que celle de Lucius était blanche.

Tom était en train de réajuster ses manchettes pour la quatrième fois quand Lucius prit la parole, "Nerveux ?"

"Non… oui," dit Tom avec un soupir, "Est-ce normal ?"

"Oui. Tout à fait normal. Vous êtes sur le point de vous lier à la personne que vous aimez. J'étais pareil lorsque j'ai épousé Narcissa."

"Humm. Alors je suppose que je n'ai rien à craindre."

"Absolument rien… Qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda Lucius lorsque le regard de Tom se fit lointain.

"Harry est là."

"Comment pouvez-vous le dire ?"

"Le changement dans les salles… et puis je peux le sentir."

Une seconde plus tard, Tay toqua et ouvrit la porte en scrutant à l'intérieur, "Bonjour Tom. Harry est là."

"Je sais."

"Quoi ? Ah oui," dit-il en montrant sa tête, "Quelqu'un d'autre est là pour vous voir aussi. Enfin, deux en fait," dit Ray avec un sourire en ouvrant la porte pour révéler un des jumeaux, suivit de Hermione portant l'autre.

Au moment où Félix et Raja virent leur père, ils firent irruption avec des cris de joie et l'atteignirent avec enthousiasme. Tom sourit et les accueillit dans ses bras, leur donnant un baiser à chacun, "Bonjour vous deux. Vous m'avez manqué."

"Vous leurs avez manqué aussi," dit Hermione, "il a fallu un certain temps pour les distraire de votre absence."

Tom hocha la tête et les posa sur le lit pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir, mais de façon un peu bancal, "Hermione, vous êtes magnifique."

La jeune fille rougit, "Vous êtes très beau aussi, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi."

Tom hocha la tête et retourna son attention vers les jumeaux, "Regardez comme vous êtes habillés. Vous êtes très beau tous les deux."

"Harry a prit des photos d'eux déjà. Ils sont si mignons !" jaillit Hermione.

"Oui, ils le sont," accorda Tom en arrêtant Félix qui tirait sur sa cravate, "Comment va Harry ?"

"Excité. Nerveux. Vous ?"

"La même chose," déclara Lucius pour lui en se recroquevillant un peu face à l'éclat de Tom. Hermione dû cacher son sourire. Rabastan frappa à la porte et regarda à l'intérieur avant que Tom puisse dire quelque chose.

"Nous sommes prêts pour vous maintenant."

"J'arrive." Dit Tom en remettant les jumeaux à Hermione et Ray.

"Nous vous voyons bientôt," fit Hermione avec un sourire en suivant Rabastan et Ray vers la porte.

Tom lui fit un bref signe de tête et alla vers le miroir une dernière fois. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de la relâcher lentement, essayant de calmer ses nerfs frénétiques.

"Vous allez bien ?" demanda Lucius.

"Oui. Je vais bien."

"Très bien alors, allons-y."

xxx

Tom et Lucius se séparèrent près du début du chemin où la noce attendait la descente vers la petite île, alors que Tom continuait de l'avant. Il pouvait sentir la présence de Harry, qui était juste de l'autre côté de la haie, tandis qu'il avançait et que ceux qui étaient présent avec Harry pouvaient dire que ce dernier sentait aussi son futur mari, par la manière dont ses oreilles bougeaient.

"Prêt ?" demanda Remus à Harry, après que tout le monde se soit assis.

"Absolument." Répondit-il.

Remus sourit et posa un baiser sur son front, puis lui offrit son bras, "Alors allons-y." Il hocha la tête, et la cérémonie commença.

Les demoiselles d'honneur, Ginny et Luna, étaient les premières à avancer, avec Ray et Rabastan comme garçons d'honneurs. Puis vinrent les dames d'honneurs et les témoins, qui dans leur cas étaient: Ron et Hermione pour Harry, et Lucius et Narcissa pour Tom. Raja et Félix étaient menés par Ron et Hermione. Le roux et Lucius portaient les anneaux et Hermione les fleurs. Puis Harry et Remus contournèrent le virage, et la musique de l'orchestre changea, avant que tout ne devienne flou à partir de là.

Dès que les yeux de Tom et de Harry se rencontrèrent, ils se perdirent totalement l'un dans l'autre et tout autre chose fut juste un bruit de fond. Harry s'avança à pas mesurés avec le plus beau sourire sur son visage tandis qu'il se rapprochait de son futur mari. Quand il arriva enfin, Remus plaça la main de Harry dans celle de Tom qui s'en saisie fermement.

"Tu es magnifique." Murmura doucement Tom, de sorte que seul Harry puisse l'entendre.

Harry rougit légèrement, et répondit en retour, "Tu n'es pas mal non plus."

Tom sourit, et ils se tournèrent face au ministre, avant qu'ils ne commence la cérémonie. Tous deux ne firent pas vraiment attention au ministre, tandis qu'il parlait en les fixant l'un l'autre, ne se déplaçant seulement que lorsqu'ils le devaient. Bientôt, le ministre leur demanda de prendre la parole.

"Avant de commencer le nœud rituel, le couple a quelques mots à se dire l'un à l'autre. M. Riddle, aimeriez-vous commencer ?"

Tom hocha la tête et se tourna vers Harry en lui prenant les mains et en les serrant fort.

"Je ne suis pas très doué pour ça, alors tu vas le découvrir avec moi," Harry se mit à rire et hocha la tête. "Je ne croyais pas en l'amour. Après avoir grandi comme j'ai grandi, je pensais que je n'en avais pas besoin. Pour être honnête, je pensais qu'il ne s'agissait que de conneries qui rendaient faible. C'était ce que je pensais avant que je ne le ressente moi-même… quand nous nous sommes rencontrés… lorsque tu es venu à moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai gardé, je devine que j'étais juste seul. Quand je revenais de réunions, tu étais toujours là, sans te soucier du monde. Juste heureux de me voir. Tu ne m'as pas jugé ou préoccupé de ce que j'avais fait, je veux dire, tu étais juste un chat. Mais évidemment, tu ne l'es pas, et je pense qu'une partie de moi savais qui tu étais, car je ne me suis pas senti surpris quand je l'ai découvert. Si tu m'avais dit que je me tiendrai debout ici il y a un an, sur le point de t'épouser, je t'aurais tué sur le champ," Harry sourit et plusieurs personnes se mirent à rire, "Mais maintenant… maintenant, je ne me vois pas vivre sans toi. Harry, tu m'as prouvé que j'avais tord à propos de tout. Tu m'as montré ce que c'était qu'être heureux, être aimé. Je sais que je ne suis pas très bon pour exprimer ce que je ressens, mais je t'aime Harry, plus que tout. Et je passerai le reste de notre vie commune à te le montrer."

Le ministre hocha la tête, "M. Potter ?"

"Heu…" Harry sourit timidement et serra les mains de Tom en les balançant légèrement, "J'avais planifié tout ce que je j'allai dire, mais j'ai totalement oublié."

Tom se mit à rire avec les autres, "Vraiment ?"

"Ouai. Je ne suis pas très bon pour ce genre de choses, alors je vais simplement improvisé." Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se lâcha. " Chacun sait à propos de notre passé, et quand on découvrira qui tu es vraiment, parce que je sais que ça va arriver, les gens penseront que je suis fou d'épouser le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je sais que certaines personnes ici pensent que je suis dingue, qu'il est impossible d'aimer l'ennemi après ce que tu as fait, mais c'est l'histoire de ma vie. Je défie l'impossible. Et j'ai trouvé le possible dans l'impossible. Je t'ai trouvé. Bien sûr, j'avais peur pour mon esprit au début, mais après un moment, je me suis sentis en sécurité. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant, pas vraiment. Je regardais toujours derrière mon épaule, et maintenant ce n'est plus le cas. Beaucoup de personnes me demandent pourquoi, pourquoi toi des autres ? C'est parce que je te connais, je sais qui tu es vraiment, celui que tu avais caché, celui que tu n'as montré qu'à ton petit chaton. Voilà comment je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Même moi je ne peux pas y croire des fois. Et il était surprenant de constater que tu m'aimais aussi ! Tu m'as donné plus que je n'ai jamais demandé, je veux dire, tu as renoncé à ton objectif de conquérir le monde, tu m'as donné deux beaux chatons et maintenant… nous nous marions ! Je t'aime tellement Tom, et je ne cesse de tomber profondément amoureux de toi tous les jours. J'ai hâte de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi et nos chatons."

Harry sourit avec les larmes aux yeux. Quand il se retourna pour contempler la foule, il put voir qu'il n'y avait pas un œil de sec, et il sourit d'embarra.

"Je pense que nous avons brisé tout le monde," chuchota-t-il alors que Tom se mettait à rire, tirant vers le haut leurs mains jointes pour baiser sa main.

"Pouvons-nous avoir les anneaux," demanda le ministre avant que Ron et Lucius ne s'avancent des deux côtés pour leurs donner les anneaux. "Maintenant, répétez après moi: « Moi, Tom Marvolo Riddle… »"

"Moi, Tom Marvolo Riddle, te prend toi, Harry, comme mon ami, mon amour et mon compagnon. Je promet de t'aimer et te chérir, dès maintenant et pour le reste de nos jours. Je te donne cet anneau comme symbole de mon serment, et avec tout ce que je suis, tout ce que j'ai, je t'honore." Répéta Tom en glissant la bague au doigt de Harry.

"Maintenant à vous Harry."

"Moi, Harry James Potter, te prend toi, Tom, comme mon ami, mon amour et mon compagnon. Je promet de t'aimer et te chérir, dès maintenant et pour le reste de nos jours. Je te donne cet anneau comme symbole de mon serment, et avec tout ce que j suis, tout ce que j'ai, je t'honore." Répéta Harry, souriant aux anges en glissant l'anneau au doigt de Tom.

"Maintenant, joignez vos mains," dit le ministre en levant sa baguette. Il l'agita en un geste compliqué, et la pointa sur leurs jointes. "Tom, prenez-vous Harry comme votre mari ? Lui engagez-vous votre amour, votre foi et votre tendresse, à le chérir avec loyauté et dévouement ?"

Tom sourit en regardant Harry dans les yeux, "Je m'y engage." Une bande blanche sortie de la baguette et s'enroula autour de leurs mains jointes.

"Harry, prenez-vous Tom comme votre mari ? Lui engagez-vous votre amour, votre foi et votre tendresse, à le chérir avec loyauté et dévouement ?"

"Je m'y engage." Dit-il en bondissant pratiquement sur ses pieds tant il rayonnait de bonheur. Une autre bande blanche jaillit et rejoignit l'autre.

Les bandes blanches brillèrent brièvement et s'évanouirent sur leurs peau, les liant ensemble. Le ministre sourit et leva les bras. "Puissent-ils trouver le bonheur dans leur union. Puissent-ils vivre fidèlement ensemble, exécutant le serment fait entre eux ; et puissent-ils rester compatissant et encourageant, que leurs années soient riche de joies de la vie, et que leurs jours soient longs sur Terre. Je vous déclare maintenant… mariés. Vous pouvez vous embrasser."

Harry fondit en larmes alors que Tom le tirait dans ses bras en lui donnant son premier baiser en tant qu'époux. Ils ne prirent même pas une minutes entière avant de se tourner vers la foule enthousiaste. Hermione lui donna son bouquet et ils s'avancèrent dans l'allée. Au moment où ils furent cachés derrière une haie, Tom tira son mari dans ses bras pour l'embrasser profondément.

Harry sourit et enroula ses bras autour de son cou en lui retournant son baiser, ouvrant sa bouche et laissant leurs langues danser ensemble. Ils brisèrent ce moment par manque d'air et pressèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre.

"Nous l'avons fait," murmura Harry, "nous l'avons fait."

"Oui, c'est fait," murmura Tom en retour avec un sourire en l'embrassant de nouveau. Un rire les brisa à nouveau.

"Ils ont déjà des baisers pleins la cervelle." Dit Ron.

Harry rougit mais se serra davantage contre Tom, souriant de béatitude. Il y eu une série de câlins et de baisers tandis que l'heureux couple était félicité.

"Et bien maintenant que c'est fini," dit Fred, "allons faire la fête !"

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà. Le mariage est terminé. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !<strong>


	12. Chapitre 12

**Mille excuses pour tout ce retard, mais en plus d'une flemme monumentale, comme vous le savez tous, c'était la période des examens, alors…**

**RAR****:**

**- stormtrooper2:** C'est vrai que c'était un beau mariage ! Et voici enfin la nuit tant attendue !

**- schaeffer: **heureuse que tu ais aimé.

**- zaika: **merci merci ^^

**- Naifu-Sasu: **Le truc avec le lys et Lily, et ben… je crois que c'est parce que les noms se ressemblent…

* * *

><p>La réception dura une bonne partie de la nuit, et ce jusqu'au matin suivant. Il y eut beaucoup de danse, de boisson, de toasts pour leurs souhaiter du bonheur, ainsi que beaucoup de nourriture. Le gâteau était arrivé dans les délais ; très beau et magnifiquement terminé avec un goût délicieux. Hermione était celle qui avait attrapé le bouquet, devenant, elle et Ron, aussi rouge que les roses. De plus, les jumeaux Weasley et les frères Lestrange s'avérèrent êtres le centre de la fête. Dans l'ensemble, ce fut très amusant et fatiguant.<p>

Au moment où tout le monde partit, la lumière du jour commençait à se lever et ceux qui séjournaient sur place allèrent se coucher, ne se levant qu'à midi. Les seuls qui dormirent toute la nuit furent les jumeaux, au lit bien avant tout le monde.

Harry bailla en s'installant contre le canapé avec Félix recroquevillé sur ses genoux et Raja couchée à côté de lui, jouant avec ses pieds. Les jumeaux l'avaient réveillé tôt car ils avaient faim, et il avait finalement réussi à les installer, mais maintenant les petits ne voulaient plus se rendormir.

"Bonjour Harry !"

Harry sursauta de surprise, "Hermione ? Tu m'as fait peur !"

"Désolée," dit-elle en n'ayant pas du tout l'air désolée, "Alors ?"

"Alors quoi ?" demanda Harry, confus.

"Aller Harry. Hier tu t'es marié, la nuit dernière était ta nuit de noce…" suggéra-t-elle de façon suggestive.

Harry rougit et se mit à rire, "En fait, rien ne s'est passé."

"Non ? Je pensais que Tom t'aurais sauté dessus une fois les portes fermées."

Harry rougit encore plus, "Je suis sûr qu'il l'aurait fait, mais nous étions tous les deux épuisés. Nous nous sommes endormis très rapidement une fois au lit."

"Désolée. Je ne pensais pas que la fête durerait si longtemps."

"Ça va. Je me suis amusé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ?"

"J'allai commencer le nettoyage, mais les elfes de maisons me battent pour ça," dit-elle.

"Oui. Ils sont très habiles. Alors, qui d'autre est resté ? Est-ce que tu le sais ?"

"Et bien, presque tout le monde est rentré chez soi. Remus est resté, ainsi que la plupart des Weasley. Je ne sais pas qui est resté du côté de Tom."

"Tous probablement," fit Harry, "Rodolphus et Rabastan n'auraient pas pu passer une nuit blanche de plus."

"Ha ha. Pas vrai ?"

"Harry. Tu es là. Je me demandais où tu étais passé."

L'interpellé tourna la tête et sourit à son mari, "Je suis juste là. Devoir maternel oblige," dit-il en frottant le dos de Félix qui ronronna. "Je suis surpris que tu ne te sois pas réveillé avec tout le bruit qu'ils faisaient."

"Je ne les ais pas entendus," fit Tom d'un air penaud en ramassant Raja afin de pouvoir s'asseoir. Elle roucoula et se blottit contre son épaule.

"Tu m'étonnes, tu étais complètement mort. Mais je ne te blâme pas, la nuit dernière était épuisante. J'ai juste l'ouïe fine."

"Je sais. Il n'y a rien que ces oreilles ne puissent capter," rit Tom en commençant à lui gratter derrière l'oreille. Harry ferma les yeux et ronronna en penchant la tête. "Comme ça ?" demanda Tom d'une voix rauque et aux yeux rouges brillaient de besoin, tandis que Harry hochait la tête.

Hermione se racla la gorge.

Harry sursauta au bruit et Tom se retourna avec surprise, mais le cacha rapidement, "Bonjour Hermione."

"Bonjour," sourit-elle tandis que Harry rougissait en frappant la main de Tom d'embarra. "Alooors… qu'est-ce qu'i l'ordre du jour ?"

"Manger d'abord. Je meurs de faim." Annonça Harry en se levant et en berçant Félix.

"C'est une excellente idée," répondit Tom en se levant également avec Raja.

"Quand allez-vous ouvrir vos cadeaux ?" demanda Hermione.

"Quand tout le monde se lèvera," dit Harry, "ça va prendre un moment."

"Peut-être. Ron descendra quand il sentira la nourriture."

"Haha. Je sais," dit Harry avec un sourire.

"Est-ce qu'il mange beaucoup ?" demanda Tom, curieux.

"Oh que oui," répondirent les deux autres.

Et comme ils l'avaient dit, dès que l'odeur de nourriture eut remplie la maison, Ron descendit les escaliers et prit place à table, jetant un regard interrogateur à Harry et Hermione alors qu'ils riaient. Après ça, tout le monde commença à descendre pour prendre également le repas.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, ils se déplacèrent dans la salle de séjour pour ouvrir les cadeaux de mariage. Ils reçurent beaucoup de choses sympas pour la maison, ainsi que quelques petites choses pour les jumeaux. Ils obtinrent également une belle somme d'argent. Bien qu'ils s'exclamèrent et s'émerveillèrent devant tous ces cadeaux, les jumeaux se contentèrent juste d'enlever le papier d'emballage par petits morceaux.

Après que cela soit fait et que tout soit nettoyé, chacun dû partir. Lucius avait des choses à faire au bureau, ainsi les Malefoy partirent. Les jumeaux Weasley devaient retourner à leur boutique. Molly et Arthur promirent à Harry et Tom de leurs garder les jumeaux chez eux lorsqu'ils partiraient en lune de miel plus tard, et ils chassèrent Rodolphus et Rabastan qui devenaient une nuisance. Seuls Remus, Ron, Hermione et Ginny restèrent un peu plus longtemps. Ils finirent tous par repartirent pour Poudlard par Portoloin, où Remus devait les déposer.

"Vous deux, amusez-vous bien," dit Hermione en donnant à Harry un gros câlin, avant d'en donner un à Tom, "Prenez beaucoup de photos."

"Nous le ferons. J'en prendrai un tas. Nous vous reverrons quand l'école sera terminée. Vous pourrez alors venir."

"Vous pouvez compter sur elle." Puis Ron s'exclama: "Pool Party !"

Harry se mit à rire, "On dirait un défi."

"Prends soin de toi Harry," dit Remus en l'étreignant. "Les jumeaux aussi."

"Promis. Prends soin de toi aussi, d'accord ?"

"Je le ferai." Répondit Remus avant de se tourner vers Tom et de lui faire un clin d'œil accompagné d'un hochement de tête en une réponse silencieuse d'approbation. Tom hocha la tête en retour et ils se serrèrent la main.

"Au revoir ma mignonne," roucoula Hermione en embrassant Raja. Celle-ci répondit par un rire joyeux, saisissant une mèche de ses cheveux et tirant… fort. "Aïe !"

"Okay, pas de ça," réprimanda Harry en reprenant Raja des bras de Hermione pour lui donner une petite tape sur les fesses, "Désolé pour ça."

"Ce n'est pas grave," dit la jeune fille en se frottant la tête, "Elle a une poigne de fer."

"Très bien vous trois, il est temps d'y aller," fit Remus en tendant une vieille botte servant de Portoloin.

Ils firent tous leurs derniers adieux, Ginny remettant Félix à Tom, avant de placer ses mains sur la botte.

"Amusez-vous les gars," dit la rouquine en souriant, "Essayez de bronzer Tom."

L'expression sur le visage de Tom fut inestimable, et ils rirent tous avant de disparaître.

"Très bien. Il est temps d'empaqueter !" gazouilla joyeusement Harry. Il saisit les jumeaux et prit le chemin vers leur chambre, les plaçant sur le sol avec quelques jouets pour les tenir occupés.

Cela ne fut pas long.

"Ah, je ne sais pas quoi prendre," se plaignit Harry en s'écartant de son armoire. Ils étaient actuellement en train d'emballer leurs affaires pour leur lune de miel aux Caraïbes et il ne pouvait pas penser à quoi prendre avec lui. Il se sentait comme une fille. Chose qu'il n'était pas !

"Nous partons seulement pour quelques jours," dit Tom en regardant la pile de vêtements sur le plancher.

"Je sais. Ugh. Pourquoi c'est si difficile ? Peu importe, je vais juste prendre ceux-là, et peut-être cette chemise…"

Tom eut un petit rire et secoua la tête avec amusement, tandis qu'il s'occupait de ses propres vêtements. Harry pouvait être désespérant parfois, mais il avait toujours aimé les challenges.

Tom s'arrêt dans son fouillis en repérant un sac familier. Il sourit alors qu'il le ramassait et regarda par-dessus son épaule, où Harry était en train de plier des vêtements et de les mettre dans sa malle. Leur lune de miel venait juste de devenir intéressante.

xxx

Alors que Harry se trouvait en haut à terminer ses valises, Tom alla à son bureau pour ranger des documents et envoyer des lettres avant son départ. Alors qu'il feuilletait quelques documents, il leva les yeux en entendant un bruit de cliquetis en provenance d'un coin. Arriva par une grille d'aération qui avait une grille en métal, son familier capricieux.

Tom attendit que Nagini soit complètement dans la pièce avant de parler, **-Je commençais à m'inquiéter-**

Nagini sortit sa langue, goûtant l'air, **-Désolée maître. Je ne voulais pas-**

**-Tant que tu vas bien. C'est bon-**

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant une minute tandis que Nagini se recroquevillait sur le tapis et Tom retournant à ses papiers. **-Je suis désolée d'être partie, maître. Ce n'était pas ma place-**

**-Et pourtant, cela ne t'as pas empêché de le faire- **siffla Tom en retour sans lever les yeux.

Le grand serpent baissa les yeux honteusement, **Je n'étais… pas sûr de vos décisions à ce moment. Mais je veux que vous soyez heureux. Êtes-vous satisfait, maître ?-**

**-Je le suis, Nagini.-**

**-Je pensais que la prise du monde magique vous rendrai heureux.-**

**-Je le croyais aussi. Mais maintenant je connais le vrai bonheur. Je comprends ta confusion, mais la réponse est simple… je suis tombé amoureux. Je ne pensais pas que ce soit possible, et pourtant je suis là et c'est formidable.-**

**-Et bien si vous le dites maître, je vous crois et vous soutiendrai.-**

Tom sourit, **-Merci Nagini. Cela signifie plus que tu ne l'imagines. Alors, où as-tu été ?-**

**-Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai erré pendant un certain temps et suis allée loin, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse froid. J'ai pensé qu'il était temps pour moi de revenir en arrière.-**

**-Je suis heureux que tu n'ais pas congelée là-bas. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait.-**

**-Je ne vous aurais pas laissé maître.- **dit-elle en se glissant sur l'arrière de sa chaise pour se draper sur ses épaules.

Tom sourit doucement et caressa ses écailles, **-Bien. Je suis heureux de t'avoir à la maison.-**

**-Vous n'avez pas été seul, n'est-ce pas maître ?-**

**-Non. J'ai Harry, Raja et Félix ici avec moi.-**

**-Raja ? Et… ? **siffla-t-elle dans la confusion.

Tom sourit, **-Tu as été absente longtemps mon amie. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées. Raja et Félix sont mes enfants.-**

**-Enfants ? Comme des nouveaux-nés ?-**

Tom se mit à rire, **-Oui- **siffla-t-il, **-des nouveaux-nés. Deux.-**

**-J'aimerais les rencontrer.-**

**-Tu le fera.-**

**-Y a-t-il autre chose que j'ai manqué ?-**

**-Oui, tu as loupé les jumeaux en chatons. Ils étaient comme Harry au début, pendant un certain temps.-**

**-Ça a l'air… intéressant.-**

**-Ça l'était, mais ils se sont retransformés. À présent, ils ont des oreilles et une queue de chat.-**

**-Comme le chat-enfant.- dit Nagini.**

Tom sourit, **-Oui. Son nom est Harry.-**

**-C'est vrai. Je me souviens.-**

Tom poussa un soupir et se renversa dans son fauteuil, **-Tu as aussi raté notre mariage. Harry et moi nous sommes mariés hier.-**

**-Marier ? Ce mot est inconnu pour moi.-**

**-Le mariage est… une union entre deux personnes.-**

**-Ah. Est-ce que c'est pour ça ? J'en ai vu sur d'autres.- **demanda-t-elle en effleurant de sa langue sa main gauche.

**-Oui.- **dit Tom en faisant tourner son anneau de mariage à son doigt.

**-Et c'était hier ?- **Au clin d'œil de Tom, elle fit une sorte de soupir, **-J'aurai aimé voir ça. J'aurais dû revenir plus tôt.-**

**-C'est bon Nagini. Tu es ici maintenant.-**

**-Que faites-vous maintenant, maître ?-**

**-Je finissais quelques petites choses avant que Harry et moi partions.-**

**-Partir ?-**

**-Oui. Harry et moi allons partir pour notre lune de miel. Juste nous deux.-**

**-Je vois. Et vos nouveaux-nés ?-**

**-Ils seront avec les Weasley.-**

**-Combien de temps serez-vous absent ?-**

**-Juste quelques jours. Nous ne voulons pas laisser les jumeaux trop longtemps.-**

**-Où allez-vous ?**

**-Aux Car- **Tom se stoppa lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

"Je l'ai fait ! Les jumeaux sont préparés et prêt à y aller-" Harry s'arrêta en voyant le grand serpent drapé sur les épaules de son mari, serrant impulsivement les jumeaux contre lui. "Oh. Elle est revenue."

"Oui, elle l'a fait. Je te l'avais dis."

Harry hocha la tête, **-Bonjour Nagini- **siffla-t-il en Fourchelang.

**-Maître Harry- **Nagini glissa sur le planche.

"Maître ?" articula-t-il à Tom qui haussa les épaules. Harry serra encore les jumeaux alors que le serpent approchait.

"Elle ne leur fera pas de mal." Dit Tom doucement. Harry hocha lentement la tête, et s'assit sur le canapé contre le mur.

**-Ce sont les nouveaux-nés du maître ?- **demanda Nagini en se positionnant de façon à ce que ses yeux soient au même niveau que les leurs. Les jumeaux regardèrent avec crainte.

**-Des nouveaux-nés ?- **demanda Harry.

Tom rit et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, **-C'est comme ça qu'elle les appelles.-**

Harry sourit, **-Oui- **siffla-t-il en retour, **-Voici Raja- **dit-il en embrassant la tête à sa gauche, **-Et voici Félix- **en donnant un baiser sur la tête de droite.

**-Ils sentent comme vous maître. Et vous maître Harry-**

**-Ah bon ?- **demanda Harry, **-C'est cool.- **"Raja, Félix, voici le familier de papa. Dites bonjour."

Raja leva la main pour toucher Nagini dont la langue dévia pour goûter la paume. Raja retira brusquement sa main avec un petit rire. Encouragé, Félix caressa les écailles et bientôt, ils la caressèrent ensemble avec Harry. Nagini appréciait l'attention.

**-Ils l'aiment.-** siffla Harry.

**-C'est bien.-** répondit Tom.

Harry fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux sur les jumeaux, "Tu penses qu'ils connaissent le Fourchelang aussi ?"

Tom eut l'air surprit, "Je n'y avais pas pensé. C'est… possible, vu que nous sommes Fourchelang." Il hésita, puis siffla **-Félix-**

Félix leva les yeux vers son père et lui offrit un grand sourire. Tom poussa un soupir étonné qu'il ne savait pas avoir retenu et pris son fils.

"Je suppose que ça répond à la question," dit Harry avec un sourire, **-Euh, chérie-** siffla-t-il vers Raja, **-Tu peux me comprendre ?-** Raja lui sourit et remua la queue, puis recommença à caresser Nagini.

**-Maître a crée une nouvelle génération de parleurs de serpents. Je suppose que vous n'êtes plus seul-**

**-Non-** siffla-t-il en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux. Il embrassa son front et regarda ses beaux enfants,** -Non, je ne le suis plus-**

xxx

"Je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire," gémit Harry en serrant ses chatons.

Ils avaient depuis longtemps préparé leurs affaires et envoyé Ray à ses propres vacances. Tout était en ordre, tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était de quitter les jumeaux, ce qui se révélaient plus difficile que prévu.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry chéri. Il ne leur arrivera rien," déclara Molly Weasley.

"Je sais. C'est juste que je ne les ai jamais laissés aussi longtemps avant. La dernière fois que je les ai laissés…" Harry s'estompa.

Tom fit une grimace, "Ils iront bien Harry. De plus, je suis sûr que Mme. Weasley sait ce qu'elle fait. Elle a eut sept enfant, y comprit une paire de jumeaux."

"C'est vrai," convenu Molly, "Et tu sais comment sont Fred et George."

"Je suppose que vous avez raison," dit Harry en leurs faisant un dernier baiser, "Vous deux, comportez-vous bien avec Mme. Weasley, comprit ? Nous serons de retour dans quelques jours." Il les remit à Tom pour son propre adieu, puis enfin à Molly. Au moment où il fut clair pour les jumeaux qu'ils allaient être laissés, ils commencèrent à pleurer.

"Vous feriez mieux de partir. Je ne peux pas les contrôler," dit Molly en remettant Félix à son mari qui sortit de la maison.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout est sous contrôle," déclara Arthur en tenant le bébé tortillant, "Vous deux, allez vous amusez."

"… Ok…" dit Harry avec incertitude.

"Viens, allons-y," dit Tom en prenant ses épaules et en tournant Harry, "Je ne peux pas attendre pour t'avoir rien qu'à moi," lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Harry rougit et baissa les oreilles, "Ouai. Bon, allons-y," dit-il en ayant soudainement envie d'y aller.

Ils firent leurs derniers adieux et se dépêchèrent d'aller à la douane du ministère, direction les Caraïbes.

xxx

"Oh whoua ! Regarde cette vue !" dit Harry en ouvrant les doubles portes menant au balcon.

Ils étaient installés dans un hôtel longeant la rive de la plage. La chambre était ouverte, sans mur pour séparer quelque chose. Il y avait une petite cuisine dans le coin droit près de la porte, un petit salon au milieu et un très grand lit sur la gauche, avec une penderie et une salle de bain connectées. Tom avait fait en sorte d'obtenir un étage élevé pour avoir une bonne vue, et à en juger par la réaction de Harry, c'était réussi.

"On peut voir l'eau d'ici !" dit Harry, sa queue remuant de bonheur.

Tom s'approcha par derrière et enroula ses bras autour de lui, plaçant son menton sur l'épaule de Harry, "Tu aimes ?"

"Oui ! C'est magnifique."

"Bien. Déballons nos affaires et allons faire un tour."

"Ok !"

Ils prirent quelques minutes pour faire ça, puis prirent l'ascenseur pour descendre dans le hall, sortant main dans la main dans la lumière de l'extérieur. Ils prirent leur temps pour se promener et vérifièrent ce que chaque petits commerces avaient. Ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures pour marcher sur la plage, le sable se collant à leurs pieds à cause de l'eau. Finalement, leur estomac attirèrent l'attention et ils trouvèrent un restaurant pour manger.

"Alors, ça te plait ?" demanda Tom avec un verre de vin.

"Oui. Je suis heureux que nous soyons venus ici."

"Moi aussi. Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis juste nous deux ?"

"Trop longtemps. Avant la naissance des jumeaux c'est certain."

"Ouai. Comment est ta nourriture ?"

"Bonne. J'aime le poisson !" dit vivement Harry en mettant un morceau de saumon dans sa bouche.

"Toi ou la partie chat ?" demanda Tom, curieux.

"Euh… les deux. J'aimais bien le poisson avant, mais encore plus maintenant. Je veux dire que je n'ai pas changé tant que ça, du moins je ne crois pas. Mais Ron a remarqué que je suis plus… féminin, ce qui est vrai je crois."

"C'est tout simplement les gènes de chat mélangés aux tiens. Mais je ne suis pas désolé de ça, tu es vraiment un soumis très mignon."

Harry lui lança un regard furieux, mais les yeux n'y étaient pas, "Et bien, la seule bonne chose qui est ressortie de tout ça, c'est que maintenant je n'ai plus à porter de lunettes."

"Oui. C'est tellement éteint," dit Tom avec un sourire.

"Ha ha."

Ils continuèrent à plaisanter , jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini de manger, et poursuivent leur marche jusqu'à la nuit.

"Prêt à avoir la tête retournée ?" demanda Tom tandis qu'ils se traînaient le long de la plage.

"Ouai," soupira Harry en se blottissant dans les bras de Tom, "C'est magnifique."

"Mm hum," murmura Tom, mais Harry remarqua que ce n'était pas le ciel qu'il regardait. Il rougit et posa sa tête sur son épaule, puis Tom l'embrassa légèrement sur le front. Ils marchèrent paisiblement et en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient pénétré dans l'ascenseur de l'hôtel.

Tom enroula par derrière ses bras autour de Harry et le serra contre lui. "Je t'ai pour moi tout seul pendant quatre jours entiers," murmura-t-il dans son cou en laissant une traînée de légers baisers.

Harry eut un petit rire et tenta de se dérober, mais Tom ne le laissa pas faire. "Est-ce que tu va m'enlever, idiot ?"

"Chaque nuit à partir de maintenant," dit Tom en l'embrassant profondément. Harry sourit dans le baiser, se retourna et enroula ses bras autour du cou de son époux. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent leur étage, Tom ouvrit la porte avec sa carte magnétique et les conduisit directement au lit où il coucha Harry tout en l'embrassant.

Harry commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise lorsque Tom se dégagea, "Attend."

"Quoi ?" demanda Harry en haletant légèrement.

"Peux-tu faire quelque chose pour moi ?" murmura l'homme, sa main se déplaçant à la base de la queue de Harry.

Ce dernier ronronna de joie tandis que Tom continuait de caresser sa queue, "N'importe quoi."

"N'importe quoi ?"

"Uh huh," répondit le plus jeune en haletant.

Tom sourit et se leva. Harry se méfia instantanément alors qu'il le regardait se diriger vers les tiroirs de la commode. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque Tom en sortit un sac qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plus d'un an. "Tu as apporté ça ?" siffla-t-il.

"Oui," dit Tom innocemment.

"Non, non, non !" s'exclama Harry en faisant un « X » avec ses bras.

"Tu as dit n'importe quoi," dit Tom en balançant le sac d'un doigt en face de Harry.

"Non, je ne le ferai pas !"

"Pas de retour en arrière."

Harry le foudroya, ses joues enflammées. Tom croisa son regard sans ciller. Le plus jeune fini par soupirer et détourner les yeux.

"Alors ?" demanda Tom.

"Très bien !" dit Harry en arrachant le sac et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, "Tu m'en devra une !"

"Bien sûr," répondit facilement Tom en s'adossant à la tête de lit pour attendre.

"Je ne peux pas croire que tu me fais porter ça,"

Tom répondit: "Tu as terminé ?" Harry grogna derrière la porte, "Et bien viens alors. Ne me fais pas attendre."

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et la tête du jeune homme apparue. Au sourire encourageant de son mari, Harry prit une profonde inspiration et sortit. Lorsqu'il vit Harry franchir la porte, Tom se redressa et sentit son membre s'éveiller face au costume du garçon. Il portait un petit costume noir de domestique avec de la dentelle blanche. Il y avait des bas et des chaussures noirs, un petit chapeau noir et blanc sur sa tête, complétés par une jarretière en dentelle s'enroulant autour de la cuisse gauche.

Harry devint écarlate face à l'expression stupéfaite de Tom. _Je vais tuer Rodolphus et Rabastan pour ça. J'ai l'air ridicule,_ pensa-t-il avec véhémence. Tom mit finalement fin à son hébétude et fit signe à Harry. Celui-ci s'éloigna de la porte de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter. _Aller Harry, le courage de Gryffondor !_ Il prit une profonde inspiration et redressa sa posture, avant de réduire la distance entre lui et le lit, balançant en même temps sa queue.

Le sourire de Tom s'agrandit quand il vit Harry commencer à jouer le rôle. Son regard devint gourmand lorsque Harry se rapprocha. Ce dernier fit tournoyer autour de lui la courte robe, montrant ainsi la peau en dessous en tournant sur lui-même. Il rampa ensuite sur les genoux de Tom, ses jambes de chaque côté de celles de l'homme, puis il enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

"Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous, maître ?" demanda Harry affectueusement en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

"Ça ce pourrait," dit Tom, pensif.

"S'il vous plaît dites-moi. Je ferai n'importe quoi."

Les yeux de Tom s'assombrirent d'intérêt, "N'importe quoi ?"

Harry hocha la tête avec empressement, ses oreilles claquant dans le mouvement, "Mon but est de vous satisfaire."

"Et bien, il y a quelque chose…" Tom s'estompa. Sa main trouva la jambe de Harry et la dirigea jusqu'à atteindre la peau nue, à hauteur du genou, où il trouva la jarretière ; il doigta tout en lui souriant, "Promets de ne pas le dire à mon mari."

Harry lui lança un sourire séducteur, traînant ses doigts vers le bas de la poitrine de Tom, déboutonnant les boutons le long du chemin, "Je ne dirai rien."

"Bien, parce que j'aurai de gros problèmes si tu le faisais."

Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent innocemment, "Nous ne voulons pas ça."

"Non, nous ne le voulons pas," murmura Tom en capturant les lèvres de Harry pour un baiser. Le baiser s'approfondi rapidement ; Tom plongeant sa langue dans sa bouche et explorant chaque centimètre dont il était capable et exigeant de Harry à relever le défi. Finalement, ils durent se séparer par manque d'air.

Harry haletait légèrement et regardait Tom avec des yeux remplis de luxure, "Que voulez-vous que je fasse, maître ?" Il toucha d'un doigt sa langue, "Je suis très bon avec ma langue."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Tom, les yeux rougeoyant d'excitation.

"Oui. Vous voulez que je vous montre ?" demanda-t-il en glissant vers le bas et en déboutonnant son pantalon.

"Pourquoi pas," dit Tom en serrant les dents tandis que Harry sortait son membre fièrement dressé devant lui.

"Oooh, maître ! C'est si grand !" s'exclama Harry en faisant courir ses doigts sur toute la longueur. Tom ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Il avait le sentiment que Harry s'amusait un peu trop de ça. Ce dernier sourit et lécha le bout, en faisant lentement glisser l'appendice rugueux. "Mmmm, maître votre goût est si bon !" dit-il en lui donnant un autre coup de langue. Tom lui saisit les cheveux d'une main, incapable de parler, "J'espère que je pourrai tout mettre dans ma bouche." Et il passa à l'action.

Tom se tendit lorsque son membre fut englouti par une chaleureuse caverne humide, puis il baissa les yeux pour regarder comment Harry le prenait profondément dans sa gorge. Le plus jeune gémit de joie tandis qu'il suçait avec enthousiasme en balançant sa tête de haut en bas en faisant toutes sortes de bruits qui faisaient perdre la tête à Tom.

"Bon, assez," dit-il d'une voix rauque en tirant ses cheveux pour le retirer. Harry le libéra avec un pop. Tom le remonta puis le poussa sur le dos, Harry ne cessant de rigoler.

"Quelque chose ne va pas maître ?"

"Tu me rends fou," murmura l'homme avant de l'embrasser profondément.

"Une folie bonne ou mauvaise ?" demanda Harry avec un sourire.

"Un peu des deux." Tom débarrassa Harry de ses chaussures et de ses bas, et fit courir ses mains sur les jambes nues, appréciant les frissons qu'il faisait naître. "Je me demande si tu peux tout mettre de moi à l'intérieur de toi," dit Tom avec un sourire narquois.

Harry rougit mais écarta largement les jambes en levant les hanches hors du lit, révélant son absence de sous-vêtement. Tom peina à réprimer un gémissement en apercevant l'érection suintante de Harry. Il le tira solidement contre lui et obtint un halètement de Harry avant qu'il ne fouine en inhalant les odeurs du plus jeune. Ce dernier gémit à la sensation et rencontra les yeux rouges brillants de Tom tandis que celui-ci embrassait et grignotait sa cuisse avant de saisir la jarretière avec les dents pour la tirer vers le bas de sa jambe. Harry eut un petit rire et attrapa le pot de lubrifiant posé sur la table de nuit et le tendit à Tom, qui tordit le capuchon et trempa ses doigts à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il fut correctement préparé, Harry leva les hanches et ronronna, "Remplissez-moi, maître."

Ce dernier grogna et retira son pantalon, écarta les jambes de Harry plus largement et s'enfoui à l'intérieur de son mari. Harry soupira de plaisir, "Oooh maître, vous êtes si gros ! Si gros à l'intérieur de moi !" haleta-t-il.

Tom gémit et bascula en avant, "Vraiment ?" souffla-t-il.

"Oui, oh oui !" cria-t-il, "Je suis si plein de vous."

"Putain," siffla Tom en embrassant une épaule nue jusqu'au cou, mais où une sangle reliée à la robe se trouvait sur le chemin. Il réussi à accrocher la partie du col et tira jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche, pour ensuite se rendre à son cou, "Tu es incroyable," murmura-t-il tandis que Harry continuait à lui dire des choses salasses.

"Mmm plus fort maître. Baisez-moi plus fort," haleta Harry en s'accrochant à Tom qui respecta son souhait.

Ils bougèrent rapidement ensemble, et Tom réussi à défaire la moitié de la robe, de sorte qu'il put atteindre les mamelons sensibles de Harry. Il les baigna de sa langue et les grignota avec ses dents, ce qui fit gémir de plaisir Harry, "Tu aimes ça ?"

"Oui, j'aime. Ça me remplit si bien. Si bon," haleta Harry, "Plus vite Tom, plus vite."

Tom augmenta l'allure au point de faire se déplacer le lit. Les ressorts craquaient à cause de la vitesse et la tête de lit heurtait le mur à chaque poussées. Toute la frustration refoulée qui avait été retenue durant les deux dernières semaines était libérée à chaque pénétrations et gémissements tandis qu'ils bougeaient ensemble, laissant connaître au monde leur passion. Ce n'était pas doux et sucré, c'était rude, fait de sueur et de pure luxure l'un envers l'autre. Il y aurai beaucoup de temps pour la douceur plus tard. À l'heure actuelle, il s'agissait juste d'une première nécessité.

"Oh Dieu, Oh Merlin ! Tom plus fort !" cria Harry en poussant Tom contre lui tandis que celui-ci le pénétrait plus profondément. Il leva sa jambe plus haut que Tom attrapa d'une main afin de se glisser plus loin en lui, frappant rudement contre lui. "Je viens," haleta-t-il en fermant étroitement les yeux, "Je viens, jeviensjeviensjeviensjeviens - ahhhh !" Harry laissa échapper ses lamentations en penchant la tête en arrière et en resserrant son emprise autour de Tom.

Ce dernier poussa profondément une dernière fois avant de laisser échapper un gémissement en se libérant, se balançant avec Harry durant leur orgasme.

Tom prit doucement Harry dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans son cou. "Sainte putain de merde," haleta Tom.

Harry se mit à rire, "Ouai. Sans blague," dit-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Tom se dégagea un peu et posa son front contre celui de Harry, "Es-tu heureux que j'ai apporté ça ?" demanda-t-il en tirant sur la tenue qui était encore autour de sa taille.

"Ouai. J'imagine que je ne tuerai pas Rolly et Rab quand je reviendrai," dit Harry avec un sourire. Tom sourit et l'embrassant profondément. "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi," chuchota Tom en retour. Il sourit soudainement en tirant Harry ainsi que la tenue, de sorte qu'il fini complètement nu, avant de le repousser contre les oreillers, "Prêt pour un second tour ?"

Harry lui sourit en retour et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, "N'avons-nous pas une visite ou quelque chose à faire ?"

"Il y aura tout le temps plus tard."

Harry eut un petit rire et permit à Tom de le ravire encore une fois et durant la nuit.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, plus qu'un seul chapitre et la série des Kitty sera bouclée !<strong>


	13. Chapitre 13

**Et voilà enfin le dernier chapitre de cette trilogie ! J'espère que vous apprécierez !**

* * *

><p>Fidèle à sa parole, Tom ravi Harry au cours des quatre nuits de leur séjour, le rythme variant selon l'état d'esprit du moment. Cependant, outre le sexe, ils allèrent faire un tour de l'île, ils nagèrent souvent et se détendirent sur la plage. Harry, à qui Tom vint en aide, fit un grand château de sable sans magie ; juste quelques seaux d'eau et du sable. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini avec un sentiment d'accompli, ils s'amusèrent comme aucun d'eux ne l'avait fait avant. Ils prirent des photos bien sûr, comme le faisaient d'autres personnes venues. Ils firent aussi de la plongée sous-marine, ce qui avait été quelque chose à voir. Ils mangèrent tous les soirs dans des restaurants chics et achetèrent des souvenirs pour plusieurs personnes. Une nuit, ils osèrent même aller se baigner nus dans l'océan en dehors de leur chambre d'hôtel… ce qui les conduisit à faire l'amour sur la plage. Dieu merci à la magie, ou sinon ils auraient été attrapés. Ils avaient ris bêtement lorsqu'un couple de moldu s'était tenu debout à quelques pieds seulement de l'endroit où Tom le martelait, rendant cela encore plus érotique.<p>

Dans l'ensemble, ils passèrent un grand moment.

Finalement, le temps fut venu pour eux de rentrer à la maison. Bien que leur court moment de répit leur manquerait pour la réalité, ils étaient tous deux désireux de rentrer chez eux avec les jumeaux.

xxx

"Oh mes chatons ! Vous avez tellement manquer à maman !" s'exclama Harry en tenant Raja et Félix. Les petits miaulaient et rigolaient en voyant avec bonheur leurs parents à nouveau.

"Comment ont-ils été ?" demanda Tom à Molly.

"Oh, très bien. Le premier jour, ils étaient un peu difficile, mais Fred et George sont venus et les ont divertis," répondit-elle.

"Oh non," dit Harry en remettant Raja à Tom qui se mit à embrasser ses joues rebondies, "Merlin seul sait ce qu'ils ont récolté d'eux."

"Ça ne peut pas être pire que ce qu'ils récoltent de toi ," dit Tom.

Harry le foudroya du regard, "Tu es comme Hermione." Tom sourit seulement. "Quoi qu'il en soit, les jumeaux étaient vraiment ok ? Pas de problème ?" demanda-t-il.

"Non, de parfaits anges," soupira-t-elle, "C'est tellement agréable d'avoir des enfants dans la maison. Avec Ginny et Ron à l'école, cet endroit est devenu assez silencieux."

"Ça doit être agréable," commenta Tom tandis que Raja commençait à babiller à l'écart avec son frère.

"Oh, ne vous méprenez pas, c'est agréable, mais après avoir eu tout ce bruit pendant tout ce temps…"

"Vous vous y êtes habituée ?" répondit Harry ; elle hocha la tête : "Et bien, nous vous laisserons les garder de temps en temps… si ça vous convient ?"

"Oh ! Bien sûr, ça l'est. Je serai ravie de les garder à nouveau. Ils sont si mignons ces petits."

Harry sourit : "Tant mieux, je pense que Tom et moi aimerions être seul de temps en temps," Dit-il avec un clin d'œil vers son mari qui sourit en retour.

"Alors ? Comment s'est passée votre lune de miel ?" demanda Molly.

"C'était génial ! Nous nous sommes tellement amusés !" Harry ajouta : "Il faisait si beau là-bas. Ciel clair, ensoleillé, et l'eau était si bleue. Nous avons fait un grand château de sable sur la plage. J'ai pris des photos mais je ne les ais pas encore développées. Je vous les montrerai quand ce sera fait."

"Je suis impatiente pour ça," dit Molly avec un sourire.

"Et bien, nous allons vous décharger de ces deux-là maintenant. Dis au revoir," dit-il à Félix en recroquevillant ses doigts dans sa direction. Harry sourit et se leva pour donner un câlin à Molly. "Je vous remercie d'avoir prit soin d'eux."

"Il n'y a pas de problème."

"Au revoir Molly." Dit Tom avec un léger salut de la tête.

"Oh, pas de ça, vous êtes de la famille maintenant," dit-elle en faisant un gros câlin à l'homme. Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent de surprise tout comme ceux de Tom. Harry dut cacher son sourire face au regard effaré de son mari. Molly se recula et lui tapota la joue, "Prenez soin de vous maintenant, vous entendez ?" dit-elle en les regardant.

Tom ne put qu'hocher la tête.

"J'ai hâte de te revoir ma mignonne." Fit Molly en embrassant la joue de Raja.

Avec ça, ils transplanèrent à la maison.

xxx

Tom et Harry arrivèrent à la maison avec facilité, comme s'ils n'étaient jamais partis. La seule différence était que pendant leur absence, les jumeaux avaient commencer à ramper. Harry passa la plupart de son temps à courir après eux à faire en sorte qu'il ne leurs arrive rien. Maintenant que Nagini était présente, elle tenait divertis les jumeaux facilement, qui la suivait alors qu'elle glissait dans le salon. Nagini semblait prendre plaisir de l'attention que les jumeaux lui portaient.

"Hé," dit Tom en avisant Harry vautré dans le canapé.

"Où étais-tu ?" demanda Harry, inquiet, "Tu t'es enfermé dans ton bureau la semaine dernière et voilà que tu le quitte sans me le dire."

"J'ai une raison," dit Tom en ramassant Raja et en lui embrassant la tête.

"Tu ferai mieux," dit Harry en prenant Félix pour le faire rebondir sur ses genoux.

"Et bien…" dit Tom en souriant à son mari, "Tu as devant toi un homme qui fait désormais parti du monde du travail."

Harry resta bouche bée, "Tu as trouvé un emploi ? Où ? Quand ?"

Tom eut un petit rire, "C'était tout à fait par accident, vraiment," dit-il alors que Harry lui lançait un regard disant qu'il en pensait autrement. "Quand Lord Voldemort est mort, mes opinions n'ont pas changé. Je continuais de vouloir… le changement," Tom fit une pause pour rassembler ses idées, "Je pensais qu'en tant que Tom Riddle, je pouvais faire les choses différemment, alors j'ai envoyé plusieurs lettres au ministère en ce qui concerne l'idée que j'ai toujours eu. Quelque chose que je souhaitais et qui n'était pas disponible lorsque j'étais plus jeune…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda curieusement Harry.

"Un endroit où des gens comme nous pourraient aller, les enfants comme nous. Grandir à l'orphelinat était… difficile, parce que personne ne pouvait me comprendre. Parce que j'étais différent. Je ne veux pas qu'un enfant passe par ce par quoi je suis passé. Je veux qu'il y ait un endroit pour eux où pouvoir rester."

"Tu veux dire un orphelinat pour les enfants magiques ?"

"Oui."

"C'est une idée géniale !" déclara Harry avec enthousiasme.

"C'est ce que je pensais aussi. C'est pourquoi j'ai écris à plusieurs départements à ce sujet ; je devais commencer quelque part. Quoi qu'il en soit, avant de nous marier, j'ai reçu plusieurs lettres de personnes qui ont aimé mon idée et qui ont voulu l'appuyer."

"C'est une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, ça l'est. Seul le ministre sait qui je suis et n'a pas entièrement confiance en moi…"

"Oh. Fudge est idiot," grogna Harry en aplatissant ses oreilles.

"En effet. Et puis, je suis allé à plusieurs réunions ouvertes au sein du ministère. Tu étais occupé avec le mariage," dit-il au regard interrogateur de Harry, "J'y suis allé pour parler du transfert éventuel des enfants magiques. Voilà pour résumer. Dumbledor en a eut vent, et j'en ais parlé à Fudge. À présent, je suis à la tête d'un nouveau département au Département de la Justice."

"Attends, tu travailles au ministère ?"

Tom sourit, "Oui."

"Oh Tom ! Je suis tellement fier de toi !" dit Harry en le serrant étroitement, "Tu seras super, je le sais !"

"Bien sûr que je le serai," dit Tom avec suffisance.

Harry lui frappa légèrement le bras, "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire en premier ?"

"Et bien, construire d'abord un endroit où les placer tous."

"Ouai, mais comment vas-tu les trouver ? Est-ce qu'on ne découvre pas à 11 ans qu'ils ont la magie ?"

"Non. Les enfants magiques dans le monde moldu ne sont pas découverts jusque là, mais le ministère le sait. Ils ont un livre qui contient une liste de chaque enfants magiques à partir du moment où ils commencent à afficher leurs capacité magiques. Si nous l'utilisons pour trouver ceux qui se trouvent dans les orphelinats moldus, ou ceux qui sont victimes de violence, nous pourront les emmener… "

"Tu pourras sauver beaucoup d'enfants," répondit Harry.

Tom hocha la tête, "En y pensant, ils pourraient être adoptés et placés dans des maisons appropriées où ils appartiendraient et… pourraient être aimés."

"Tu es un homme bon Tom. Vraiment. Tu as un grand cœur," dit Harry en touchant le visage de son mari, "Je sais déjà que beaucoup d'enfants seront très reconnaissants."

"J'aurais juste souhaité que quelqu'un soit là pour moi," dit Tom dans un bref éclat d'émotion.

"Et bien, je devine que tu seras cette personne pour d'autres," dit Harry avec un sourire qui lui fut rendu par Tom. Ils s'assirent en silence pendant un certain temps jusqu'à entendrent le crack d'une apparition.

"Tu attends quelqu'un ?" demanda Tom alors que Harry secouait la tête. L'homme commençait à se lever lorsque la tête de Ray apparut.

"Bonjour !" dit-il vivement.

"Ray !" Harry bondit et l'embrassa, "Tu es de retour ! Comment s'est passé ton voyage ?"

"C'était génial. Merci d'ailleurs."

"Tu le méritais, surtout après t'être occupé de cette personne." Dit Tom en montrant Harry.

"Hé !" Harry fit la moue.

"Oui bien. J'aime les défis," dit Ray. "Avez-vous lus le Prophète aujourd'hui ?"

"Non, pourquoi ?" demanda Tom avec curiosité.

"Vous deux faites la première page," dit-il en donnant le papier à Tom.

Harry se pencha pour lire le titre.

HARRY POTTER SE FAIT METTRE LA BAGUE AU DOIGT

"On dirait qu'ils l'ont découvert," commenta Harry, "Ça ne leur a prit qu'une semaine."

"Plutôt bon en considérant à quel point ils sont fouineurs," murmura Tom en continuant à lire l'article.

"Hé, ils ont obtenus ton vrai nom," s'écria Harry alors qu'il lisait, " « Potter a épousé l'ex-Mangemort et père de ses jumeaux Tom Riddle, pas Randall comme nous l'avions dit, lors d'une cérémonie calme avec des amis à leur domicile la semaine dernière.» Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Ça devrai," dit Tom, "La plupart des gens avec qui je suis allé à l'école sont morts ou ne se souviennent pas de qui je suis. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'ils seraient en mesure de me relier à Voldemort, seuls ceux de mon cercle intérieur à l'école savaient que nous étions une seule et même personne."

"Ouai, en plus c'est probablement plus Thomas Riddle que là-bas."

"Comment ont-ils su que c'était Riddle ?" demanda Ray.

"Probablement des messes basses autour du ministère. J'y ais passé beaucoup de temps la semaine passée, quelqu'un a dû l'entendre et le transmettre. Il était temps de toute façon. J'utilisais Randall comme titre de précaution."

"Ah," dit Ray, "Je vois. Donc, vous serez en tant que Thomas Riddle maintenant ?"

"Oui, Tom et Thomas ne sont pas si éloignés l'un de l'autre."

"Tom peut être un surnom." Souligna Harry.

"Donc, tout est réglé alors… attendez, pourquoi étiez-vous au ministère ?" demanda Ray.

"Tom fait maintenant partit du monde du travail," dit Harry avec fierté.

"Vraiment ? C'est génial ! Faire quoi ?"

"Il est à la tête d'un nouveau département," répondit Harry, "mais nous pourrons en parler plus tard. Je veux parler de toi." Ray déglutit. "Alors," dit-il en se tournant vers lui avec une lueur dans les yeux, "Qu'est-il arrivé ?"

"Q-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Aller Ray, tu rayonne quasiment."

"C'est pas vrai !"

"Bien sûr que si. Alors ?"

Ray jeta un œil vers Tom, mais il devina qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune aide de sa part, celui-ci étant aussi curieux, "Et bien,… j'ai rencontré quelqu'un."

"Vraiment ? Awww, comme c'est mignon." Harry s'approcha plus près et le poussa sur le côté, "Déballe tout !"

"Son prénom est Tracy et nous nous somme rencontrés dans un night club," révéla Ray, écarlate.

"Ooooh ! Tracy !" gloussa Harry, faisant rougir le garçon encore plus, "Ray et Tracy, assis sous un arbre," chanta Harry en berçant Félix sur ses genoux, "S'EM-BRA-SSANT."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Tom alors que Harry lui faisant rapidement claquer sa langue contre son palais. Chose plus étonnante, Ton le fit en retour.

"Je pense que vous êtes pareils," dit Ray.

"Peu importe." Répondirent les deux autres.

"Alors, vous allez rester en contact ?" demanda Harry.

"Ouai. Nous nous somme mis d'accord mutuellement. Peut-être que nous… je ne sais pas… qu-quoi qu'il en soit," dit-il en changeant de sujet, "Comment était votre voyage ?"

"Fantastique," s'exclama Harry tandis que Tom ne pouvait empêcher la satisfaction de prendre place sur son visage.

"C'est bien," dit Ray avec un sentiment de malaise.

Harry sourit et éloigna la main de Félix de son visage, "Désolé Ray. Mais c'est la vérité et pas qu'avec le sexe."

"Alors vous l'avez fait beaucoup," déduisit Ray au sourire de Harry, "Je veux dire, que vous avez faits beaucoup de choses."

"Oui. Tu aurais dû voir la chambre que nous avons au ! Et la plage aussi," dit Harry, stoppant la main de Félix qui se remettait devant son visage, "Nous somme allés à un bon feu et nous y avons rencontrés beaucoup de personnes. Nous somme allés boire, avons fait du shopping…" Harry continua de parler de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Félix, en revanche, fatigué d'être ignoré, prit une touffe de cheveux de sa mère et tira dessus, "Maman !"

Les trois adultes s'arrêtèrent de parler et regardèrent le jumeaux aux yeux bleus-verts.

"Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?" demanda Harry, choqué, en tournant Félix vers lui, "Qu'est-ce que tu as dit mon cœur ? Répète encore pour maman."

"Mm…mm…m-maman !" dit-il encore, heureux cette fois-ci d'avoir l'attention sur lui.

"Oh Félix !" cria Harry en le serrant contre lui, "Bravo ! Tom, tu as entendu ? Il parle !"

"J'ai entendu," dit-il en grattant les oreilles de Félix.

Raja, ne voulant pas rester derrière par rapport à son frère, commença à émettre des bruits, "Mm…mm…mm"

"Aller Raja, tu peux le fait," exhorta Harry avec excitation, "Dis maman !"

Ray, Tom et Harry attendirent avec impatience qu'elle arrive à trouver le mot, "mmm…mmm…mmm," répéta-t-elle en rebondissant sur les genoux de Tom.

"Non ?" dit Harry avec un froncement de sourcils.

Tom embrassa le haut de sa tête, "Et pour moi princesse, est-ce que tu sais qui je suis ?"

"Pa !" dit Raja fièrement.

Tom se gonfla d'orgueil tandis que sa fille s'adressait à lui, sa petite queue gigotant avec enthousiasme. "C'est ça," dit-il, "Je suis ton papa," il la rapprocha. Elle se blottit contre son épaule.

"Pa !" vint de Félix, puis de Raja, "Pa !"

"Pa !"

"Pa !"

"Pa !"

L'un le disait, l'autre le répétait. "D'accord, nous avons compris que vous savez qui il est," dit Harry en souriant, avant de se pencher pour embrasser Raja.

"Ma !" dit-elle soudainement, ce qui le fit sourire, "C'est ça." Il regarda Tom avec les larmes aux yeux, "Ils parlent !" Tom hocha de la tête et regarda ses enfants qui continuaient de babiller. "Je ne peux y croire ! Où est ma caméra ?"

"C'était quelque chose à prévoir," dit Ray en prenant Félix, ce qui permit à Harry de se précipiter pour chercher la caméra.

"Oui. Certainement," accorda Tom.

"Vous savez qu'ils ne vont pas s'arrêter de sitôt," dit Ray.

"Pour le moment je m'en fiche."

Harry revint, et plusieurs photos et une vidéo plus tard, ils laissèrent les jumeaux ramper autour d'eux, tandis que Ray s'en allait afin de décompresser, laissant Harry et Tom assit sur le canapé.

"Les prochaines années vont être difficiles, surtout lorsqu'ils feront leurs dents et commenceront à marcher."

"Nous pourrons gérer ça."

"Je t'aime." Dit Harry soudainement.

"Je t'aime aussi," répondit Tom en embrassant son front.

"Ma vie est parfaite," dit Harry en se blottissant contre son mari, "_Notre_ vie est parfaite."

"Et c'est seulement le commencement."

~Épilogue~

_*10 ans plus tard*_

La plate-forme 9 ¾ était remplie de gens. Les parents courraient ci et là afin de s'assurer que leurs enfants n'avaient rien oublié et pour leur dire au revoir, d'autres disaient bonjour aux camarades et leur demandaient comment avait été leurs vacances et ainsi de suite. Actuellement, l'attention de tous était fixé sur une famille en particulier, qui n'avait pas été vu depuis un certain temps, celle avec des oreilles et une queue de chat comme trait de famille - les Riddle.

Bien que tout le monde les regardaient, ils ne semblaient même pas le remarquer.

Harry était en train d'ajuster le col de son fils. "Maintenant tu as tout, n'est-ce pas ? Livres, vestes, plumes…"

"Oui, mère," dit le fils en roulant ses yeux bleus-verts et en regardant sa sœur jumelle qui roula elle aussi ses yeux verts-bleus.

Harry joint ses mains ensemble avec d'éclater en sanglots et en serrant ses chatons.

"Maman !" se plaignirent les jumeaux d'embarra.

"Harry," reprocha doucement Tom, "Ils ne partent pas pour toujours."

"Je sais. C'est juste que… je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur," dit Harry en les relâchant et en s'essuyant les yeux.

"Nous écrirons tous les jours," dit Félix.

"Ouai. Tous les jours," répéta Raja.

"Promis ?"

"Promis," ajoutèrent-ils.

"Pa, moi ! Je veux aller aussi !"

"Moi aussi !"

"Moiii auzi !"

Tom jeta un coup d'œil à ses trois autres enfants ; deux garçons et une fille. "Vous trois avez encore quelques années avant d'y aller."

"Ooh !" firent-ils en cœur.

"Combien ?" demanda un des garçons.

"À peu près… neuf ans." Dit Tom.

"Ça fait boucoup de temps."

"Oui c'est vrai."

La petite fille leva les bras et Tom l'attrapa, ses bras s'enroulant automatiquement autour de sa taille. "Je veux pas que Rara et Lix partent."

"Je sais mon cœur, mais ils le doivent. Ils ont beaucoup à apprendre."

Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux verts et ses oreilles se plaquèrent sur sa tête.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Gwen. Nous serons de retour pour Noël," dit Raja.

"Vraiment ?" demanda Gwen.

"Ouai, bien sûr," ajouta Félix, "Nous vous ramènerons à toi, Noah et Tristan des cadeaux."

"Ouai ! Cadeaux !" s'exclama Tristan en sautillant d'excitation.

Harry sourit aux triplés de quatre ans, avant de revenir à ses deux aînés. Les lumières de sa vie ; ses précieux chatons. "Vous allez tellement me manquer."

"Moi aussi maman," dirent Raja et Félix ensemble.

"Et ne vous inquiétez pas quant à la maison où vous irez," dit Tom, "Peu importe que ce soit Serpentard ou Gryffondor."

Harry hocha la tête, "Ou Serdaigle," ajouta-t-il. Avec Tom comme père, c'était une possibilité.

"Et au sujet de Poufsouffle ?" demanda avec inquiétude Raja. "Je ne veux pas y aller."

"Nous ne vous aimerons pas moins si vous y aller, mais on vous permettra d'avoir un choix si vous le désirez."

"Je ne sais pas quelle maison je veux," dit Félix pensivement, "La maison de maman ou celle de papa."

"Peu importe laquelle, nous serons fiers de toi," dit Tom.

"Moi aussi !"renchérirent Noah et les autres pour donner leur agrément.

"Merci." Dit Félix en ébouriffant ses cheveux et ses oreilles noirs alors que Noah rayonnait.

"Avant que vous ne partiez. J'ai quelque chose à vous donner à tous les deux," dit Harry en faisant des gestes sur le côté. Tom sourit en connaissance de cause en tenant les trois autres.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Raja en se rapprochant tandis que Harry fouillait ses poches.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" demanda Félix en plissant le nez tandis que Harry sortait un épais et vieux parchemin plié.

" Ne te fis pas aux apparences, souviens-toi de ça Félix," dit Harry, les yeux étincelants.

"C'est-" Raja baissa la voix, "Est-ce la _carte _?"

Les yeux de Félix s'agrandirent tandis que le sourire de sa mère s'agrandissait, "Pas possible. Tu nous la donne à nous ?"

"Et bien, je n'en ais plus l'utilité," dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules, "mais j'ai quelques règles." Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête, la tête pleine de possibilité. "Un, vous partager, okay ? Je ne veux pas de lettre de l'un de vous disant qu'il ne l'a pas eu, sinon je l'a reprend. Suis-je clair ? Bien," dit-il quand ils hochèrent la tête, "Deux, vous ne devez pas l'utiliser chaque nuit. Vous devez continuer à faire vos devoirs. Ne soyez pas distraits. Si vous le faites et que vos notes baissent, votre père vous dira sa façon de penser. Et trois, je me fiche de comment vous l'utilisez, mais j'aimerais qu'elle reste dans la famille, d'accord ?"

"Ça signifie ne pas se faire attraper," en déduisit Raja, mais Harry se contenta de sourire.

"Merci maman," chuchotèrent-ils en lui faisant un gros câlin ainsi qu'un bisou sur chaque joue.

"Tu parles de quoi maman ?" demanda Gwen.

"Quelque chose que tu sauras quand tu seras plus grande," dit Harry laconiquement, mais elle lui sembla apaisée, du moins pour l'instant.

Le sifflement du train poussa un cri strident alertant son départ. Tout le monde sur la plate-forme commença immédiatement à se hâter.

"Nous devons y aller," déclara Raja en donnant à sa mère, son père, ses petits frères et sa petite sœur un gros câlin. Félix fit de même.

"Restez en dehors des problèmes," dit Tom.

"Au moins n'en créez pas trop," corrigea Harry en regardant son mari.

"Nous le ferons," dirent les jumeaux, "On vous aime !"

"On vous aime aussi !" déclara Harry tandis qu'ils se précipitaient dans le train. Tous les cinq firent signe à Raja et Félix qui étaient penchés par la fenêtre.

Gwen et Tristan commencèrent à pleurer tandis que la locomotive rouge emmenait leur frère et sœur loin d'eux.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous les reverrons dans quelques mois," les rassura Tom. "Prêts à partir ? Et si on prenait une glace sur le chemin ?"

"Ouai ! Une glaze !" s'exclamèrent-ils.

Tom jeta un œil à Harry qui continuait à regarder le train. "Hé," dit-il doucement en enveloppant son bras autour de sa taille et en lui posant un baiser sur le front, "Ils iront bien."

"Je sais," dit Harry doucement. Il leva les yeux vers son mari et sur ses trois chatons, l'un dans les bras de Tom et les deux autres serrant ses jambes.

Il regarda la tâche rouge qui disparaissait au virage. Il soupira de contentement, "Je sais."

Il était certain qu'ils avaient parcourus un long chemin pour en arriver là. Mais il n'aurait pas voulu qu'il en soit autrement.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé ce dernier chapitre ! Pour le moment, il n'y a pas de suite, et l'auteur ne pense pas qu'il y en aura. Mais bon, il faut bien une fin à tout !<strong>


End file.
